Les Olympiens
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: 2011, le monde est divisé entre les magiciens et les nonmagiciens depuis que des catastrophes à répétitions se produisent. Et il semblerait que les magiciens en soit la cause. C'est dans ce monde que Sakura tente tant bien que mal d'évoluer. fin à l'inter
1. I

Les Olympiens

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2011, le monde est divisé entre les magiciens et les non-magiciens depuis que des catastrophes à répétitions se produisent. Et il semblerait que les magiciens en soit la cause. C'est dans ce monde que Sakura tente tant bien que mal d'évoluer alors que, caché des yeux de tous, des êtres bien particuliers tentent de faire ce pourquoi ils sont nés._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 24 AOÛT 2011**

La journée avait encore été difficile et c'est avec un grand bonheur que Sakura se laissa tomber dans le grand fauteuil qui ornait son salon avec un soupir. Par réflexe elle appuya sans y penser sur la télécommande. Instantanément, une journaliste apparut sur l'écran. Derrière elle s'étendait un champ de ruine.

« … la psychose ne fait qu'augmenter face aux dégâts toujours plus grand que les magiciens laissent sur leurs passages. Alors même que le gouvernement traite la question dans un conseil exceptionnel, le centre de Tokyo vient d'être à moitié détruit par un magicien non répertorié. La peur est toujours … »

Dans un soupir, la Maîtresse des Cartes éteint la télévision. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Quand les choses avaient-elle dégénérées ainsi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à le savoir. Elle se souvenait du jour où l'opinion publique avait été mise au courant de l'existence _réelle_ de la magie. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas de quand le fait d'être magicien était devenu une tare. Peut-être ce jour là.

Ce 20 février 2009.

Ce jour où la magie avait commençait à lui faire peur. Le jour où Los Angelès avait été rasée. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'après ce désastre les magiciens de tous poils étaient devenus des parias. Les moins puissants s'étaient fait capturés par des brigades spéciales et parqués dans des zones ultra surveillées.

Sakura soupira. Depuis le début de cette chasse aux sorcières les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Les accidents s'étaient multipliés. Les morts également.

Elle ferma les yeux, pensant à Eriol, mort l'année précédente. Il avait tenté d'aider des jeunes sorciers. Mais l'armée les avait retrouvés. La Maîtresse des Cartes ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais ils étaient tous morts. Eriol, Kaho, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon.

Le téléphone sonna soudain, tirant la jeune femme de ses sinistres pensées.

« Sakura ? » La voix autrefois mélodieuse de Tomoyo retentit au bout de la ligne.

« Salut Tomoyo.  
- Tu as vu les informations ?  
- Oui. »

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux amies.

« Que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit finalement Tomoyo.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- C'est dangereux ici pour toi.  
- Je ne veux pas fuir. Ma vie est ici…  
- Sakura, si tu restes ici tu n'auras bientôt plus de vie du tout ! »

L'ancienne Chasseuse soupira.

« Nous parlons de ça à chaque accident, fit-elle. Tu connais mon poids de vue.  
- Ecoute, tu… »

La voix de son amie fut soudain couverte par la sonnette de l'appartement de Sakura.

« Tomoyo, j'ai quelqu'un à la porte, je te laisse.  
- Soit prudente !  
- Comme toujours. »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude raccrocha le téléphone avant de se diriger vers la porte. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qui se tenait devant elle.

« Mme Li ?  
- Bonjour Sakura. Puis-je entrer ? » fit la chinoise en souriant.

La propriétaire des lieux allait s'effacer lorsqu'un cri retentit.

« _Saaaaakkkkkuuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaaa !!!_ »

C'est avec une certaine surprise que l'interpellée reçut un poids dans les bras.

« Meilin, tu m'étouffes ! fit-elle avec difficulté.  
- _Oups_, fit la jeune Li en s'écartant de son amie. Désolée, mais je suis tellement contente de voir que tu vas bien. »

Sakura sourit et fit entrer ses deux visiteuses.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, répondit Yelan. Nous sommes venues te voir pour te prévenir que les membres de l'ordre de Myrddin avaient décidés d'une réunion exceptionnelle. Tu y es bien entendu invitée. Il nous faut trouver une solution à tous ces problèmes. »

Silencieusement, la Maîtresse des Cartes acquiesça.

« Quand ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
- A la fin de la semaine. Le 28. A Paris. »

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent.

« Paris ? répéta-t-elle.  
- Oui. J'imagine qu'ils pensent que l'on ne nous cherchera pas là-bas. »

La japonaise afficha un air septique.

« Je serais là, » affirma-t-elle toutefois.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, UN CERTAIN JOUR, L'ANNEE PRECEDENTE**__**…**_

_Il ferma les yeux. Les choses allaient de mal en pis. Deux gardiens étaient déjà morts. "Némésis" et "Eros". Tous les deux emportés par la folie destructrice des hommes. Et à présent, leurs morts fragilisaient le Sceau._

_Et ce n'était pas la seule. Combien de sorciers avaient déjà trouvé la mort depuis ce funeste jour de février ? _

_Plus d'une année avait passé depuis et la peur semblait s'être emparée de la planète toute entière._

_« L'homme aura toujours peur de ce qui est différent. De ce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. »_

_Il se souvenait de la voix qui lui avait dit ça il y déjà quelques années. Et maintenant il savait combien il aurait espéré qu'elle est tort. Mais que pouvait-il faire, lui ? Il avait une mission à remplir. Et il s'était juré de l'accomplir, de ne laisser rien entraver sa progression. Il avait fait taire son cœur pour cela. N'était-ce pas un comble pour quelqu'un comme lui ?_

_« Tu te trompes de chemin. »_

_C'était ce qu'elle lui disait souvent. Elle, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur d'étoile. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire la morale ? Il n'en était pas convaincu. De toute façon, il savait qu'il avait tous leurs démons. Leurs erreurs. Leurs défauts. On ne devient pas gardien autrement. _

_Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur le sofa de son salon. Devait-il ordonner aux gardiens d'intervenir ? D'arrêter les sans-pouvoirs comme on les nommait dans le monde magique ? Avait-il réellement le pouvoir de faire cesser cette chasse aux sorcières ? _

_Furtivement, un évènement s'étant produit quelques mois plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Il le repoussa bien vite. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'était pas un Dieu. Malgré tout._

_Quelqu'un entra. Il sourit. Son amie s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il sachant très bien pourquoi la jeune femme était venue.__  
- Paris, dit-elle simplement.__  
- À combien estime-t-on le nombre de morts ?  
-__ On n'estime pas. »_

_De nouveau, il ferma les yeux, désolé. _

_« Le gouvernement français ? __  
- Quasiment entièrement annihilé. La France est au bord de la psychose. __  
- Étonnant qu'elle n'y ait pas entièrement sombré… »_

_Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. _

_« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda la visiteuse au bout d'un moment._

_Il releva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?_

_« Tenter de préserver le Sceau aussi longtemps que possible… aussi longtemps que possible… »_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… à suivre …

Voila le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic sur Card Captor Sakura. Je dois admettre que je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête sans trop savoir si je parviendrais à en faire une fic. Mais finalement, j'ai réussit à trouver un script qui valait le coup (en fait, j'ai complètement changer d'idée en court de route, mais bon…) ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire l'année dernière, mais maintenant l'idée est complètement structurée, donnez moi vos avis histoire de voir si je prend le temps de la taper.

A plus !

Eterna


	2. II

Les Olympiens

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 26 AOÛT 2011**

Comme à son habitude, Sakura avait prit le métro tôt ce matin là. Partout on ne parlait que de la destruction l'avant-veille du centre ville. La jeune magicienne ferma les yeux, fatiguée. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées mais un regard ambré apparut dans ses paupières closes. Enervée, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ?

Elle descendit rapidement de la rame de métro bondée pour sortir marcher dans un dédale de souterrain et arriver enfin à l'air libre.

Face à elle, un grand bâtiment arborait en lettre romaine _« St Lucien Hospital »_ comme pour bien se faire remarquer. Mais Sakura ne lui porta qu'une attention restreinte alors qu'elle pénétrait dans son hall. C'était un hôpital neuf, construit deux ans plus tôt par un grand industriel américain, Lucien MacDekins, et offert à l'Etat nippon par l'homme… contre certains avantages… Mais cela importait peu à la jeune fille. Elle salua la veille secrétaire qui se tenait aux admissions et qui, comme à son habitude lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, la magicienne marcha dans les nombreux couloirs de l'endroit pour arriver face à une porte en particulier. Un « 365 » en lettre métallique brillait sur le blanc médical de la porte. Sakura la poussa sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elle savait bien que la personne qui était à l'intérieur ne lui répondrait pas. Elle pénétra dans cette chambre qu'elle connaissait par cœur et s'assit sur le même fauteuil que d'ordinaire.

« Bonjour Grand Frère, murmura-t-elle au malade endormi. Tu sais, les choses ne s'arrangent pas ici. Tomoyo est de plus en plus inquiète. Et Mme Li est passée me voir. Tu sais, c'est la mère de Shaolan. Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais il me manque Grand Frère. Il me manque tellement. J'aimerais tant qu'il soit là, avec moi pour m'aider à tenir le coup. Je suis toute seule maintenant. Les choses deviennent si dangereuses que je n'ose même plus impliquer Tomoyo. Que dois-je faire ? Je vais aller à une réunion de gens comme moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner tu sais. J'espère qu'on pourra trouver une solution… Je l'espère tellement… »

On frappa à la porte, sortant Sakura de son monologue.

« Bonjour Melle Kinomoto, déclara le nouveau venu.  
- Bonjour Docteur. Il y a eu un changement ?  
- Oui, et pas en bien j'en ai peur… Mademoiselle, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous acceptiez la possibilité que votre frère risque de ne pas se réveiller et que sans les machines diverses auxquelles il serait mort depuis longtemps…  
- Que cherchez-vous à me dire ? fit Sakura sur la défensive.  
- Qu'il faudrait peut-être penser à abandonner…  
- Pas question ! rugit la magicienne. N'y pensez même pas ! »

Le médecin eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle s'était levée.

« Ne vous énervez pas Mademoiselle, » tempéra-t-il, « et prenez la peine d'y réfléchir, voulez-vous ?  
- C'est tout réfléchit. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOMOEDA, 10 AVRIL 2009**

Sakura marchait gaiement dans les rues de la petite ville. Malgré les récentes tragédies qui avaient touchées les Etats-Unis, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger. Certes cette chasse aux sorcières entreprise en Amérique était dangereuse et inquiétantes, mais elle était lointaine et du haut de ces dix-huit ans révolus, la Maîtresse des Cartes était restée insouciante.

Elle sourit en voyant le bout de son chemin se profiler à l'horizon. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Toya et Yukito pour se rendre au cinéma voir le dernier film qui venait de sortir.

C'est en arrivant devant le multiplex où ils avaient rendez-vous que la joie de Sakura la quitta entièrement. Des brigades de police avaient bouclé le périmètre. Et devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, Yué se débattait avec difficulté contre d'étranges chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Le cœur de Sakura bondit et elle fit un pas en avant pour aider le juge. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Et soudain, son attention fut attirée par une forme, allongée sur le sol.

« Toya ! » cria-t-elle tentant de rejoindre son frère, inconscient sur le bitume.

Mais un policier la retint. Il lui parla mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Toute son attention était captée par le corps de son grand frère et par Yué dont les ailes étaient brisées. Pourquoi ? Comment ne l'avait-elle pas sentit.

_« Maîtresse… Sakura… »_

La voix de l'ange de la Lune fit sursauter la magicienne. Elle raisonnait dans sa tête.

_« J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne sentes pas ce qui s'est passé. Parce que ton frère m'avait demandé de te protéger et que si tu avais su tu aurais accouru avec les Cartes. La chasse aux sorcières va se poursuivre ici, et tu devras être très prudente. Plus que Toya, Yukito et moi l'avons été. Tu dois te demander ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont voulu m'attraper, et Toya s'est mit… en travers de leur route… Je… je n'ai plus… suffisamment d'énergie pour… maintenir la connexion… J'ai une dernière fa… veur à te demander. Je veux… que tu récupères… ma force… Que tu me… fasse disparaître… et que je me fon… de avec ton sceptre… c'est notre… souhait… à Yuki…to et moi… »_

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sakura, toujours maintenue par le policier. Elle savait ce que signifiait la requête de Yué. La destruction. La mort. Quelle que soit le nom qu'on lui donnait. Yukito et Yué disparaîtraient, à jamais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 26 AOÛT 2011**

Sakura sortit de l'hôpital avec un moral encore plus bas que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Elle soupira tristement en se demandant pourquoi le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner contre elle. Pour ajouter à tout ce qui lui était tombait dessus ce jour là, le ciel était gris et la, pluie menacer de se mettre à tomber à tout moment. La jeune femme soupira, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Machinalement elle tritura son pendentif, songeant à tout ce qu'il représentait depuis ces jours néfastes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOMOEDA, 11 AVRIL 2009**

Les policiers lui avaient parlé toute la nuit, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son frère avait voulu protéger « l'ange ». C'était ainsi qu'ils appelaient Yué devant elle. Mais elle savait que derrière son dos, ils le nommaient « le démon ». Pourquoi ? Yué n'avait rien fait de mal. Et Toya non plus. Toya. Comment allait-il ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Leur père devait être à son chevet. C'était ce qu'elle se disait. Il n'était pas seul.

Et puis, après de longues heures, une jeune femme arriva enfin. Quel âge avait-elle ? 26 ou 27 ans… pas plus. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux pers jetaient des éclairs. Elle se mit à parler avec rudesse aux policiers. Sakura n'aurait pas su dire se qu'elle disait. Elle était trop perdue pour y porter une réelle attention. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit du commissariat accompagnée de cette sauveuse inattendue.

Puis la jeune femme se présenta. May Siriyawa. C'était son nom. Et Sakura avait apprit avec surprise que c'était son avocate.

« Tu veux que je t'amène à l'hôpital où se trouve ton frère ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.  
- Oui, je vous remercie… fit la magicienne. Mais j'aurais quelque chose à faire avant. »

La juriste ne sembla pas réellement surprise.

« Je comprends. Ecoute, il y a un petit café sympa prêt d'ici, allons boire quelque chose et ensuite je t'emmène voir ton faire, d'accord ? Ça te laissera le temps de régler ton truc. »

Sakura approuva de la tête, reconnaissante. Elles s'installèrent et commandèrent rapidement. Puis, s'excusant, la Maîtresse des Cartes se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. Elle fut satisfaite de n'y trouver personne. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Puis, elle prit sa clé et en libéra le pouvoir.

Puis, elle exauça le dernier souhait de Yué. Bien malgré elle, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Elle regarda en pleurant la magie dont était fait l'ange de la Lune se fondre avec le sceptre, détruisant ainsi deux vies. Yué et Yukito. Plus jamais elle ne les reverrait. Plus jamais. Elle s'effondra, en pleur.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une jeune femme se tenait là, et lui souriait. Sakura sursauta. Comment était-elle entrée ? La magicienne était pourtant certaine d'avoir scellée la porte avec la Carte de la Serrure ! L'inconnue essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et l'aida à se relever. Sakura l'observa avec attention. Elle était plus jeune que l'avocate mais plus vieille qu'elle-même. Les cheveux blondissant, les yeux noisette, il émanait d'elle une grande douceur et une gentillesse certaine mais aussi une volonté inébranlable. La Maîtresse des Cartes se sentit revigorée par cette douce force.

Le sourire de l'inconnue s'étira. Puis, on entendit des coups à la porte. Sakura se retourna brusquement, comprenant que quelqu'un cherchait à entrer. Elle s'approcha de la porte, puis reporta son attention vers la jeune femme, voulant la remercier sans trop savoir comment. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors de ne trouver personne dans la pièce…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 26 AOÛT 2011**

Sakura se mit à courir. Décidément, tout semblait se liguer contre elle ce jour là. Voila que maintenant, il pleuvait à torrent. Jurant, la magicienne redoubla de vitesse et entra en trombe dans le métro. L'endroit était bondé et une lourde atmosphère de fumée de cigarette, d'humidité et d'autres odeurs dont la jeune femme ne voulait pas connaître la provenance ne le rendait que plus désagréable. Soupirant avec fatalité, elle pénétra dans la rame qui venait de s'immobiliser devant elle.

Puis, pendant que les stations défilaient sous ses yeux, elle se prit à penser à cette inconnue. Elle s'était souvent demandée si elle était réelle ou si c'était simplement le fruit de son imagination. Et maintenant, elle se demandait si elle aurait un jour la réponse à cette question. Elle sourit avec sarcasmes. Elles avaient tellement de questions et si peu de réponse… pas uniquement à propos de cette femme d'ailleurs… Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions, décida-t-elle. Elle sortit du métro pour retrouver la pluie torrentielle. Elle soupira en remontant son col. Le temps s'était vraiment détraqué ces derniers temps. Qu'il fasse aussi froid en été aurait été inconcevable quelques années plus tôt. Elle secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur ses pieds pour éviter de glisser sur les dalles mouillées.

Son téléphone portable se mit soudain à sonner, attirant son attention.

« Allo ?  
- Sakura, c'est Tomoyo. Où es-tu ?  
- Je sors du métro, je rentre de l'hôpital.  
- Donc tu n'as pas vu les informations…  
- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit la magicienne, inquiète.  
- Dit moi où tu es, je viens te chercher, comme ça tu pourras voir par toi-même… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une limousine apparaissait devant une Sakura trempée jusqu'aux os. La jeune femme fut ravie de pouvoir y pénétrer et trouver enfin un endroit sec. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à la demeure de Tomoyo qui avait elle aussi quitté Tomoeda quelques années auparavant.

Elle fut introduite dans un petit salon où son amie devait la rejoindre rapidement. Elle sourit en voyant des vêtements secs pliaient soigneusement sur une table. Tomoyo pensait toujours à tout. Elle se changea rapidement, puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, heureuse d'être enfin au chaud et au sec.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que Tomoyo entra dans la pièce.

« Allume la télé, » dit-elle simplement.

Sakura fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta tout de même.

« … c'est un véritable désastre, disait une correspondante qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout tant le vent autour d'elle était violent. On peut… »

Mais l'image se brouilla soudain, coupant la parole à la journaliste. Un autre apparut.

« Il semblerait que nous aillons un problème de réception. En attendant qu'il soit résolu, je rappelle pour ce qui vienne de nous rejoindre qu'un cyclone de classe 4 vient de toucher la Turquie après avoir dévasté Chypre. Les spécialistes assurent qu'une telle manifestation naturelle est scientifiquement impossible… »

Fatiguée, Sakura éteint la télévision.

« Ils pensent à un magicien n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-elle.  
- Ils n'ont pas d'autre explication.  
- Un cyclone en Méditerranée, fit la Maîtresse des Cartes en fermant les yeux. « Les choses ne font qu'empirer…  
- Je suis inquiète Sakura. Si jamais ils te trouvent… »

Tomoyo laissa sa phrase en suspend, regardant son amie avec anxiété.

« L'ordre de Myrddin va se réunir après demain à Paris. J'y suis conviée.  
- Paris ? répéta la jeune femme. Mais je croyais que la ville avait été entièrement rasée l'année dernière par un mage…  
- C'est bien le cas. Je suppose que l'ordre espère qu'on ne viendra pas nous chercher là-bas… Tu me donnes quelques jours de congé ?  
- Bien entendu… Je t'en pris soit…  
- Je serais prudente, » la coupa Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, LE MÊME JOUR**__**…**_

_Il regarda le Sceau. Il avait reprit ses droits. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il croisa le regard de ses deux compagnons. Ils avaient tous conscience que s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvaient là, tous les trois, le pire aurait pu arriver. _

_Douleur, haine, peur…_

_Les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer, loin de là. Que faire ? Mais que faire ?_

_Ce cyclone n'était que le signal… Comme pour un tremblement de terre. La première secousse. Avant le véritable désastre. Il ferma les yeux. _

_Quelqu'un entra. _

_« Alors ? » demanda-t-il au nouveau venu. _

_Celui-ci posa ses yeux sombres sur le sceau._

_« Un cyclone de force 4, 204 kilomètres à l'heure. Un véritable désastre. Ils l'ont appelé Magika. __  
- Ils pensent que c'est l'œuvre d'un magicien ? __  
- Oui, après ça la répression ne va faire qu'augmenter si tu veux mon avis… __  
- Les fous… »_

_L'homme aux yeux sombres hocha la tête, faisant tomber des mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns sur son visage halé. _

_« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Son interlocuteur se tourna vers les deux autres hommes présents et restés silencieux jusqu'alors. La question n'appelait pas vraiment de réponse, ils le savaient tous. Ils se contentèrent donc de regarder le Sceau à leurs pieds…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… à suivre …


	3. III

Les Olympiens

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BRUXELLES, 27 AOÛT 2011**

Sakura descendit de l'avion et regarda autour d'elle. De petits flocons tombaient du ciel. Les gens resserraient leurs écharpes ou leurs cols. Les mécaniciens s'agiter pour dégivrer les ailes des avions. Etaient-ils vraiment en août ? Elle soupira, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur.

« Sakura ! »

La voix de Meilin attira son attention. La chinoise, bien emmitouflée dans des vêtements chauds, agitait les bras.

« Ma tante m'a envoyé te chercher, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Aussi bien que possible, » répondit la magicienne.

Sa compagne s'assombrit.

« Je m'en doute. Tu crois que ça va s'arranger ?  
- J'ai bien peur que tout ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'ici ne soit que le prologue Meilin. »

La chinoise frissonna, et Sakura savait que ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, QUELQUES INSTANTS PLUS TARD**__**…**_

_Il releva la tête brusquement. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Son cœur s'emballa. Non… pas ça…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BRUXELLES, 27 AOÛT 2011**

« J'ai loué une voiture, fit Meilin. Elle est garée un peu plus loin.  
- Parfait, répondit calmement Sakura. Sinon, comment ça se passe en Chine ?  
- Pas trop mal dans l'absolu… Personne de notre entourage n'a encore eu de problème.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

La chinoise ne répondit pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers son amie. Elle avait tellement changée. Elle ne souriait plus, elle semblait résignée et détachée. Meilin soupira. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent. Si seulement… Elle eut un sourire sardonique. Avec des si…

Si Toya n'était pas dans le coma…

Si Yué et Keroberos n'avaient pas été détruits…

Si Shaolan n'avait pas disparu…

Si…

Souvent, Meilin avait été malheureuse d'être un cas particulier dans la famille Li. De ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques. Mais maintenant… maintenant, en regardant Sakura, en regardant ce que ce monde avait fait d'elle, la chinoise se disait qu'elle avait peut-être de la chance.

Un grand fracas la tira de ses pensées. Elle sentit soudain le sol se mettre à trembler sous ses pieds. Elle manqua tomber à terre et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de guerrière de rester sur ses deux jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? fit-elle, hébétée.  
- Un tremblement de terre, » souffla Sakura.

Ce n'était pas le premier qu'elles vivaient. Mais ici. En Belgique… Non, ce n'était pas normal ! Le sol se mit bientôt à trembler si fort que les deux asiatique se retrouvèrent sur le sol, à se tenir tant bien que mal au bitume. Certes, ce n'était pas leur premier séisme, mais celui-ci semblait d'une force qu'elles avaient rarement connue.

Puis, au bout de longues minutes, le calme revint enfin. Du moins, du point de vue du sol. Car autour des deux jeunes femmes c'était le chaos le total. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, terrifiés. Les sols s'étaient fissurés. Des conduites d'eaux s'étaient brisées. Des fils de téléphones ou électriques pendaient mollement. _Un paysage de guerre_, songea tristement Sakura.

Un cri en particulier attira l'attention des deux étrangères. Pas besoin de parler la langue pour comprendre le problème. Un immense immeuble de bureau – combien faisait-il, 30 ou 35 étages ? – était sur le point de s'écrouler. Alors que tout le personnel était encore à l'intérieur.

« Sakura… »

La voix de Meilin était enrouée, nota la jeune femme. Avait-elle comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Oui, certainement. La chinoise était intelligente et elle la connaissait.

« Ils t'arrêteront… souffla-t-elle.  
- Combien y a-t-il de personnes d'après toi ? Cent ? Mille ? »

Meilin déglutit alors que le bâtiment émettait un grincement sinistre. Elle entendit vaguement Sakura invoquer son sceptre. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs qu'à moitié surprise de voir que celui-ci n'avait pas la forme qu'elle lui connaissait. Ce souvenant du récit qu'on lui avait fait du combat contre Eriol, elle en déduisit que c'était le même que la Maîtresse des Cartes avait utilisé à l'époque.

Puis la cette dernière se tourna vers elle et lui offrit le premier sourire qu'elle faisait depuis plus de deux ans.

« Wood ! »

La carte de l'arbre s'élança, entourant le monstre de métal. La stupeur frappa toutes les personnes présentes. Certaines s'écartèrent vivement, s'éloignant autant que possible de la magicienne. D'autres ne bougèrent pas, fixant la jeune femme avec incompréhension ou admiration. Pendant ce temps, des personnes continuaient à sortir du bâtiment.

La police arriva plus vite que ce que l'aurait cru Meilin. Avec colère, elle vit les forces de l'ordre mettre son amie dans leur ligne de tir. Mais Sakura n'y porta aucune attention, se concentrant sur le bâtiment que Wood avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir.

« Earthy ! »

A son tour, la carte de la terre entra en jeu. Elle stabilisa tant bien que mal le bâtiment. Un policier hurla quelque chose, mais Sakura ne lui porta aucune attention, concentrée sur l'immeuble. Elle eut furtivement la conscience de Meilin. La chinoise venait de s'interposer entre les force de l'ordre et la magicienne.

« Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle cherche à vous aider ! » cria-t-elle en anglais.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Peut-être ne parlaient-ils pas anglais, pensa avec sarcasmes la jeune fille, hors d'elle. Pendant quelques interminables minutes elle resta là, entre son amie et ces policiers armés jusqu'aux dents avant qu'un grand bruit la fasse sursauter. Wood et Earthy venait de se retirer pour retourner dans la main de leur maîtresse. L'immeuble s'était effondré. Tout le monde était sauf. Meilin se tourna vers Sakura.

« Je peux te faire partir d'ici, dit doucement la magicienne.  
- Tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir ?  
- A quoi bon ?  
- Alors je reste avec toi. »

La japonaise approuva de la tête. Puis elle regarda son sceptre et le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle murmura quelque chose que Meilin ne comprit pas. Et telles deux étoiles filantes, les deux symboles de la puissance de la Maîtresse des Cartes s'envolèrent.

Et les policiers s'élancèrent…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARIS, 28 AOÛT 2011**

La tension était à son comble.

« On ne peut pas les laisser continuer à agir comme cela !! Ils ont arrêté la Maîtresse des Cartes !!!  
- Elle aurait pu s'échapper.  
- Pour vivre comme une fugitive ? Elle n'a que 20 ans, elle doit sans doute aspirer à autre chose !  
- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous nous fassions tous prendre.  
- Je ne me laisserais pas arrêter sans combattre !  
- C'est ça, mettons-nous à attaquer des policiers pour rehausser notre image !  
- Silence ! »

La voix de Yelan Li s'éleva, cassante. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Ces visages vieux ou jeunes, masculins ou féminins, tous habitaient d'une même peur, d'une même inquiétude, d'une même colère. A ses cotés Yûko, Sorcière des Dimensions de son état, avait perdu son air détaché. Elle semblait aussi anxieuse que ses camarades.

« Nous sommes tous en danger, commença Yelan, mages, sorciers, magiciens, guérisseurs ou même simple voyant. La magie est devenue hors-la-loi. Même lorsqu'elle sert à sauver des vies. C'est pour cela que Sakura s'est laissé attrapé. Si nous ne pouvons plus vivre avec notre magie, que nous reste-t-il ? La Maîtresse des Cartes a agit en suivant sa conscience et ma nièce qui l'accompagnait en a fait de même. Et qu'elles soient toutes deux aujourd'hui en détention préventive ne montre qu'une chose : la peur des personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques est trop importante pour pouvoir être combattu par un seul…  
- Cela ne nous dit pas ce que nous pouvons faire ! protesta-t-on.  
- Peut-être ne peut-on rien faire, » soupira Yelan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, UN AUTRE JOUR**__**…**_

_Il regardait le Sceau avec une certaine colère. Il avait accepté de lui sacrifier sa vie. De sacrifier son bonheur pour ce Sceau. Mais il refusait qu'elle doive en faire de même. _

_« Tu entends Gaïa ! cria-t-il. Je refuse ! »_

_Mais sa colère ne rencontra comme réponse que son propre écho. Il se laissa tomber contre une des colonnes massives de l'endroit. Avait-il bien fait ? Il se le demandait à présent. Il se demandait si, plusieurs années plus tôt, il avait fait le bon choix. _

_Le fait était qu'il avait fait un choix. Il avait fait ce choix. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais n'était certainement plus le problème. Pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser au passé. Il fallait qu'il protège le futur. _

_Pour qu'il y ait un futur._

_On entra dans la salle. Il regarda sa meilleure amie s'approcher de lui._

_« La Maîtresse des Cartes est accusée d'avoir provoqué le tremblement de terre de Bruxelles. » dit-elle doucement._

_Il ferma les yeux._

_« Il y en aura d'autres, soupira-t-il. Les magiciens doivent être hors d'eux. La colère qu'ils doivent ressentir maintenant alliée à leur peur va amplifier le problème. Il n'y aura bientôt plus aucune régulation… __  
- Et après ? »_

_Il croisa le regard améthyste de la jeune femme. C'était une bonne question. Et après ?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HONG-KONG, 01 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Yelan serra les dents. Passer entre les mailles des filets lançaient pas les forces de polices et d'espionnages devenait de plus en plus ardu. Depuis l'arrestation de Meilin pour « complicité de crime avec un magicien », les choses étaient ardues pour la famille Li. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que la Li Company en fasse les frais. Mais un de ses cadres, un canadien du nom de Josh Foley, qui travaillait là depuis quelques années déjà, les avait _in extremis_ sortit de la panade. Autant dire qu'il s'était vu promut au rang de vice-président.

Mais le problème de la matriarche de la famille des descendants de Clow n'avait aucun rapport avec l'entreprise. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers les deux jeunes femmes toujours enfermées dans un endroit inconnu où elles devaient être cuisinée dans les règles.

Quelques jours auparavant la cour de justice internationale avait déclaré que Sakura Kinomoto était la suspecte principale dans l'affaire du tremblement de terre de Bruxelles. Ce qui signifiait clairement l'avis des autorités : pour eux, la Maîtresse des Cartes était responsable de ce séisme. De plus les cartes demeuraient introuvables.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, la réunion de l'ordre de Myrddin s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Aucun magicien ne savait que faire fasse à la situation. Tous avaient conscience qu'ils ne pourraient pas se cacher indéfiniment. Alors que faire ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOS ANGELES, 01 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Le lieutenant marchait dans les souterrains de cette ville fantôme, symbole du début d'une guerre fratricide entre magiciens et non-magiciens. Qui aurait pu croire que le gouvernement américain avait fait construire une immense prison à magicien sous la ville même que l'un d'eux avait détruite ?

Il salua un garde qui lui redit son salut avant de continuer sa route. Ici, c'était l'armée qui régnait en seule maîtresse. Il le savait. Il y avait des GIs partout. Principalement des soldats et des sous-officiers. Très peu d'officiers se trouvaient là. Trop dangereux. Ils commandaient à distance. Le jeune lieutenant renifla dédaigneusement. Quels idiots ! Aucuns d'eux ne savaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Lieutenant Igawa ! » appela-t-on.

Il se retourna en entendant son nom. Il vit un sergent arriver, essoufflé.

« Il y a un problème avec la prisonnière de la 17. »

L'officier sursauta. La 17. Sakura Kinomoto. Il s'élança le plus vite possible à travers le dédale de couloir dont était constitué la base pour arriver rapidement à la cellule 17. Là, se trouvait le sous-lieutenant Parker. Un soldat dont Igawa ignorait l'identité était affalé sur le sol, visiblement assommé. A travers la porte ouverte de la cellule, le lieutenant pu voir une infirmière militaire était penchée sur la prisonnière. Celle-ci avait la lèvre fendue, et un bleu à la mâchoire, preuve d'un coup de poing bien placé.

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Etant le seul officier japonais sur place, il s'était vu confié la garde de la magicienne. Jusqu'alors, il avait pu empêcher les mauvais traitements… jusqu'alors.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Parker eut un sourire amusé.

« Lui, dit-il en montrant le soldat gisant sur le sol du menton.  
- C'est elle qui… » commença Igawa.

Le sergent américain eut un nouveau sourire.

« Pas vraiment. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui l'aie mit dans cet état. Avec ses menottes, elle aurait eu du mal à se défendre. Quel abruti ce type. Tapez une femme entravée ! »

Le japonais sourit à son tour. Il avait toujours bien aimé le sous-officier. Cette mésaventure lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Puis, le militaire se tourna vers la Maîtresse des Cartes.

« Ça va vous ?  
- Oui, » répondit-elle simplement.

Mais Igawa ne s'en formalisa pas. Depuis qu'elle était ici elle avait prit l'habitude de répondre par monosyllabe. Elle n'avait rien, c'était l'essentiel. Vivement que le procès commence, ainsi ce genre d'incident ne serait plus à craindre…

… à suivre …


	4. IV

Les Olympiens

**SYDNEY, 03 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Daniel marchait avec à son bras la belle Laurie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes. Il en avait presque oublié l'épée de Damoclès suspendue sur sa tête. Presque oublié l'échec de l'assemblée de Paris. Presque oublié l'arrestation de la plus puissante d'entre eux, l'héritière de Clow Read.

Bref, tout allait si bien.

Tout allait trop bien certainement.

Des cris vinrent percer ce bonheur si fragile.

« Mon Dieu… » souffla Laurie en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de son fiancé.

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur la baie. Et il _la_ vit. Combien faisait-elle ? 5, 10 mètres ? Peut-être plus. A moins qu'il n'exagère ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait jamais vu une vague pareille. En fait, si, il en avait déjà vu une. Le souvenir des images projetées par la télévision un certain 26 décembre 2004 lui revinrent en mémoire. Un tsunami.

Il ne sembla pas être le seul à réaliser. Déjà, des dizaines de personnes affolées s'étaient mises à courir le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible du front de mer.

Daniel vit une fillette trébucher et tomber durement sur le sol. Trop occuper à fuir, personne ne prit la peine de la relever, la piétinent sans remords. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? songea le magicien. Il s'avança vers la fillette et la remit durement sur ses jambes. Elle sembla surprise et le regarda comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et reporta son attention sur la vague. Autour de lui les gens courraient. _Inutile,_ pensa-t-il. La vague aurait vite fait de les rattraper.

« Daniel, » gémit Laurie. « Il faut s'enfuir. »

« Inutile, » intervint une voix infantile.

Daniel remarqua un jeune garçon de quel âge ? 12 ans, environ… Bref, il vit l'enfant à coté de lui lui sourire.

« La vague est trop grande, elle va trop vite. Fuir ne sert à rien. »

Contre son bras, le magicien sentit sa fiancée trembler. Impulsivement il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas. Que tu n'oublieras pas que c'est le plus important. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'enfant la devança.

« Je vois que vous avez prit votre décision. La même que la Maîtresse des Cartes. »

Surpris, Daniel le regarda.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Christopher, je suis "Atlas". »

Le magicien fronça les sourcils. "Atlas" ? Comme la carte ? Ou comme dans la mythologie ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait.

« Si on ne se dépêche pas, on ne pourra plus rien faire, » observa l'enfant toujours gaiement.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? »

La question de Laurie donna l'impression à Daniel d'être la sienne. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Allons-y. »

Christopher sourit et s'envola. Daniel eut un hoquet de surprise, l'enfant ne semblait pas avoir la moindre difficulté à s'envoler ainsi. Il était visiblement beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Il se mit à réciter à mi-voix les antiques vers qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, et il sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol. De nouveau, il se sentit libre. Il aimait tant voler. Lui qui était un magicien élémentaire. Lui qui avait toujours vécu avec l'air. Il ne se retourna pas, de peur de voir la haine dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait. Cette haine qui avait prit les sans-pouvoirs. Il s'envola, suivant Christopher, droit sur la vague.

« Il faut la briser. » fit l'enfant avec un calme déconcertant. « Mais nous allons y rester. »

Daniel sourit. "Atlas" lui rendit son sourire.

Et ils brisèrent la vague.

◊◊◊◊

_**AILLEURS, A UN CERTAIN MOMENT**__**…**_

_La jeune femme aux yeux améthyste entra dans la salle où il se trouvait. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire._

_« "Atlas" est mort. »_

_Il soupira._

_« Et Sydney ? »_

_« Les dégâts sont minimes. Les deux seules victimes sont "Atlas" et le magicien qui l'accompagnait, Daniel Hodd. »_

_« Bien, au moins cela aura servit à quelque chose. »_

_« À quoi penses-tu ? »_

_Il secoua la tête._

_« À rien, c'est une bêtise… »_

_Pourvu que ce soit une bêtise !_

◊◊◊◊

**LOS ANGELES, ****03 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sakura ramena ses jambes contre elle. De nouveau les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais elle s'était jurée de ne plus pleurer. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle devait l'assumer maintenant.

Et puis, elle avait de la chance l'un dans l'autre. Grâce au lieutenant Shinji Igawa elle était bien traitée, excepté le débordement de l'avant-veille elle n'avait jamais été touchée physiquement…

Elle pensait à Meilin. Comment allait-elle ? La magicienne se sentait stupide d'avoir entraînait la chinoise dans tout ça. Est-ce que toutes les personnes autour d'elle étaient vouées à souffrir ? À lui être prises ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles…

◊◊◊◊

**TOMOEDA, 13 AVRIL 2009**

Sakura se pelotonna encore plus contre Keroberos. Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Toya était dans le coma. Et deux que Yué et Yukito n'étaient plus. Elle se sentait si mal. Si mal.

On sonna à la porte. Elle descendit en automate ouvrir. Tomoyo et sa mère se tenait là, pâles, les lèvres serrées. La première pensée de Sakura fut pour son frère. Plus tard, elle se demanderait sans doutes s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que ce soit lui. Tomoyo l'a prit dans ses bras alors que sa mère lui annonçait le drame. Elle n'entendit que le début de la phrase avant de s'effondrer. Elle n'étendit pas que les voyous qui l'avait tué l'avait fait car il était le père d'une « ordure défendant des démons », ni tout le reste. Elle n'entendit qu'une chose : son père était mort.

Elle était toute seule.

Plus tard, un jeune homme, inspecteur de police vint la voir. Il se nommait Bakuza Irany. Sakura ne réalisa pas sur le moment à quel point il l'avait aidé. Il lui avait épargné beaucoup de choses. Plus tard elle lui en serait reconnaissante. Mais pour le moment, elle avait mal et cet homme en costume cravate ne faisait, lui semblait-il, que remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec toutes ses questions.

Bakuza sortit donc de la maison des Kinomoto sous le regard noir de la seule survivante de la famille. Il soupira en rejoignant sa voiture. Pauvre enfant…

Son téléphone cellulaire sonna.

« Inspecteur Irany, » fit-il.

« "Eros" ?... » commença la voix à l'autre bout du fils.

◊◊◊◊

**TOKYO, ****03 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Tomoyo regardait sur son grand écran les évènements survenus peu de temps avant à Sydney. Elle voyait, comme le reste du monde, ces deux magiciens se ruer sur la vague et la briser. Comment ? Les scientifiques restaient septiques. Pourquoi ? Les sociologues restaient septiques. C'était donc le scepticisme qui s'était emparé du monde entier à l'approche du procès de Sakura.

La jeune fille grimaça. N'avaient-ils rien comprit ? N'avaient-ils pas comprit que ces deux magiciens avaient donnés leurs vies pour protéger ce qu'ils aimaient ?

« Bande d'idiots » grinça la japonaise, pleine de colère envers ce qui lui avait prit celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Cela ne leur suffisait pas d'avoir prit à Sakura son insouciance, sa joie de vivre ? Non, il fallait maintenant qu'ils lui prennent sa liberté…

Yué, Yukito, le père de Sakura, Keroberos, Eriol, Kaho, Snipel Sun, Ruby Moon…

Ils étaient tous morts par la faute de ces fous. Par la faute de cette haine aveugle qu'ils avaient développés.

Ils avaient emprisonné Toya dans ce coma dont il ne sortirait certainement jamais.

Et Sakura dans cette prison dont elle n'avait certainement pas plus de chance de sortir.

Ils lui avaient volé sa voix…

Que voulaient-ils faire encore ?

◊◊◊◊

**TOKYO, 20 JUIN 2010**

Tomoyo regarda autour d'elle avec appréhension. Sakura ne devait pas habiter très loin. Mais encore restait-il à trouver l'appartement de son amie.

Après la mort de son père, la magicienne avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Elle s'était servie de l'argent de l'héritage pour louer un appartement convenable dans la capitale nippone, non loin de l'hôpital où se trouvait son frère.

Tomoyo avait conscience de n'être pas la personne dont son amie avait le plus besoin. Mais Shaolan, malgré toutes les recherches de la jeune femme, demeurait introuvable. Elle soupira, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le chinois disparaisse ainsi du jour au lendemain…

Mais le problème n'était pas là. Elle devait trouver l'appartement de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur et l'aider. Elle savait bien que Sakura était vendeuse dans un petit magasin de… de quoi déjà ? Zut, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Un truc un peu surprenant en tout cas. Elle devait avoir bien du mal à finir le mois… Bien entendu, elle avait du arrêter ses études par manque de fond pour les financer. Entre le loyer, l'hôpital pour son frère et les dépenses courantes, il était hors de question d'y penser.

C'était pour cela que Tomoyo était là – en partie. Elle allait pouvoir aider son amie sur ce plan là, elle le savait. Une place de cadre dans la Daidoji Company, ça ne se refusait pas, non ?

Bref, avant de s'emballer, il fallait trouver ce fichu appartement qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas être bien loin !!!

« Arrête toi ! » hurla-t-on.

Tomoyo releva les yeux de son plan pour voir un homme courir vers elle. Il semblait terrifié. Alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de la jeune femme, il s'immobilisa. Celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Des policiers venaient d'apparaître de l'autre coté de la rue.

« Attention, il est dangereux ! »

Ce n'était pas du tout l'impression qu'en avait Tomoyo. Terrorisé aurait sans doute était un meilleur terme. Elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de beaucoup plus penser à la question. Les policiers venaient de lancer des boites métalliques sur le sol. Une fumée s'en échappa, piquant le nez, les yeux et la gorge de la jeune femme qui n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut frappée par le blanc qui l'entouré. Que s'était-il passé ? Que faisait-elle là ?

« Tomoyo ! »

La jeune femme eut un sourire, elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. A coté d'elle se tenait Sakura. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son amie la regarda d'un air désolé.

« Le gaz des policiers s'est attaqué à tes cordes vocales. Tu ne peux pas parler pour le moment, mais ta voix reviendra seulement… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda tristement la jeune femme allongée dans le lit d'hôpital. Pour une fois qu'elle sortait sans ses gardes du corps, songea cette dernière, il fallait que ce genre de chose lui tombe dessus ! Elle aurait mieux faire de ne pas tenter d'être discrète !

« Je suis désolée Tomoyo, » reprit Sakura, « mais tu risques de ne jamais retrouver ta voix… »

… à suivre …


	5. V

Les Olympiens

**MEXICO, 06 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Juan regarda les relevés qu'on venait de lui amener. Il se trouvait dans le quartier général improvisé par les instances météorologiques mondiales depuis qu'avaient commencées les catastrophes météorologiques de ses dernières semaines. Le cyclone Magika, le séisme à Bruxelles, le tsunami à Sydney, l'inondation à Tamanrasset en Algérie (en plein Sahara), la pluie de grêle dans les Émirats Arabes Unis…

« Docteur Lleres, » l'appela-t-on, « nous avons une dépression monstre au dessus de la Norvège. »

Juan grimaça.

« Des risques de cyclone ? »

« Normalement non, mais… »

Son interlocuteur laissa sa phrase en suspend mais le jeune météorologue comprit très bien l'idée : toutes les connaissances qu'ils avaient ne semblaient plus pouvoir leur servir… Il serra les dents. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ?

Fatigué, il attrapa son téléphone cellulaire et s'éloigna pour être seul.

« C'est Juan, » dit-il alors que son interlocuteur décrochait. « J'ai besoin de toi "Aphrodite", j'ai une dépression au dessus de la Norvège, est-ce que Gaïa… ? »

◊◊◊◊

**WASHINGTON, ****09 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Il regarda le grand bâtiment qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, le procès devait être en train de s'ouvrir.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout. »_

Il secoua la tête en repensant aux paroles d'"Athéna". Elle était affreusement optimiste. Il soupira en regardant les flocons qui tombaient déjà depuis longtemps sur la capitale américaine. Gaïa faisait encore des siennes. Combien de temps cela allait-il durait avant que tout n'explose ? Y avait-il une solution, un moyen d'empêcher l'inévitable ?

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale… Même s'il s'était pourtant juré que ça le serait.

« Le cœur a ses raison que la raison ne connaît point, » chantonna la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Il grimaça. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours tendance à tout ramener à un proverbe. Qui n'était pourtant absolument pas pertinent. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas à intervenir lorsqu'il débattait avec lui-même en pensée. Elle sourit avec un amusement puéril, ses yeux améthyste pétillant de joie alors qu'il la foudroyait du regard. Elle et sa tendance à toujours mettre son grain de sel !

◊◊◊◊

_**AILLEURS, A UN CERTAIN MOMENT**__**…**_

_Elle regarda la salle du Sceau avec un regard neuf. Elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis un certain temps, et elle venait de prendre conscience que cet endroit était devenu une poudrière. Que devait-elle faire ? "Artémis" lui avait demandé de veiller sur leur domaine en l'absence de leur chef. Bien sûr, elle était contente qu'il sorte mais… mais égoïstement elle aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. _

_Elle se mordit la langue, elle n'avait pas à avoir de telles pensées. Chacun des siens étaient en train de batailler pour tenter d'empêcher le réveil total de Gaïa. Elle devait elle aussi se conformer au destin de son étoile. Parce qu'elle était "Hestia", une des douze Olympiens. _

◊◊◊◊

**WASHINGTON, ****09 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

La gorge de Sakura se serra à l'instant même où son procès fut déclaré ouvert. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle faisait là au juste. Elle avait seulement tenté de sauver des vies ! Depuis quand cela valait-il d'être envoyée en prison ?

A ses cotés, May Siriyawa semblait tellement calme que s'en était énervant. Les télévisions du monde entier étaient braquées sur elle. Depuis quand était-elle devenu un phénomène de foire ?

Dans la salle, elle le savait, Tomoyo la regardait. Tout comme Mme Li. Les deux dernières personnes sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter… Meilin étant toujours en attente de son propre procès.

Alors que le procureur se mettait à parler, Sakura laissa ses pensées dérivées. Tout avait tant changé en si peu de temps. Quelques années auparavant, aurait-elle cru qu'elle se retrouverait ainsi sur le banc des accusés devant un tribunal international pour avoir sauver des vies à l'âge de 20 ans ?

« Garde espoir. »

Elle sursauta. Quel était ce murmure ? Il semblait porté par le vent. Pourtant, Sakura aurait juré connaître cette voix. Cette voix un peu trop optimiste à son goût. Ce procès était joué d'avance. Elle avait été jugée avant même son ouverture. Ce n'était qu'un simulacre de justice. Une joyeuse farce. Dont elle était figurante bien malgré elle…

◊◊◊◊

**LONDRES, ****12 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

La nuit commençait à tomber, lorsque le jeune garde-côte, baillant aux corneilles, rentra enfin chez lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière de son appartement. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir.

« Salut William, » fit une voix joyeuse.

Sursautant, le jeune homme tomba du sofa, se cognant au passage l'épaule contre la table base.

« Saphira ! » rugit-il, énervé.

La lumière s'alluma laissant apparaître une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux traits fins, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans la salle des Sceaux ? »

« Inutile, "Hestia" s'en occupe pour le moment, nous on a une autre mission. »

William soupira, songeant que ce ne serait pas encore ce jouir là qu'il aurait une nuit tranquille.

« Que doit-on faire ? »

« Nous rendre au plus vite à Johannesburg… »

◊◊◊◊

**JOHANNESBURG, ****12 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Kim sauta de son bus avec légèreté. Plus que quelques mètres à faire, et elle retrouverait son groupe de copine pour une petite journée shopping. L'adolescente sourit en songeant à la belle journée qui les attendait.

Alors qu'elle passait devant un kiosque à journaux, les gros titres attirèrent son attention.

_**« AUCUNE SURPRISE LORS DE LA SEANCE DU PROCES DE LA MAGICIENNE SAKURA KINOMOTO D'HIER A WASHINGTON »**_ titrait l'un d'eux.

La jeune fille grimaça. Pas de surprise. Bien entendu. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur. Chaque nuit, dans ses rêves, elle se voyait arrêtée… Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle était loin de posséder le pouvoir de la Maîtresse des Cartes…

« Kim ! »

La voix de Cherry la fit sursauter.

« Et bien, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, » la taquina gentiment son amie.

« C'est rien, » sourit la magicienne. « On y va ? »

« Oui, les autres vont… »

Cherry fut soudain coupée par une sirène stridente.

« Une alerte ? » chuchota Kim.

Le système des alertes avait été mit en place quelques semaines plus tôt pour prévenir les habitants de la ville en cas de risque imminent de catastrophe. Cherry se mit à courir vers l'abri le plus proche comme on le lui avait apprit, traînant une Kim inquiète derrière elle.

Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Emportée dans son élan, la magicienne se cogna violement contre le dos de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » s'exclama-t-elle en frottant son nez meurtrit.

Elle eut la réponse sans que Cherry n'ouvre la bouche. Une tornade venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision.

« Elle… » bredouilla Cherry, pâle. « Elle vient vers nous. »

En effet, songeant son amie. La tornade venait vers elle. Déjà les vents tourbillonnants se faisaient sentir. Kim ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait entendu parlé du tsunami de Sydney et de la réaction des deux magiciens. Elle savait que l'un d'eux était bien plus jeune qu'elle. Ils avaient tout fait pour sauver des vies. Comme la Maîtresse des Cartes avant eux.

« Cherry, » dit-elle avec une détermination qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir, « mets toi derrière moi et surtout, ne m'interromps pas… »

La magicienne détacha la broche en forme du violon qu'elle portait toujours à sa poitrine. Puis elle se tourna vers son amie.

« Et toi qui est croyante, » ajouta-t-elle, « prie pour que ça marche. »

Elle regarda ensuite la tornade avec un air de défit. Elle brandit la broche.

« Par nos antiques pouvoirs, violon des Muses, reprend ici ton apparence première ! »

Soudain, le sujet de métal s'illumina et un superbe violon, n'ayant rien à envier aux stradivarius, se matérialisa dans sa main avec son archet. Kim le calla contre son menton, posa l'archer sur les cordes…

Et commença à jouer.

Aussitôt une superbe musique s'éleva et envahi les rues environnantes. Cherry regarda son amie avec incrédulité. Elle semblait perdue dans un autre monde. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de tornade. Comme qu'il n'y avait plus que la musique. Une poudre scintillante semblait s'échapper des cordes de l'instrument à chaque note jouée et s'envoler vers les vents en furie.

Ainsi, c'était ça la magie. Cherry se sentait fasciné. C'était tellement beau ! Comment pouvait-on penser qu'une chose si belle fasse tant de mal ?

La musique vibrait dans l'air et semblait… empêcher la tornade d'avancer ! Cherry se frotta les yeux pour… pourquoi déjà ? Sans doute par réflexe, pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Pourtant tout cela semblait n'être qu'un rêve…

« Une musicienne, » dit soudain une voix. « C'est rare. »

Cherry se retourna violement. Et remarqua avec étonnement que toute une foule s'était regroupée pour voir son amie jouer. Parmi elle, se tenaient deux personnes, cachées sous des capes blanches semblables aux manteaux du moyen-âge. Leurs visages restaient ainsi inconnus.

« On dit que les musiciennes sont très puissante, » observa la voix, que Cherry reconnu comme féminine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

L'un des deux inconnus se tourna vers elle.

« Tu es son amie c'est ça ? Je suis "Poséidon" et voici "Aphrodite". »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, mécontente. Ce type la prenait vraiment pour une idiote ! Ou alors c'était lui qui était fou de se prendre pour le Dieu des Océans grec !

« Je vais lui donner un coup de main, » déclara "Aphrodite".

Elle s'avança vers Kim. Cherry fit un pas pour l'en empêcher mais la main de "Poséidon" se posa sur son épaule, l'en empêchant. Entre temps, la jeune femme était arrivée aux cotés de la musicienne.

Et elle se mit à chanter, suivant le rythme de la musique du violon. Cherry ouvrit grand les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait entendu plus beau duo. Elle en avait même oublié la tornade, n'observant que les deux artistes.

La jeune fille n'aurait pas su dire lorsque la musique s'arrêta, combien de temps elle avait duré. Mais elle réalisa avec surprise que la tornade avait disparue. Et soudain, la rue ne fut plus qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Se tournant, Cherry réalisa qu'il devait y avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes présentes et que plusieurs avaient des caméras. L'effet apaisant de la musique disparaissant, elle fuit prise d'inquiétude. Qu'allait-il arriver à Kim ?

Mais son amie, loin de ces considérations, s'était tournée vers sa partenaire du moment.

« Ce fut un plaisir de chanter avec toi, petite musicienne, » fit "Aphrodite", « il est rare de trouver des magiciens initiés à l'Art aujourd'hui. Tu es extrêmement douée pour ton âge. Tu feras une superbe violoniste ! »

« Merci. »

Ce fut tout ce que Kim parvint à souffler, trop émue pour parler.

« "Aphrodite" nous devons partir ! J'ai ma nuit à terminer ! » râla soudain "Poséidon".

« Rah, la, la, » grogna la jeune femme. « C'que tu peux être désespérant des fois ! »

◊◊◊◊

_**AILLEURS, UN CERTAIN JOUR**_

_« Comment va la petite musicienne ? »_

_Soupirant tristement, "Poséidon" se tourna vers sa camarade aux yeux noisette._

_« Elle a été arrêtée. »_

_« C'était à prévoir, » observa le jeune homme qui se tenait avec eux. _

_« Je sais, » fit doucement "Aphrodite", « mais… je ne sais pas… j'espérais. »_

_« Nous espérons tous, Saphira, » sourit "Poséidon"._

◊◊◊◊

**TOKYO, ****14 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sylvia courrait à en perdre halène dans les couloirs du St Lucien Hospital. Elle déboula sans douceur dans la chambre 365.

« Arrêtez ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle essoufflée.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça docteur Mirralie. »

« Pas question ! » rugit la jeune femme. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de débrancher ce garçon sans l'aval d'un membre de sa famille ! »

« Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, sa sœur, la seule famille qui lui reste, comparaît devant la Cour Internationale de Justice et est une magicienne. Il y a toute les chances que cet homme en soit un également… »

« Avez-vous oublier votre serment, docteur ? »

« Non, mais j'ai une ordonnance de justice m'autorisant à débrancher cet homme ! Alors écartez-vous ! »

Sylvia serra les poings, tremblant de rage.

« Pas question ! » affirma-t-elle, se positionnant entre Toya en son collège.

« Ecartez-vous Mirralie ! » s'énerva ce dernier. « Ou bien j'appelle la sécurité et je vous fait rapatrier pied et poing liés dans cette putain d'Italie que vous n'auriez pas du quitter ! »

« Allez vous faire voir ! Je ne bougerais pas ! »

Le médecin se retourna, comme pour partir, et l'italienne cru qu'elle avait remporté cette bataille. Elle ne vit pas venir le plateau métallique qui s'abattit sur sa tête, l'emmenant dans le doux royaume de l'inconscience.

Les hommes devenaient décidément fous lorsqu'ils avaient peur…

… à suivre …


	6. VI

Les Olympiens

_**AILLEURS, UN JOUR …**_

_Elle grimaça alors que le jeune homme appliquait de la glace sur son crâne. _

_« Sans blague, il t'a assommé avec un plateau de la cantine ? »_

_« Oui Saphira. Ce type est fou. Il va comparaître devant l'ordre des médecins. » fit la blessée._

_« Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il a débranché Toya Kinomoto et qu'il est mort. » observa un des jeunes hommes._

_Un silence pesant s'installa. _

_« "Poséidon" a raison, » observa tristement Sylvia. « Si seulement je ne m'étais pas laissé avoir aussi facilement ! »_

_« Tu n'y es pour rien, "Héra", tu n'aurais pas pu deviner ! »_

_La doctoresse croisa le regard améthyste de son interlocutrice qui lui sourit._

_« Merci "Artémis"… »_

_« Et maintenant ? » demanda "Hestia"._

_« "Héphaïstos", c'est toi notre météorologiste, qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« Je pense que ce n'est plus de mon ressort, en tant que scientifique je parle. Tous mes assistants de Mexico sont perplexes. Nous ne pouvons quasiment plus rien faire… »_

_« Je me demande si… »_

"_Artémis" se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui venait de parler._

_« Si quoi ? » s'enquit-elle. _

_« Je me demande si Gaïa ne réfléchit pas à ses interventions... »_

_« Pardon ? » s'étrangla "Héphaïstos". « Tu plaisantes ? »_

_« Réfléchit, Juan. Et si à Bruxelles, son but était de faire intervenir Sakura ? Et si à Sydney, elle avait voulu faire intervenir ce Daniel, à Tamanrasset il y avait ce vieux sorcier, Raphor, dans les Emirats, cette danseuse, Yasmine et à Johannesburg la musicienne, Kim. De ces cinq là, il n'en reste plus que deux en vie… »_

_« C'est impossible ! » protesta "Héra". « Gaïa n'est pas à proprement dire une entité pensante. Elle ne peut pas mettre sur pied un tel plan ! »_

_« Peut-être… Espérons le… »_

_Le silence s'installa. Pesant. _

_« Ca ne nous dit pas ce que nous devons faire pour la jeune Maîtresse des Cartes, » intervint soudain une jeune femme. « Ce procès ne peut pas être gagné sans que nous ayons un bon plan. »_

_« Franchement "Athéna", tu y crois ? Même avec une défense en béton, cette jeune femme est condamnée d'avance. »_

_« Il n'est pas des mes habitudes de me laisser abattre si facilement, "Hermès" ! » répliqua durement "Athéna"._

_« Et si nous leur révélions tout. »_

"_Artémis" sursauta, se tournant violemment vers son ami._

_« Tu es sûr de toi "Apollon" ? » hoqueta-t-elle._

_« On ne pourra pas maintenir le Sceau très longtemps de toute façon. Alors autant que le monde sache ce qui l'attend et qu'il le comprenne. »_

_« On risque de provoquer une panique, » observa "Hestia". _

_« La panique est déjà là, » fit "Poséidon"._

_« Il va donc nous falloir peser le pour et le contre, » trancha "Apollon"._

◊◊◊◊

**BALTIMORE, 16 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Léo rentra chez lui avec plaisir. La journée n'avait pas réellement été dure, mais il était pourtant ravi qu'elle soit finie, du moins en se qui concernait le boulot. Il sourit en poussant la porte, aspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de son chez lui. Ces trois semaines passées à New York avaient été longues.

Dans la maison, tout semblait calme. Le silence n'était rompu que par la voix d'un journaliste qui parlait de la dernière catastrophe naturelle en date et le chantonnement de son épouse.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui offrit ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Il laissa tomber son sac et son attaché-case pour l'enlacer.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi Léo. Alors comment ça c'est passé à New York ? »

« Barbant ! » gronda-t-il, enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

Elle rit doucement, songeant que sa semaine à elle avait été chargée. Puis, décidée à laisser ses mauvaises pensées de cotés, elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

◊◊◊◊

**WASHINGTON, 16 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

May grinça des dents. Les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareil simulacre de justice ! A quoi jouaient ces magistrats ? Avaient-ils déjà oublié qu'ils s'étaient engagés à rendre la justice sans préjugés ? Sakura n'avait-elle pas droit au même traitement que les autres ?

L'avocate regarda furtivement autour d'elle. Quasiment toute la salle était acquise aux paroles du procureur. Et elle était bien incapable de prouver formellement que la Maîtresse des Cartes n'avait pas provoqué le séisme dont elle était accusée. Elle ne pouvait que mettre en avant les incohérences : pourquoi provoquer un tremblement de terre dans un but terroriste, pour ensuite sauver des centaines de personnes en prenant ainsi le risque d'être arrêtée ? Mais elle avait l'impression de parler dans le vide. Si seulement elle avait pu tout leur dire. Il aurait été si simple de prouver que la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec le séisme… Mais elle ne pouvait rien révélé de tel.

Alors l'avocate serra les dents.

◊◊◊◊

**NEW YORK, 16 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Yelan marchait rapidement dans les rues froides de cette immense ville. Elle devait agir au plus vite pour rejoindre le tribunal international où se trouvait Sakura. La descendante de Clow Read s'arrêta devant un bâtiment qui semblait en ruine. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Yelan Li. » annonça-t-elle simplement avant de pénétrer dans l'endroit.

Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise de se retrouver avec dans un grand hall à la mode victorienne et richement décoré. Un grand nombre de personnes l'y attendait.

« Mme Li, » salua l'un d'eux. « Nous vous attendions. »

« Bien, » répondit simplement la chinoise. « Avez-vous pensé à ma proposition ? »

« Mmm… Certes, vous devez bien admettre que c'est dangereux pour nous. »

« Oui. Mais à travers le monde, de nombreux magiciens ont sauvé des vies au mépris de leur liberté. Cela a considérablement ébranlé l'opinion publique. C'est notre chance. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas que les mémoires soient prêtes à oublier Los Angelès ou Paris… »

« Nous nous devons d'essayer. Les magiciens sont terrorisés, et il est du devoir de l'ordre de Myrddin de trouver des solutions ! »

« Parfait, essayons… »

◊◊◊◊

**WASHINGTON, 16 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

May cligna des yeux. La journée avait été difficile et elle ne s'attendait guère à une telle intervention. A ses cotés, Sakura semblait toujours aussi vide de réaction. S'en était frustrant à la fin ! L'avocate regarda face à elle, Mme Li, le regard plein de détermination.

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Ca peut-être dangereux pour vous. »

« J'en suis sûre. »

C'était sa chance, la jeune femme le savait. Si l'ordre de Myrddin décidait de se montrer au grand jour et de prendre la défense de Sakura, elle avait peut-être une chance de renverser les pronostics.

« Je peux vous appeler à la barre comme témoin de moralité, » dit-elle, « mais le procureur tentera de vous discréditer. »

« Le procureur… » fit Yelan avec un triste sourire.

◊◊◊◊

**WASHINGTON, 16 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

George posa lourdement son attaché-case dans le hall. Il était épuisé. Ce procès n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait cru. L'avocat de la défense, Maître Siriyawa, cette japonaise, était coriace et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Et le pire était qu'en plus, ses arguments tenaient la route.

Le magistrat passa sa main sur son visage. Il était procureur depuis longtemps, il en avait vu d'autres ! Merde, cette fille n'allait pas le faire douter maintenant ! Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées qu'il trouvait fort inappropriées.

« Kate ! Lily ! Je suis rentrée. »

Comme à son habitude, l'homme n'attendit pas de réponse et se rendit dans le salon. Mais là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver non seulement ses deux filles, sagement assises sur les fauteuils. Mais aussi un jeune garçon de l'âge de Lily.

« Papa, on doit te parler. » fit cette dernière.

Lui parler ? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Les pires scénarios germèrent instantanément dans l'esprit du procureur. De toute façon, décida-t-il de façon très arbitraire, Lily est trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami. Alors qui était ce garçon ??

Kate se leva. George la regarda les yeux ronds. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi grande ? Merde… Quel âge avait-elle déjà ? 15 ans ? Déjà ?

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. » dit-elle. « Je vais chercher du thé. »

Du thé ? s'étonna pour lui-même le magistrat. Il ne buvait pas de thé pourtant ! Il se tourna alors vers Lily.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je te présente Mike Jackson papa, » dit simplement la jeune fille.

Kate revint sur ces entrefaites. Apparemment, le thé était déjà prêt, se dit George. Donc ils l'attendaient de pieds fermes.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là toutes les deux j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe pour l'amour du Ciel ! »

Le magistrat commençait à en avoir assez de cette mise en scène. Il avait eu une dure journée et si elles voulaient lui faire payer le fait qu'il ne les ait pas vu grandir, il allait vite leur rappeler que les parents voient – ou acceptent de voir – rarement leurs enfants devenir grands. Merde, songea-t-il, Lily serait bientôt majeure !

« Il y a quelques heures, en rentrant du Lycée on a reçu un coup de téléphone de l'oncle Raymond. »

George leva un sourcil avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que le frère de leur mère venait faire dans l'histoire ?

« Et ? » fit-il.

« Et il nous a fait part de la dernière décision de l'ordre de Myrddin. »

L'ordre de quoi ? C'était pas vrai ! Ses filles ne faisaient pas partie d'une secte ! Si c'était le cas, Raymond avait intérêt à ne pas le croiser de si tôt s'il tenait à son intégrité physique ! pensa le magistrat avec énervement.

« Ce n'est pas une secte, papa, » fit Kate comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Puis Lily reprit la parole.

« C'est l'assemblée des magiciens. C'est en quelques sortes elle qui décide de la conduite à tenir dans diverses situations. Impliquant ou non les personnes sans-pouvoirs. Elle est constituée des plus puissants et des plus sages magiciens encore vivants. »

George ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restaient obstinément bloqués dans sa gorge. Comment ? Pourquoi ses filles lui parlaient-elles de magiciens ? Comment savaient-elles tout cela ?

« Maman en faisait partit papa. C'était une guérisseuse parmi les plus puissantes. »

L'information tomba tel un coup de guillotine. Impossible. C'était impossible. Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment, peut-être même sans qu'il n'ait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, la main de George s'abattit durement sur la joue de sa fille. Aussitôt, le jeune adolescent qui se tenait prêt d'elle réagit. Il s'interposa entre Lily qui, choquée, se tenait la joue et George qui, debout, tremblait de colère. Ce dernier réalisa furtivement qu'un arc venait d'apparaître dans la main du jeune homme. Ainsi s'était vrai. Ainsi ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague.

« Papa, » tenta Kate, la voix brisée.

« Dites moi que vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Dites moi qui vous n'êtes pas de telle aberrations ! » fit le magistrat, d'une voix roque.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama Lily, en colère. « Nous sommes des magiciennes ! »

« Sortez ! »

L'ordre tétanisa Kate sans pour autant surprendre sa sœur aînée.

« Partez d'ici, » reprit leur père. « Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! »

◊◊◊◊

**BALTIMORE, 16 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Léo sourit en écoutant sa femme lui raconter sa vie ces dernières semaines. Elle lui disait que ça n'avait rien eut de palpitant. Et il voyait dans son regard brillant qu'il lui avait manqué.

Mais soudain le téléphone sonna. Soupirant de cette interruption, il se leva.

« Allo ? »

« Allo, » lui répondit-on, « est-ce que je pourrais parler à Saphira s'il vous plait ? »

Léo fut surpris d'entendre une voix d'adolescent au bout du fils.

« Bien sûr, de la part de qui ? »

« Mike. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa femme.

« Un certain Mike pour toi. »

Il fut alors surpris de voir son épouse pâlir soudain et se jeter sur le téléphone.

« Mike ? Tout va bien ? Où êtes-vous ? » s'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

« Ça va, ça va. Mais Lily et Kate sont à la rue. Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

« Bien sûr, dites moi où vous êtes, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

« En fait, on n'est pas loin… J'ai ouvert une porte, mais avec ton mari qui était rentré… »

« Je comprend. Ce n'est pas important. Tu peux ouvrir une porte ici. »

« Merci "Aphrodite". »

Léo, qui n'avait pas entendu parler Mike, fronça les sourcils en entendant sa femme parler d'ouvrir des portes. Que voulait-elle dire ?

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire étrange.

« Je suis désolée mon chéri, » fit-elle, « mais nous allons avoir des invités de dernière minute. »

Léo approuva de la tête sans vraiment faire attention. Que diable se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas le genre de sa femme d'agir ainsi…

« J'espère que tu as l'esprit ouvert, Léo, » ajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre à grande enjambée le salon.

L'esprit ouvert ? Comment ça ? Il la rejoint, des questions plein la tête, juste à temps pour voir une sorte de couloir se matérialiser dans la pièce. Et trois adolescents en sortir…

… à suivre …


	7. VII

Les Olympiens

**BALTIMORE, 16 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Léo n'en revenait pas. Sa femme, Saphira, une magicienne. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais c'était bel et bien réel. Et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Tout d'abord il se sentait trahi. Parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit. Parce qu'elle avait gardé ce secret pour elle seule. Et puis il avait peur. Pas d'elle. Ça non ! Mais de la perdre. Les magiciens étaient tous hors-la-loi. Si on la capturait…

Mike serra un peu plus Lily contre lui. Il regarda "Aphrodite" parler doucement à Kate. Les deux jeunes filles étaient anéanties. Elles avaient espéré. Espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que leur père comprenne. Il n'avait pas comprit. Pire que tout, il les avait jetées à la porte…

Kate sembla se calmer et Saphira lui sourit.

« Vous pourrez rester ici tant que vous voudrez, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Cette maison est protégée par un sceau, personne ne vous y trouvera.  
- Nous devons prévenir notre oncle, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète… dit faiblement Lily.  
- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en faire, je m'occuperais de mettre Raymond au courant. Mais pour le moment, mieux vaut que vous n'ayez pas le voir, c'est le premier endroit où l'on vous cherchera…  
- Mais enfin, il est en danger ! Papa risque de lancer les forces de police contre lui ! »  
- Ne t'en fais pas, jeune fille, fit "Aphrodite". Les membres de l'ordre de Myrddin sont en lieu sûr jusqu'à l'intervention de Mme Li demain au procès. A ce moment là, de toute façon, ils seront tous sur le devant de la scène…  
- J'ai peur… » chuchota Kate.

Léo se mordit la lèvre. Pauvres enfants. Il était désolé pour elles. Et il se sentait honteux. Honteux de voir ce que la peur faisait faire aux siens… Etaient-ils tous devenus fous ?

-----------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 17 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

« J'appelle Yelan Li à la barre, » fit May.

A coté d'elle, George sera les dents en voyant la superbe femme se rendre à la barre, la tête haute, fière. Ainsi, la famille Li, une des plus puissantes et influentes du continent asiatique, était une famille de sorciers. Il serra les poings. Yelan jura sur la bible. May s'approcha d'elle.

« Mme Li, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
- Parce que je connais bien l'accusée. Et que je suis moi-même magicienne. »

Une rumeur s'éleva soudain. Le juge la fit taire rapidement, menaçant de faire évacuer la salle. Puis, il se tourna vers le témoin.

« Madame, avez-vous conscience qu'un tel aveu peut vous envoyer en prison ?  
- En effet, approuva calmement la chinoise.  
- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda May, mettant ainsi des mots sur la question que tous se posait.  
- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi et que j'ai reçu l'aval de l'ordre de Myrddin. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ainsi une des nôtres être jetée au bûché sans tenter de l'aider. De plus, nous avons tous conscience que cela ne s'arrêtera pas là. Tous les nôtres sont en danger à présent que vous avez lancé cette chasse aux sorcières. Mais nous ne sommes pas des terroristes. Parmi les nôtres, il y a des hommes, femmes, des enfants, de vieillards. Nous sommes un peuple à part entière. Et nous vivons aux cotés des êtres humains ne possédant pas de pouvoirs depuis le commencement des temps. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.  
- Balivernes ! s'exclama George, énervé. Regardez donc ce que font les votre madame ! Regardez ces villes détruites et…  
- J'ai aussi vu des magiciens tout faire pour protéger lesdites villes, le coupa Yelan. Certes ce qui s'est produit à Los Angelès comme à Paris est affreux, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de condamné Sakura là-dessus. Elle n'y ait pour rien. Tout ce qu'elle à fait, c'est utiliser son pouvoir pour empêcher un immeuble de tomber, sauvant ainsi de nombreuses personnes… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, UN CERTAIN JOUR…**_

"_Artémis" sourit. _

_« L'intervention de Yelan a renversé les sondages, dit-elle, elle a parlé des heures devant la Cour Internationale de Justice, mais le jeu en a valu la chandelle ! Il semblerait que la majorité des personnes soient à présent plus hésitante à envoyer Sakura au pilori. Et en plus il n'a pas été fait une seule fois mention de l'ascendance des filles du procureur Garner. »_

_Son compagnon ne répondit pas._

_« Allo, "Apollon", je te parle. » appela-t-elle._  
-_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est loin d'être gagné, crois moi… »_

_La jeune femme grimaça, mécontente. Sachant pertinemment que les pressentiments de son ami étaient tristement fiables…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 20 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Espoir. C'est fou comme ce mot sonner étrangement aux oreilles de Sakura. Ce mot qu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter depuis quelques jours. Ce mot qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais pensé prononcer ou même penser sans désillusion. Et maintenant, elle était là, à espérer. Pour elle et pour tous les magiciens du monde.

Pouvait-elle réellement s'en sortir ? Etre acquittée ? Elle ne le savait pas. Son avocate semblait très optimiste. Les journalistes avaient été prit de passion pour son histoire. Du rôle de magicienne maléfique, elle était passée à celui d'héroïne sans vraiment comprendre.

Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**QUELQUE PART SOUS LES ROCHEUSES, 20 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Meilin eut un sourire en regardant les informations sur la télévision (rivalisant avec un mouchoir de poche) qui trônait dans le réfectoire de la prison, plus pour le personnel que pour les prisonniers dont elle faisait partit d'ailleurs. Selon toute vraisemblance, Sakura était partie pour s'en sortir. Peut-être cet affreux cauchemar allait-il enfin prendre fin.

La chinoise soupira en fermant les yeux. La vie dans cette prison était affreuse. La violence quotidienne. La proximité étouffante. L'absence totale de toute lumière naturelle. Tout cela était tellement pesant. Elle était fatiguée. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait refusé la proposition de Sakura. Pourquoi elle n'était pas partie. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Même la vie de fugitive était préférable à la vie ici. Et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment comme la japonaise… Elle n'avait pas tout perdue. Et plus encore, elle n'avait pas perdu espoir et surtout goût à la vie…

Mais finalement, peut-être s'en sortirait-elle. Maintenant que le procès de Sakura avait prit une tournure aussi favorable à la Maîtresse des Cartes, la situation pour Meilin était devenue bien meilleure. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas l'accuser de complicité avec une personne dont il avait été reconnu qu'elle n'avait rien fait…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, UN JOUR…**_

''_Artémis'' marchait dans la grande avenue du Temple du Sceau. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à la beauté du monde qui l'entourait. Seules revenait les paroles de son ami. ''Apollon'' était inquiet. Il sentait que quelque chose allait avoir lieu et que cette chose allait leur attirer des problèmes. Il était certes resté très vague mais la jeune femme le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas part de ses inquiétudes – même pas à elle – s'il n'était pas sûr que quelque chose de grave se tramer. _

_Elle serra les dents, en colère. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon avoir autant de pouvoirs si c'était pour rester impuissante ainsi ? Gaïa allait-elle être libérée ? Etait-il possible qu'ils ne parviennent pas à maintenir le Sceau ? Que pour la première fois depuis dix milles ans les Olympiens faillissent à leur tache ?_

_Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle ne croyait pas en l'existence de Dieu quelconque. Cette idée de divinité toutes puissantes avait toujours été pour elle quelque peu stupide et enfantine. De plus sa formation de gardienne lui avait apprit les failles des mythologies ou religions. Pourtant, à cet instant là, elle aurait aimé qu'une puissance supérieure existe et lui vienne en aide. Mais non, l'avenir de la Terre ne se trouvait pas dans les mains d'une quelconque entité supérieure, mais dans celles des gardiens. Elle le savait…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 21 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

May se sentait terriblement joyeuse ce jour là. Pourtant, d'habitude elle voyait arriver le lundi avec inquiétude, sachant que c'était une cause quasiment perdue d'avance qu'elle jouait. Mais maintenant elle avait toutes ses chances.

« Je trouve ça triste. »

L'avocate sursauta, se tournant vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Elle croisa son regard améthyste sans réussir à lire dedans.

« Que Sakura soit en voie d'acquittement ? fit-elle incompréhensive.  
- Non, répondit l'autre, que la justice ne se suffise plus à elle-même. »

May fronça les sourcils, comprenant où son amie voulait en venir.

« Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de conquérir l'opinion pour être coupable ou innocent ? La justice est censée être aveugle, droite et juste. Peut-on dire ça de ce que le Tribunal International appelle « justice » ? Moi, j'appelle ça « opinion ». La Maîtresse des Cartes n'est pas jugée sur ses actes mais sur les opinions que les autres ont d'elle. Ce n'est pas de la justice. Ça n'en a jamais été.  
- C'est vrai que notre système a des failles, fit doucement May, mais tu vois tout en noir. La pression de l'opinion publique sur les jurés est très forte, je ne le nie pas. Mais à la fin, peut-être aurons-nous un jugement juste. Je ferais tout pour cela. Je suis sûr que les Humains, magiciens ou non, peuvent reconnaître leurs erreurs et les corriger. »

Sa compagne regarda par la fenêtre les rues encombrées de monde.

« Je l'espère de tout cœur, répondit-elle simplement. Sans quoi, tout ce que nous faisons depuis tout ce temps était vain. »

May sourit.

« Fais moi confiance. J'ai foi en eux. Ils nous ont certes montré le pire, mais aussi le meilleur, ne l'oublions pas ! »

Oui, elle était sûre au plus profond d'elle-même que tout cela finirait bien…

… à suivre …


	8. VIII

Les Olympiens

**OULAN-BATOR, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Gateo courrait le plus vite possible. Il serrait contre lui de tout ses forces sont précieux chargement. Derrière lui, il entendait les policiers crier. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il s'arrête. Il gagnait du terrain. Il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Déjà or de porté de la vue des membres des forces de l'ordre, il tourna brusquement dans une ruelle. Malheureusement pour lui, il se cogna à quelqu'un et se retrouva projeté en arrière.

« Gateo ! »

La voix claire de sa sœur aînée le fit sursauter. Elle regardait le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est _ça_ ? »

Le jeune garçon croisa le regard de l'adolescente. Il pouvait y voir cette colère qu'avaient autrefois les yeux de leur mère quand il faisait une bêtise. Poing sur les hanches, son aînée le dévisageait, attendant sa réponse.

« Alea ! Ca fait des mois qu'on mange plus que de racines ! s'exclama-t-il pour se justifier. Un peu de viande…  
- Ca suffit ! le coupa la jeune fille. Gateo, je t'avais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu voles !  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! dit-elle avec une autorité presque maternelle. J'espère au moins que tu ne t'ais pas servi de tes dons pour ce vol ? »

Son frère baissa les yeux, honteux. Bien sûr que si, il avait utilisé son pouvoir de lévitation pour chiper cette viande. Mais après tout, il y avait droit ! La pauvre Alea travaillait d'arrache pied pour une misère depuis la mort de leur mère et ils avaient à peine de quoi se nourrir. C'était injuste. Ils avaient droit à mieux. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il utilise ses dons comme elle les appelait pour leur rendre la vie meilleure ?

« Il est là ! »

Un cri fit sursauter Gateo.

Alea lui saisit la main et se mit à courir. Mais elle se retrouva face à un mur. Et ainsi, avant même qu'ils ne puissent comprendre, ils étaient encerclés par une ribambelle de policiers armés. L'adolescente se mit devant son frère, protectrice.

« Je vous en prie, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mon petit frère n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait. Il va rendre ce qu'il a prit. Ne lui faites pas de mal…  
- Silence Sorcière ! » cria quelqu'un.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais il n'en sortit aucun son. Seule une détonation vint déchirer l'espace d'un instant le ciel. Gateo sentit du liquide chaud gicler sur son visage. Son esprit d'enfant refusait d'admettre la réalité qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il lui sembla que son sœur tombait au ralentit, les yeux ronds, plus surprise que terrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-elle eut le temps de comprendre ? Jamais personne ne le saurait. Le garçon sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Alea. Sa sœur. Tout ce qui lui restait au monde.

_Morte_.

Et soudain, comme s'il s'éveillait, Gateo comprit la signification de toute ce qui venait de se passer. Les policiers avaient cru que la jeune fille était une magicienne et ils l'avaient tués. Parce qu'elle avait voulu le protéger.

Mais elle n'avait jamais eut le moindre pouvoir. Elle n'était pas une magicienne…

« Elle n'était pas une magicienne !!!! »

Douleur. Colère. Haine.

Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle l'avait toujours protégé de son mieux. Elle avait tenté de lui donner une belle vie. Et lui avait tout gâcher à vouloir toujours plus. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Elle n'avait rien fait.

Culpabilité. Douleur. Incompréhension. Injustice.

Quelqu'un cria quelque chose. Un policier sans doute. Que lui ordonnait-il ? Gateo ne savait pas. Il releva les yeux.

Colère. Haine.

Son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais été belliqueux de nature. Pourtant à cet instant, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était la mort de ces hommes qui lui avait prit sa grande sœur. Sa protectrice. Sa presque-mère. Celle qu'il aimait tant.

Culpabilité. Douleur. Incompréhension. Injustice. Colère. Haine.

Il sentait son pouvoir courir dans ses veines, brûlant et offensif, sa magie changer et s'échapper de son corps. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eut qu'un simple pouvoir de lévitation. Mais l'aberration de cette puissance qui devenait sienne ne le toucha pas. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. D'où venait ce pouvoir soudain.

Culpabilité. Douleur. Incompréhension. Injustice. Colère. Haine.

Douleur. Colère. Haine.

Colère. Haine.

Haine…

La puissance s'échappa soudain. Une vive lumière se répandit, tel un éclair, sur tout Oulan-Bator.

Puis, plus rien… Absolument plus rien.

---------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sakura regardait May se débattre pour la sortir de prison avec un regard neuf depuis quelques temps. Un regard où une étincelle d'espoir s'était allumé. L'avocate ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer à des paroles du procureur mais soudain, quelqu'un entra en trombe.

D'un même mouvement toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Les magistrats le foudroyèrent du regard. Mais sa pâleur interloqua plus d'une personne. Il s'agissait selon toute probabilité d'un policier, sans doute affecté au tribunal.

Derrière lui était apparu deux autre hommes poussait une télévision posée sur un meuble à roulettes.

« Je crois que vous devriez entendre cela… » dit l'homme d'une voix blanche.

Ils allumèrent l'écran.

---------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Tomoyo posa ses mains sur sa bouche dans un cri muet. Non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas maintenant. _Surtout pas maintenant !_ songea-t-elle alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait que trop conscience des conséquences…

---------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, UN CERTAIN JOUR…**_

_Il frappa dans le mur. Son poing protesta et ses phalanges se mirent à saigner sous la violence de l'impact. Mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sentit plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu l'empêcher ?_

_Qu'allait-il advenir de Sakura maintenant ? _

---------------------------------------------------

**WASHINTON, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

_« … Oulan-Bator, capitale de la Mongolie a soudainement, il y a à peine quelques minutes disparus de nos écran, »_ disait la voix d'un homme s'échappant de la télé. On pouvait voir écrit qu'il travaillait à la NASA au service des satellites.

« _Nos satellites peuvent nous permettre de voir le monde entier en temps réel, »_ intervint une femme près de lui – c'était probablement une de ses collèges. _« Il y a eut une soudaine lumière et lorsqu'elle a disparu, Oulan-Bator avait été remplacée par une plaine vide. Il n'y a plus rien…  
- Pouvez-vous expliquer ce phénomène ? _demanda un journaliste.  
-_ Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, »_ intervint une nouvelle personne.

A l'intérieur du tribunal où le silence était complet, Sakura retint son souffle. Non. Pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait garder cette étincelle d'espoir. Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme, cet inconnu, dise cette phrase qui soufflerait cette pauvre flammèche qu'elle tentait obstinément de maintenir en vie. _Aidez moi_ hurla-t-elle mentalement. _Aidez moi… Shaolan, aide moi…_

_« Je ne vois que la magie capable de faire une telle chose. »_

Ça y était. C'était dit. La main de May se posa sur l'épaule Sakura. La jeune femme tremblait, les lèvres serraient, les yeux obstinément tournaient vers l'écran sur lequel un homme était en train d'incriminer les siens avec ferveur. L'avocate ne prêtait plus d'attention à ce qui se disait. Elle regardait avec inquiétude sa cliente. Elle se demandait si la Maîtresse des Cartes allait réussir à soutenir ce choc. Allait-elle parvenir à rester debout cette fois ? May serra les dents. Tout semblait s'acharner contre elle. Pourquoi ? Elle ne l'avait pas mérité !

---------------------------------------------------

**BALTIMORE, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Mike s'était levé du canapé en apprenant ce qui venait de se produire. Et il était resté dans cette position. Debout, droit comme un piquet, regardant la télévision et devenant plus livide à chaque parole qui était prononcée. Lily tenait serrée contre elle sa sœur aînée.

Les trois adolescents savaient ce que signifiait ce qui venait de se passer. Les magiciens étaient de nouveau des ennemis pour le reste du monde. Le léger espoir offert par l'intervention de Yelan Li au procès de la plus puissante d'entre eux venait d'être balayé comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

Leo regardait les enfants qui étaient chez lui depuis neuf jours déjà avec inquiétude. Il savait bien qu'ils étaient fragiles – surtout les deux filles – et qu'une telle nouvelle était très mauvaise. Il se tourna un instant vers sa femme et remarqua avec surprise qu'aucuns des sentiments de ses jeunes semblables n'apparaissait sur son visage. Elle ne semblait ni surprise, ni désespérée. Non, elle était résolue. Comme si elle avait toujours su que cela se terminerait comme ça.

« Cette fois, je crois que le Sceau n'y survivra pas, » murmura-t-elle.

Sans la regardez, Mike secoua la tête.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible… souffla-t-il. Il doit y avoir une solution. ''Apollon'' trouvera une solution. Il faut qu'il y en ait une ! _Il le faut_… »

Pourtant, chacun à cet instant entendait dans la voix du jeune homme le désespoir et comprenait que lui-même ne croyait pas en ses paroles.

---------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Tomoyo était secouée de violents sanglots. Sa mère, qui venait d'arriver près d'elle, ne tenta même pas de la réconforter. C'était impossible et elle le savait. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour la pauvre Sakura…

---------------------------------------------------

**MEXICO, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Juan regarda autour de lui tout le monde s'agiter. Tous donnaient leur avis sur ce qui venait de se passer. Mais le scientifique ne se sentait pas le courage d'en faire de même. Il y avait cru. Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une crise plus importante que les autres. Mais que les magiciens comme les sans-pouvoirs en sortiraient. Que les gardiens s'en sortirait comme toujours. Mais là, il ne savait plus. Il n'y croyait plus.

Qu'allait-il advenir du Sceau maintenant ?

---------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sylvia ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le désespoir envahir ses veines. Etait-ce fini ? Avaient-ils perdus ? Gaïa allait trouver dans les conséquences de cette dernière catastrophe les forces dont elle avait besoin. La régulation était détruite. Les gardiens étaient déjà usés par ces années de « conflit ». Le Sceau allait se rompre, ça ne faisait quasiment pas de doutes.

Elle entendit non loin d'elle le médecin avec laquelle elle avait eu une « altercation ». Il ricanait. Mais la jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention. Si les gardiens échouaient cet homme connaîtrait le même sort que tous les autres : il mourrait.

---------------------------------------------------

**LONDRES, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Dans le quartier général des gardes-côtes de sa Majesté, William se laissa tomber sur une chaise en ferraille. Nombre de ses collèges l'entouraient, regardant avec divers sentiments sur le visage les images de la destruction de la capitale mongole enregistraient par des satellites américains.

Il eut une pensée pour la Maîtresse des Cartes ainsi que pour la jeune Kim. Cette fois, il serait difficile de les sauver…

---------------------------------------------------

**HONG KONG, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Josh donna un grand coup de poing sur son bureau, faisant par la même occasion tomber un pot de crayon sur le sol. Mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Le destin semblait s'acharner contre eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le destin s'acharne ainsi sur eux ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Pour le première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme eut soudain envie d'abandonner face à Gaïa…

---------------------------------------------------

**LOS ANGELES, 25 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

La prison résonnait de plaintes et cris. Le désespoir. Voilà ce que c'était. Shinji serra le poing. Ce désespoir allait tous les détruire. Il le savait. Comme tous les gardiens en avaient conscience.

Le Sceau ne tiendrait pas…

… à suivre …


	9. IX

Les Olympiens

_**AILLEURS, UN JOUR**_

_Ils étaient tous là. ''Apollon'', ''Artémis'', ''Athéna'', ''Héra'', ''Héphaïstos'', ''Aphrodite'', ''Poséidon'', ''Arès'', ''Zeus'', ''Dionysos'', ''Hestia'' et ''Hermès'' : tous les Olympiens. _

''_Apollon'' les avait tous convoqués. Il était tant qu'ils agissent. Peut-être auraient-ils déjà dus se manifester. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tous cela. Seul le présent comptait, il penserait au passé plus tard. Maintenant il fallait qu'ils fassent un choix. _

_« Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que si nous ne faisons rien, il est presque certain que Sakura sera exécutée, fit ''Athéna''. _  
- _Mise à part la vie de cette jeune femme, il y a l'avenir de la Terre, intervint ''Zeus''. La Sceau risque de rompre à tout instant dans cette atmosphère. Les sentiments des magiciens sont trop dangereux.  
- Si on leur explique peut-être les Humains tenteront-ils de faire cesser les persécutions pour leur survie, intervint ''Hestia''._  
- _Tu rêves ! soupira ''Hermès''. Ils en sont incapables. Peut-être réussiront-ils quelques temps, mais tôt ou tard leur nature profonde reprendra le dessus. Ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter.  
- Alors que pouvons-nous bien faire ? s'enquit ''Héra''._  
-_ Si nous décidons de nous montrer au grand jour, nous devons avoir l'aval de tous les gardiens, observa ''Artémis'' avec un air détaché, comme si elle connaissait déjà l'issus de la discussion. _  
- _Vous avez le mien, répliqua instantanément ''Athéna''._

_Sans attendre, ''Héra'', ''Aphrodite'', ''Héphaïstos'', ''Arès'' puis ''Poséidon'' donnèrent leur accord. Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps pour que tout le monde en fasse de même._

_« Je demanderais aux autres tout à l'heure, informa ''Apollon''. En attendant, il faut que l'un de vous devienne notre émissaire et accepte de se rendre à Washington avec ''Athéna''.  
- Je le ferais. » _

_Le jeune homme regarda Saphira et sourit._

_« Parfait. » dit-il simplement._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Il était impressionnant de voir avec quelle vitesse l'Homme est capable de changer de comportement. La veille encore, Sakura passait pour une martyre, et ce jour là, la critique et la haine envers les Magiciens avaient atteint des sommets. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes.

Yelan soupira, à l'abri du tribunal dans lequel elle était plus ou moins en sécurité. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans une escorte. Elle risquait de se faire attaquer à tout instant.

La magicienne songea à Sakura. La jeune femme était brisée. Cette fois, rien ne pouvait la ramener. Elle était anéantie. Trop de choses s'étaient abattues sur elle pour qu'elle puisse garder la tête haute.

La matriarche du clan Li entra alors dans la salle dans laquelle le procès allait continuer en priant pour que les choses n'empirent pas encore. Car depuis quelques temps elle avait comprit que même lorsqu'on pensait être au plus bas, on pouvait toujours se retrouver face à des problèmes toujours plus importants…

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**QUELQUE PART SOUS LES ROCHEUSES, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Meilin avala difficilement sa salive. Face à elle se tenait une dizaine de gardiens et gardiennes au sourire mauvais jouant négligemment avec leur matraque. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle le savait, chacun avait conscience ici qu'elle était une amie proche de Sakura. Or, la Maîtresse des Cartes n'avait plus vraiment la sympathie populaire. Et elle allait en faire les frais.

Le dos de la chinoise toucha un mur froid. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était fini. Bel et bien fini. Ils allaient la passer à tabac, la laisser pour morte, si elle n'était pas morte pour de bon. Bref, elle ne s'en remettrait certainement pas. Mentalement, elle se demanda où était Shaolan. Pourquoi il avait disparu. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, le jeune homme l'avait toujours protégée des petits malins qui voulaient l'embêter. Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Shaolan n'était plus là. Il n'était plus là depuis longtemps. Et ce n'était pas une bande de gamins de la haute société hongkongaise qui étaient face à elle.

Un gardien leva sa matraque en disant quelque chose que Meilin ne releva pas. Et il abattit l'arme. Il y eut un sifflement provoqué par le déplacement d'air. Par réflexe, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Mais elle eut la surprise de ne rien sentir.

Elle se risqua alors à ouvrir un œil pour découvrir qu'un homme, vêtu d'un uniforme militaire, avait arrêté le bras de son bourreau. Meilin n'était en rien une spécialiste de l'armée américaine, mais elle était presque sûre, en voyant l'uniforme de son sauveur, que celui-ci n'en faisait pas parti. Elle ne demanda toutefois pas d'explication, même lorsqu'il déclara être venu la chercher et qu'il l'entraîna à sa suite dans le bureau du directeur.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**BALTIMORE, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Saphira vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure. Parfait. Elle allait pouvoir partir. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle le savait, elle serait appelée à la barre pour témoigner dans le procès de la Maîtresse des Cartes. D'ici moins d'une heure, la vie des humains, magiciens ou non, allait changer…

''Aphrodite'' prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé.

Et là, elle eut la surprise de voir Kate, Lily et Mike qui semblaient attendre quelque chose.

« Que faites-vous là tous les trois ? s'enquit-elle, surprise.  
- On vient avec toi. »

Saphira croisa le regard déterminer de l'aînée des deux sœur. Lily semblait sure de ce qu'elle voulait.

« C'est dangereux. Si vous venez on saura que vous êtes des magiciennes et vous serez aussi en danger, plaida la jeune femme.  
- On doit venir, répliqua Kate. Parce que ça nous regarde aussi. Peu importe qu'on sache ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes des magiciens et fiers de l'être. Je refuse de me cacher. »

''Aphrodite'' soupira, se demandant si ces raisons étaient vraiment bonnes. Si elles n'avaient pas tort. Mike ne disait rien. Bien entendu. Il approuvait à la décision de sa petite-amie et de la sœur de celle-ci, mais en tant que gardien il devait avoir conscience du danger.

« Ok, céda sans mal Saphira. Vous venez. Mais au moindre problème, Mike vous ramène ici en quatrième vitesse et je ne veux pas de protestation de dernière minute, si je vous dis de partir, vous partez, c'est clair ? »

Les deux adolescentes approuvèrent avec ferveur…

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**QUELQUE PART DANS LES ROCHEUSES, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Eblouie, Meilin fut forcée de mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour les protéger. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu le soleil ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas sentit un air naturel qui ne serait pas passé par une multitude de machines avant d'arriver à elle ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle sentait une euphorie grandissante la gagner. Elle ignorait comment, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était dehors !

Elle se tourna vers le soldat auquel elle devait tout ça.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.  
- Je suis le lieutenant Shinji Igawa, mais on m'appelle aussi ''Arès''… »

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**TOKYO, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sylvia marchait d'un pas vif. Pas question de s'attarder ici. Elle avait mieux à faire. Beaucoup mieux à faire que de traîner dans les rues d'une ville au bord du gouffre. C'était l'hystérie collective dans la capitale nippone et la doctoresse se doutait qu'il en était dans même partout dans le monde. Le climat devenait dangereux. Chacun soupçonnait chacun d'être magicien. Son voisin de palier, son collège de bureau ou même la personne assise à coté de soi dans les transports en commun.

Aussi, ''Hera'' fut-elle bien contente d'arriver à son lieu de destination…

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_**AILLEURS, UN CERTAIN JOUR**_

''_Apollon'' regarda autour de lui. Douze gardiens. C'était tout ce qui restait en l'Olympe. Tous les autres étaient morts. Ou en mission. _

''_Hebe'' s'avança vers lui, tenant dans ses bras le nourrisson qui était ''Ilithye''. Sans mot, ''Apollon'' les regarda. Ce bébé avait choisi des temps bien troublés pour venir au monde. _

_« Nous te soutiendrons, ''Apollon''. Quoique tu choisisses de faire. » _

_Sans mot, le jeune homme approuva. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su, au fond. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de leur demander. ''Hebe'', ''Ilithye'', ''Déméter'', ''Iris'', ''Antéros'', ''Hécate'', ''Deimos'', ''Phobos'', ''Ganymède'', ''Hélios'' et ''Eôs''. Les derniers gardiens en Olympe. Tous approuvaient la décision des Olympiens. Cette fois, ils allaient bel et bien se dévoiler au monde. Ils allaient montrer qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient perdus dans ces combats. _

_Car ils étaient sûrement parmi ceux qui avaient le plus perdus._

_Depuis toujours…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**TOKYO, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

On sonna à la porte. Tomoyo se tendit, inquiète. Tôt ou tard, elle le savait, quelqu'un apprendrait qu'elle avait longtemps été la meilleure amie de Sakura – ou pire : qu'elle l'était toujours. Et ce jour là, on viendrait l'arrêter. A moins qu'une de ces milices qui se créaient partout ne vienne la tuer avant.

Elle s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée. Une jeune femme était sur le perron. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux vert foncé, la peau halée, elle n'était certainement pas asiatique. Tomoyo hésita un instant à ouvrir, puis s'y résout. Après tout, il allait bien falloir qu'elle fasse face aux problèmes qui allaient tôt ou tard…

« Bonjour, lui dit alors l'inconnue. Je suis Sylvia Mirralie. »

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Saphira arriva devant le palais de justice accompagnée de Lily, Mike et Kate. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Stressée ? » lui demanda une voix masculine.

Elle fit un bon prodigieux, prise par surprise alors que le jeune homme qui venait de parler tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire – ils ne devaient pas se faire remarqués.

« ''Hermès'' ! Ca va pas la tête ?? Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ?? » s'insurgea ''Aphrodite'' à mi-voix.

Son compagnon eut un sourire amusé.

« M. Weller ! » appela-t-on alors.

''Hermès'' fit un clin d'œil à son amie.

« Le devoir m'appelle ! fit-il.  
- Je crois plutôt que c'est ton assistante, » observa Saphira faussement dubitative.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une grimace.

« Ces journalistes ! » grinça-t-elle pour elle-même en gravissant les marches du tribunal, Mike, Lily et Kate sur les talons.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**TOKYO, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Tomoyo fut contrainte de s'asseoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Sylvia venait de lui dévoiler. Cela impliquait trop de choses. Beaucoup trop. Elle voulait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une farce. Une farce grotesque.

Pourtant. Pourtant tout se tenait.

Pourtant elle avait beau chercher il n'y avait pas de faille à cette histoire.

Et si c'était la vérité ?

« Oh mon Dieu… »

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sakura regarda la porte par laquelle elle allait entrer dans l'enceinte de la salle dans laquelle elle était jugée – depuis quand déjà ? Trop longtemps. Elle ne disait rien, la tête basse, les yeux mi-clos, elle laissait les choses se faire, spectatrice de sa propre déchéance.

Près d'elle, elle sentait son avocate étonnement stressée. Du plus loin que se souvienne la jeune femme, jamais elle n'avait vu la juriste stressée. Que lui arrivait-il au juste ?

Elle se posait la question pour la forme, elle le savait. Au fond que l'avocate soit stressée, euphorique ou déprimée, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état d'esprit ne l'intéressait pas. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cette histoire finisse. Et vite. Qu'ils la condamnent – puisque c'était ce qu'ils feraient – et qu'on la laisse mourir en paix dans un coin sans personne. Après tout, il ne lui restait bel et bien personne. Ses derniers proches s'étaient mis en danger à vouloir l'aider. Meilin, Mme Li… On découvrirait vite que Tomoyo était son amie et alors elle subirait le même sort que la jeune chinoise…

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la Maîtresse des Cartes, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard pers de May. Ce regard qui semblait plein de détermination.

« Écoute-moi. Tu dois entrer dans cette salle la tête haute aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce que tu vis est difficile. Très difficile. Mais tu dois croire en ceux qui t'aiment. Ils ne t'ont pas abandonnés. En aucun cas. Jamais. Crois en eux. Une dernière fois, aujourd'hui. Car c'est un jour important. Beaucoup de choses vont changer. Certaines pas vraiment pour les bonnes raisons, mais elles vont changer. Alors, pour la dernière fois, entre dans ce tribunal la tête haute. Montre leur qu'il en faut plus pour briser la Maîtresse des Cartes.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla faiblement Sakura. Il n'en faut pas plus. »

La juriste sourit.

« Certes. Mais il n'y a que toi et moi qui le sachions. Et puis, tu sais, parfois il faut être brisée pour mieux être réparée… »

La magicienne fronça les sourcils. Ces paroles n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour elle. Mais elle se sentait tout de même investie d'une force nouvelle. Une force qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle lança d'incompréhension à May mais celle-ci se contenta d'un sourire, et entra dans la fausse aux lions – autrement dit, la salle du tribunal.

Sakura prit une grande inspiration, se redressa et entra à son tour.

Advienne que pourra !

… à suivre …


	10. X

Les Olympiens

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Parfois, Saphira se disait qu'elle devrait bel et bien tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler. Cela lui aurait sans doutes évitait bien des mésaventures.

Dont celle qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Elle avança dans les couloirs pavés de marbre du palais de justice avec un nœud toujours plus important dans le creux du ventre. Elle qui pouvait affronter des démons des Anciens Temps sans la moindre inquiétude était terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Elle s'en trouvait presque ridicule !

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans un tel moment, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes gens qui l'accompagnés. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'insultant mentalement en voyant l'état de stress dans lequel ils se trouvaient – ou plutôt dans lequel les deux sœurs se trouvaient. Elles étaient incroyablement tendues, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

''Aphrodite'' leur adressa un sourire encourageant. Il n'était plus temps de flancher. Il fallait aller de l'avant. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

« Ici Jack Weller, envoyé spécial à Washington pour la BBC. Le procès de la magicienne Sakura Kinomoto va reprendre dans quelques instants et chacun ici pense qu'il sera sans surprise… »

Le micro à la main, le journaliste continua à parler, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Déjà, son esprit était ailleurs. Car, il le savait, ce qu'il disait été faux. Ce jour-là, les humains risquaient d'avoir la plus grande surprise de leur existence. Tout en continuant à répondre aux questions qui lui étaient formulées, le britannique laissa ses pensées rejoindre sa semblable qui s'apprêtait à ébranler jusqu'aux certitudes fondamentales du monde…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Lily serra plus fort la main de Mike. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard confiant qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Saphira avait quelques instants plus tôt posé sa main sur l'épaule de Kate qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« En avant, souffla l'Olympienne. Allons changer le monde ! »

Et les quatre magiciens entrèrent dans la salle d'audience où se jouait l'avenir de la Maîtresse des Cartes mais aussi celui de toute la communauté magique mondiale…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

On frappa avec force à la porte de Tomoyo qui sursauta vivement. Près d'elle, Sylvia n'eut pas de réaction hâtive. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée avant de murmurer quelques mots. Aussitôt, la faible porte de bois se transforma en acier trempé sous le regard médusé de la japonaise. Puis, la doctoresse se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Ils n'entreront pas.  
- Que faisons-nous ?  
- Nous assistons au procès de votre amie et à la plus grande révélation que le monde est jamais connue… »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

May se leva.

Voilà, les choses allaient se mettre en branle et plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter désormais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Sept mots. Sept petits mots allaient ouvrir une porte que les siens s'étaient toujours appliqués à laisser close. Avaient-ils raison ? N'était-ce pas une erreur ? La jeune femme ne savait pas. Elle y avait pourtant réfléchit longuement, mais aucune réponse n'était venue éclairer son esprit. Exceptée une : ils allaient agir au mieux de leurs possibilités.

Et c'était le principal.

« J'appelle Saphira Denacre à la barre. »

Fière et droite, l'appelée se leva. Elle passa entre les rangs de caméras qui épiaient chaque seconde de ce procès, ses cheveux ondulés volant avec grâce derrière elle, porteuse d'une aura quasi-divine et envoûtante.

Le procureur Garner lui lança un regard noir mais elle n'y porta aucune attention. Elle prêta consciencieusement serment avant de s'asseoir à la place qui lui était dévolue. Le juriste s'approcha alors d'elle.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez un témoin de dernière minute, Mme Denacre. Pouvez-vous vous présenter à nous ?  
- Bien entendue, je m'appelle, comme vous le savez et selon mon état-civil, Saphira Denacre, née Swamn le 15 septembre 1984, je suis femme au foyer de nationalité américaine.  
- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici devant nous ? »

Dans un coin de son esprit, la jeune femme nota que le procureur semblait sur les nerfs. Etait-ce parce que devant les télévisions du monde entier ses filles étaient allées s'asseoir du coté du défendeur ? Possible…

« Parce qu'il a été jugé nécessaire que certaines choses vous soient révélées et que je suis en quelques sorte un émissaire. »

Elle sentit de nombreux regards soupçonneux se poser sur elle mais elle n'en fit cas. Elle était ''Aphrodite'' et avait une mission à accomplir, pas question que quiconque la trouble.

« Un émissaire ? » répéta le procureur, dubitatif.

Saphira ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ce n'était toute façon pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Et de qui s'il vous plait ? De cet ordre de Myrrhin…  
- Myrddin, corrigea négligemment l'Olympienne, vous devriez revoir vos classiques Monsieur Garner. Myrddin est le véritable nom de celui que vous appelez Merlin. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire un cours sur les personnages illustres de l'Histoire. Pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne suis pas envoyée par l'Ordre de Myrddin. Je n'en fais même pas partie.  
- Donc, vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magiques.  
- Si.  
- J'aimerais comprendre Mme Denacre. Mme Li nous a assuré que tous les magiciens étaient sous l'autorité de cet ordre, or vous nous dites ne pas en faire partie.  
- C'est ça. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, Monsieur le procureur, ce sont les magiciens qui sont sous l'autorité de l'Ordre. Or, je ne suis pas une magicienne. Je suis une gardienne.  
- Une gardienne ?  
- C'est cela. J'appartiens à un second ordre qui existe dans le monde magique.  
- Avez-vous conscience que ce que vous nous dites est en train de jeter le discrédit sur Mme Li et qu'elle encourt d'être inculpée pour faux témoignage puisqu'elle a, il y a quelques jours, assuré devant ce tribunal que le monde magique était régit pas un unique ordre.  
- J'ai conscience de vous offrir une nouvelle information, et j'ai également conscience d'ébranler plus d'une certitude. Sachez, que mon ordre n'est jamais, depuis sa création, apparu sur la scène, nous restions toujours en retrait, accomplissant notre tache sans que personne ne connaisse jusqu'à notre existence.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seuls les gardiens connaissaient l'existence de notre ordre. Seulement les gardiens et personne d'autre. »

Un murmure se répandit dans l'assistance. Saphira voyait le procureur Garner au bord de la crise de nerf. Apparemment, il y avait un peu trop de rebondissements dans ce procès à son goût. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? souffla-t-il, nerveusement épuisé.  
- Pour vous expliquer. Pour répondre à vos questions. Pour vous dire ce qui s'est passé à Los Angelès, à Paris et à Oulan-Bator. Pour vous révéler quelle est la source réelle de catastrophes naturelles qui sévissent ces derniers temps… »

Au fur et à mesure de sa réponse, ''Aphrodite'' avait vu les personnes présentes dans la salle se décomposer de surprise. La stupeur s'était installée tant et si bien qu'un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la salle, à peine troublé par les ronronnements des installations mises en place pour la retransmission en direct du procès dans le monde entier.

« Nous savons déjà d'où viennent ces catastrophes ! »

Le procureur avait bien tenté de mettre de l'assurance dans sa voix, mais alors qu'il prononçait ces mots il n'avait pu réprimer un léger tremblement.

« Bien sûr, vous pensez qu'elles viennent des sorciers, fit calmement Saphira. Et en cela, vous avez tort et raison. Car les sorciers ne sont qu'à moitié responsables de ces drames. Mais commençons par le commencement : Los Angelès. Une triste affaire. Et tellement banale…  
- BANALE ??? » releva quelqu'un dans la pièce.

''Aphrodite'' vit un jeune homme assit derrière l'assistant du procureur se lever comme un ressort. Elle sentait la colère, la haine mais aussi la tristesse qui émanait de lui.

« Vous trouvez que ce qui a tué tant de personne n'est qu'une affaire **banale** ???  
- SILENCE !!! tempêta le juge. Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle. »

On fit rasseoir le trouble-fête avec plus ou moins de ménagement. Un sourire triste flottait sur les lèvres de Saphira.

« Les sentiments, dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme.  
- Pardon ? »

Le procureur la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que la magie est difficile, voire impossible, à manier à l'état pur pour les magiciens. Ils la transforment suivant leur convenance et ce souvent sans même en avoir conscience. C'est un réflexe aussi naturel que de respirer. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils atteignent un certain niveau de puissance, qu'ils prennent – à un niveau minime cependant – conscience de cette transformation et la dompte un minimum. C'est pour cela – excusez moi l'expression mais c'est un fait – que les dégâts ont pu être à ce point minimisés. Toutes les catastrophes auxquelles vous avez assisté étaient le fait de magiciens dont la puissance était faible ou moyenne…  
- C'est une plaisanterie ? » s'étrangla le juge – Daniel Washington d'après ce que l'Olympienne pouvait voir.

« Pas le moins du monde, répondit la susnommée, imperturbable. En fait, ce qui s'est passé lors de ces tragédies est très simple. Il faut savoir que les sentiments sont primordiaux dans la magie. Ils régissent… disons pour faire simple qu'ils régissent beaucoup de choses, dont la transformation de la magie pour la rendre maniable. Cela permet en général de la tempérer. Mais ce système a des failles… Lors de sentiments trop violents, on a un risque de… comment dire ?... « dérèglement ». Cela est arrivé quelque fois dans l'histoire. Pour ne vous citer qu'une seule ville ayant était victime de ce genre de problème je vous parlerais de Pompéi. Certes, bien d'autres villes, cités ou même zones isolées ont subit à grande ou petite échelle ce genre de difficultés. Mais les noms de la plupart ne vous direz rien. Alors passons. Los Angelès n'a été qu'un nom à ajouter à cette liste. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y ait passé dans le détail. J'étais en Crète à ce moment-là. Mais je peux vous dire toutefois ce qui s'est passé.  
- Comment ? Comment pouvez-vous nous dire ça si vous n'y étiez pas ? s'enquit un juré, oubliant manifestement qu'ils étaient en plein procès.  
- Parce que cela se passe toujours de la même façon, fit Saphira. Un magicien a dû subir un afflux massif de sentiments négatifs – colère, peur, haine, tristesse, désespoir, etc – et ses sentiments ont créés ce que j'ai appelé un « dérèglement ». Sa magie a dès lors cessée d'être transformée. Elle s'est rapidement accumulée à l'état pur dans le corps de magicien et il en a perdu le contrôle. Elle s'est alors répandue, détruisant tout si son passage.  
- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous devons la destruction de Los Angelès à un sorcier incapable de gérer ses sentiments ? »

''Aphrodite'' ne releva pas l'utilisation du mot « sorcier », visiblement, le procureur perdait tout sens du politiquement correct…

« En quelque sorte. C'est un fait extrêmement rare dans l'Histoire, et généralement, les miens parviennent à minimiser les dégâts.  
- Ca n'a pas été le cas cette fois, siffla le trouble-fête, acerbe.  
- C'est vrai, approuva tristement Saphira. ''Léto'', la gardienne envoyée à Los Angelès, a d'ailleurs trouvé la mort là-bas. »

De nouveau, le silence s'imposa.

« D'accord, dit au bout de quelques instants le procureur. Admettons que tout cela n'ait été qu'un regrettable accident – quoique je ne sois pas d'accord avec cette idée – comment expliquez-vous ce qui a suivit ?  
- Les médias, lâcha l'Olympienne avec un mouvement de tête vers la caméra braquée sur elle. C'est ce qui a changé la donne par rapport à ce qui s'était passé dans le passé. Les médias ont véhiculés en direct et dans le monde entier les images de Los Angelès dévastée. Ainsi est née une psychose. Les magiciens sont devenus des bêtes à abattre. Et c'est en cela que je dis qu'ils nous sont pas seuls fautifs dans les catastrophes qui ont suivit. Vous les avez persécutés, augmentant à outrance le risque de sentiments négatifs. Et c'est à cause de cela que Paris et Oulan-Bator ont été rasées. »

Un brouhaha impossible se fit soudain entendre, coupant la parole à la jeune femme. Elle pouvait voir l'indignation sur le visage des personnes lui faisant face. Vraisemblablement, ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas à leur convenance. Intérieurement, Saphira se demanda comment tout cela allait finir, sachant que ce n'était qu'un début. Elle n'avait pas encore abordé l'aspect le plus grave du problème…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**QUELQUE PART, CE JOUR LÀ…**_

''_Apollon'' sursauta. Il jeta un regard en biais vers le Sceau, cherchant silencieusement la cause de ce malaise qu'il ressentait. Il soupira. Sans doute était-il un peu trop sur les nerfs avec ce qui se passait à cet instant à Washington. _

_« ''Iris'' ! » appela-t-il. _

_Une jeune femme entra en courant, ses cheveux roux tombant de façon plus qu'anarchique sur ses épaules et son visage._

_« Je viens d'avoir des infos de la part d'''Héphaïstos''. On assiste à une sécheresse sans précédent en amazonie. Tu peux t'en occuper ?  
- Pas de problème ! » s'exclama la russe avec un accent à couper au couteau avant de disparaître parmi les colonnes du temple. _

_Le jeune homme resta donc seul avec ses pensées. D'où pouvait bien venir ce mauvais pressentiment ?... _

_« Faites qu'il ne se passe pas encore quelque chose ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sakura regardait la jeune femme qui était à la barre alors que le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la salle ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. La Maîtresse des Cartes se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir déjà vu cette femme. À la mort de Yué, c'était elle qui lui avait donné de la force. Cette gardienne. Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidée ? Pourquoi l'aidait-elle de nouveau ? La magicienne se sentait nager en pleine incompréhension.

D'autant plus qu'elle sentait une aura diffuse dans cette salle. Une aura qui ne semblait appartenir à personne ce trouvant là. Une aura qui lui semblait étonnement familier.

Il était en train de se passer quelque chose. Sakura le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais quoi ?...

… à suivre …


	11. XI

Les Olympiens

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Saphira attendit patiemment que le silence revienne. Elle n'était pas pressée de toute façon.

« Mme Denacre, intervint alors le juge. Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que c'est de notre faute si ces deux villes ont été détruites ?  
- Je ne le sous-entends pas, répliqua la gardienne, inébranlable. Je l'affirme. C'est en partie de la faute des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques si ces drames ont eut lieu.  
- Non, mais pour qui… pour qui vous prenez-vous ? balbutia le procureur, rouge de colère. Et les votre dans tout ça ! Puisque vous êtes si forts, que faisaient-ils ?  
- Stockholm, Shanghai, Dublin, Denver, Vancouver, Brasilia, Kânpur, Wellington… Vous voulez que je continue ? Ce sont tant de villes dans lesquelles les miens ont évités le pire. Sans compter que nous avons déjà pas mal de problèmes sans que magiciens et non-magiciens n'y mettent leur grain de sel ! »

''Aphrodite'' se mordit la joue. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin d'avoir dit ça ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Elle sentit un nombre considérable de paires d'yeux la foudroyer. Se maudissant intérieurement elle fut soulagée de recevoir une nouvelle question.

« Et les catastrophes naturelles, comment les expliquez-vous alors ? »

La jeune femme aurait été bien incapable de dire de qui venait la question. Visiblement, son témoignage tenait à cet instant plus d'un débat télévisé que d'une comparution devant une cour de justice. Décidant de ne pas s'appesantir sur la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la justice, elle prit le parti de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

« Disons que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Pour répondre à cette question il va falloir que je vous explique plusieurs choses.  
» Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous parle de mon ordre. Les gardiens. Nous sommes assez nombreux même si aujourd'hui une grande majorité des notre a hélas trouvé la mort. Il faut que vous sachiez que les gardiens – ou du moins les premiers gardiens – sont apparus il y a douze mille ans. Je sais que pour vous cela est fort improbable, mais je vous demande de m'écouter sans préjugés.  
» Je disais donc qu'il y a douze mille ans, ont vu le jour les premiers gardiens. Ils étaient treize à l'époque. Vous allez certainement me dire que vous n'avez cure de savoir ce que pouvait faire un ordre pendant la préhistoire. En fait, douze mille ans est une datation admise par tous les miens mais qui n'est absolument pas juste. Nous ignorons à quelle période de l'Histoire – ou de la préhistoire – sont nés les premiers gardiens, mais nous savons toutefois qu'ils sont intervenus la première fois à la fin du Crétacé…  
- C'est une blague ! s'exclama un juré – qui avait visiblement quelques connaissances en biologie ou géologie. A cette époque là il n'y avait pas êtres humains, même pas de mammifères !  
- C'est vrai, approuva l'Olympienne. Et c'est en cela que les datations nous sont difficiles. Ils sembleraient que l'un des premiers gardiens ait eu un pouvoir assez spécial qui lui permettait de voyager dans le temps. Depuis, personne n'a jamais manifesté un pouvoir pareil. Il est certes possible de voyager dans le temps mais pas sur une telle période.  
» Bref, revenons en à notre sujet, vous devez savoir que l'extinction du Crétacé, il y a soixante-cinq millions d'années, a provoqué la disparition des dinosaures. Je suppose que vous avez au moins une fois entendu parlé des théories qui courent pour expliquer l'extinction de ces reptiles…  
- Ne me dites pas que vous avez une explication… intervint le juré qui avait prit la parole précédemment.  
- Et bien si. Disons que j'ai la véritable version. Elle risque fort de ne pas vous plaire et je suppose que les scientifiques, magiciens ou non, à qui vous pourrez en parler, la prendrons pour une grosse farce, toutefois, c'est pourtant la vérité.  
» Vous devez savoir que la Terre, notre planète, est vivante. En son cœur existe une entité que nous nommons Gaïa. Ce n'est pas une entité intelligente ni pensante à proprement parler. Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle soit extrêmement puissante. C'est elle qui commande ce que vous appelez les phénomènes naturels. La tectonique des plaques, les mouvements des océans, les changements climatiques, etc… tout cela vient d'elle. Et durant les ères précédentes de Crétacé elle a été fortement active. Il y a soixante-cinq millions d'années, les gardiens ont comprit que, si on la laissait faire, elle détruirait à court terme la planète ou au moins rendrait toute vie et toute évolution impossible en rendant la Terre trop instable. Ils ont donc placé un Sceau visant à la mettre en quelque sorte en « sommeil ».  
» Il y a ensuite une période durant laquelle nous ne savons rien et les gardiens réapparaissent à la fin du Pléistocène, il y a douze mille ans. Nous ignorons comment ils ont pu passé de Crétacé au Pléistocène mais à cette période semble avoir eut lieu un changement majeur à la surface de la Terre… Et Gaïa en serait à l'origine. Réalisant que le Sceau qu'ils avaient posé n'était pas suffisant, les gardiens créèrent un nouveau Sceau, très différent du premier, visant à contenir Gaïa et non plus à la mettre en sommeil. Et ils créèrent un ordre avec pour mission de veiller sur ce Sceau.  
- C'est une théorie très intéressante, intervint le procureur Garner, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour prendre un cours d'Histoire métaphysique avec vous Mme Denacre. Concrètement, quel est le rapport avec ce qui nous arrive ? »

Saphira eut un sourire semblable à ce qu'on offrait à un enfant trop impatient.

« Le rapport est que le nouveau Sceau avait pour base les sentiments des gardiens qui l'avait créé. Et pour que le Sceau se perpétue après leur mort, ils ont décidés de se servir des sentiments des magiciens qui apparaissaient petit à petit sur Terre afin de réguler son bon fonctionnement. Les magiciens sont devenus malgré eux des « régulateurs » et les nouveaux gardiens, des garants du bon fonctionnement de cette régulation et donc du Sceau. »

Le silence accueillit cette révélation.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, admit l'assistant du procureur, les sourcils froncés. Les magiciens sont les régulateurs de ce Sceau, mais comment ?  
- Et bien, leurs sentiments permettent au Sceau de bien fonctionner. Je vous passe les détails techniques, vous ne les comprendriez certainement pas, mais je vais vous expliquer l'idée. Si vous voulez, la création de ce système repose sur un postulat selon lequel les sentiments s'équilibrent toujours entre eux. Il y a toujours des gens heureux et des gens malheureux dans le monde. Et ainsi les sentiments positifs et négatifs s'équilibrent plus ou moins. Le principal, c'est qu'ainsi et avec l'attention des gardiens, le Sceau est resté intact pendant douze milles années…  
- C'est bien beau votre histoire, observa une jurée, mais vous dites que c'est cette Gaïa qui fait que les phénomènes naturels ont lieux. Or, il y a toujours des éruptions volcaniques, des tremblements de terre ou des cyclones par exemple alors qu'elle est enfermée par votre sceau.  
- C'est vrai. Enfermer totalement Gaïa était dangereux : elle est très puissante et aurait pu finir par, à force de pression, détruire le Sceau. Il a donc été mit en place une sorte de soupape de sécurité. Quand la pression devient trop forte, elle est évacuée automatiquement par les phénomènes que vous avez cités. Toutefois ils sont soumis à des règles strictes que vos scientifiques ont d'ailleurs mises en évidence. Alors qu'originellement Gaïa ou du moins son action ne répondait à aucune règle.  
- Donc, si j'ai bien comprit ce que vous dites, récapitula le juge, ce Sceau marche plutôt bien. Alors pourquoi assiste-t-on à toutes ces catastrophes naturelles ?  
- Et bien pour les mêmes raisons qu'il y a des destructions de villes. Ces deux faits sont profondément liés. Car comme presque tout dans la magie ils sont liés aux sentiments. Depuis la tragédie de Los Angeles vous avez persécuté les magiciens, les faisant vivre dans une atmosphère de peur continuelle. Les sentiments positifs se sont réduits fortement et les négatifs sont montés en flèche. Cela a déréglé la balance et donc la régulation a cessé de se faire correctement. Le Sceau est donc devenu très fragile, reposant exclusivement sur l'action des gardiens, et Gaïa est parvenue à le percer plusieurs fois, produisant les faits que vous connaissez. »

----------------------------------------------------------

_**QUELQUE PART, UN JOUR…**_

_Tout le temple du Sceau se mit à trembler violement. Une colonne s'affaissa sur elle-même. ''Apollon'' entra en courant dans la salle où était scellée Gaïa. Et en arrivant, il se figea de stupeur._

_Le Sceau vacillait…_

----------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

« C'est bien beau tout ça ! s'énerva le procureur Garner. Mais si votre ordre est si important que ça, pourquoi n'en a-t-on jamais entendu parler !? »

De nombreux murmures approbateurs accueillirent cette question. Saphira sourit avec amusement.

« Mais vous en avez entendu parler. Tous autant que vous êtes dans cette salle. Vous avez tous entendu parler au moins une fois des premiers gardiens.  
- Je regrette, Mme Denacre, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, intervint le procureur adjoint.  
- C'est juste que vous n'avez jamais fait le rapprochement, continua la jeune femme sans tenir compte de cette intervention. Alors laissez moi vous dire les noms des premiers gardiens. Sachant que même au plus caler d'entre vous, l'un d'entre eux – celui possédant des pouvoirs sur le temps – restera inconnu. Il faut savoir qu'il a disparu sans laisser de trace il y a douze milles ans et que personne n'en a entendu parler depuis.  
» Bref, les douze autres se nommaient Zeus, Héra, Athéna, Apollon, Artémis, Aphrodite, Dionysos, Héphaïstos, Hermès, Poséidon, Hestia et Arès.  
- Comme les dieux grecs ?  
- C'est ça. En fait les noms des divinités de la mythologie grecque sont inspirés de ceux des gardiens… Non, en fait la mythologie grecque toute entière est inspirée de l'ordre des gardiens. Car il faut savoir que les héritiers des douze premiers gardiens forment un sous-ordre particulier. Ils sont les Olympiens. Je suppose que cela vous dit quelque chose.  
- C'est une blague ?  
- Absolument pas. Vous devez savoir que toute légende repose sur une vérité, même si elle a été déformée. C'est le cas de la mythologie grecque. »

----------------------------------------------------------

_**QUELQUE PART, QUELQUE TEMPS PLUS TÔT …**_

''_Apollon'' regarda son ami. Celui-ci tournait en rond comme une âme en peine. _

_« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »_

_Son compagnon tourna vers lui son regard d'ébène. _

_« J'ai peur. »_

_Ça, le jeune homme s'en était rendu compte. Il le voyait sur le visage de son semblable. Il ne dit donc rien, attendant la suite. _

_« Si Gaïa… Je veux dire si tu as raison. Si elle a changé. Que va-t-il se passer ? Nous sommes liés directement à elle nous !  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra ''Hadès'', admit humblement et calmement ''Apollon'', mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que tu dois garder espoir. Seul l'espoir pourra nous permettre d'avancer à présent. »_

''_Hadès'' le regarda de ses yeux sombres, souriant tristement._

_« Mais toi, mon ami, fit-il doucement, as-tu encore de l'espoir ? »_

''_Apollon'' lui rendit son triste sourire sans répondre. Au fond, avait-il la réponse ? _

----------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sakura était sortie de sa torpeur au début du récit de Saphira dont elle avait bu les paroles sans vraiment y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Tout cela semblait tellement irréel. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à reprendre son calme. Un instant, elle s'était prise à espérer pouvoir se sortir de ce traquenard. Mais il fallait être réaliste. Elle avait déjà été jugée. Et le verdict n'était hélas pas en sa faveur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers son avocate. May affichait un air satisfait en observant les réactions autour d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas apporter la moindre attention au témoignage de la gardienne. L'espace d'un instant, la Magicienne se demanda pourquoi, puis, elle se rappela que c'était la jeune femme qui avait appelé Saphira à la barre et que, par conséquent, elle devait déjà connaître toute l'histoire.

Pendant ce temps, le procureur faisait tout pour discréditer le témoin qui ne semblait pas en être inquiétée. Elle répondait aux questions avec calme et clarté sans hésiter un seul instant. Elle était sûre d'elle et les magistrats qui l'entourait, ou encore la présence de la presse ne semblait pas l'émouvoir outre mesure. Elle était confiante en ses capacités, en ses pouvoirs, songea soudain Sakura. Pourtant, elle ne sentait aucune aura autour de la gardienne. Elle devait être vraiment très puissante…

----------------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Tomoyo regardait silencieusement le procès de sa meilleure amie sur l'écran gigantesque qui ornait le mur de son appartement tout aussi imposant. Près d'elle se tenait celle qui quelques heures plus tôt lui avait offert le récit le plus déroutant de son existence.

Oui, l'histoire des Olympiens n'avaient difficilement aucune faille. Que se soit de la bouche de Sylvia Mirralie ou de Saphira Denacre.

« Je crois qu'il est inutile que nous restions là à présent. »

La japonaise sursauta, se tournant vivement vers sa compagne. Celle-ci fixait l'écran silencieusement, le regard indéchiffrable, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Malgré l'invitation de la maîtresse de maison l'Olympienne avait refusé de s'asseoir, restant droite et majestueuse. Elle respirait un calme étonnant, comme résigné. En elle-même se demanda ce que pouvait bien représentait pour ces femmes le témoignage qui se faisait. Que pouvait signifier pour des êtres qui avaient toujours vécus cachés du monde cette révélation ?

Oubliant les paroles que Sylvia venait de prononcer, Tomoyo lui jeta un regard en biais, cherchant chez la jeune femme une quelconque émotion. Sans parvenir toutefois à la trouver. La gardienne regardait sa semblable témoigner avec un détachement impressionnant. Jamais en la voyant ainsi on n'aurait pu penser que son existence toute entière était en train de se trouver bouleversée….

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » s'enquit la japonaise à mi-voix.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Olympienne. Que représentait-il ? Amertume ? Soulagement ? Désenchantement ? Abattement ? Ou pire encore : abandon ?

« Cela, les Humains le comprendront en temps voulu. Sachez seulement que ce choix n'est pas anodin et que la volonté d'aider les magiciens n'est pas la seule à nous avoir guidée…  
- Ça à un rapport avec Gaïa ? Avec les catastrophes ? »

Le visage de la doctoresse s'assombrit. Elle resta quelques instant silencieuse.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, admit-elle doucement, mais je– nous sommes sûrs d'une chose : le monde change. Il est en train de changer plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ces derniers siècles. De ce fait, ''Apollon'' tente de limiter les dégâts. Et pour cela il faut que chacun prenne conscience de la situation… »

De nouveau le silence s'installa dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les paroles transmises par la télévision. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse que Sylvia venait d'offrir mais Tomoyo ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Bien, allons-y maintenant. » conclut l'italienne.

Une nouvelle fois, son hôte la regarda, surprise.

« Allez où ? » interrogea la susnommée.

Sylvia se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire rassurant, presque maternel.

« En Olympe. »

----------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Jack sourit alors qu'autour de lui les journalistes ayant le privilège de participer au procès semblaient avoir totalement oubliés pourquoi ils étaient présents, écoutant le récit d'''Aphrodite'' avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement. Le reporter ne prêtait qu'une attention toute relative aux paroles du témoin – dont le témoignage n'avait d'ailleurs plus grand-chose à voir avec le sujet du procès. Toutefois le président des magistrats ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. ''Hermès'' ricana silencieusement. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous captivés par cette histoire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les Olympiens se dévoilaient au monde.

Resté à savoir quelle serait la réaction de celui-ci… Pour le moment il ne semblait pas très réceptif…

Malgré lui, l'Olympien ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Saphira utiliserait l'autorisation que lui avait donnée ''Apollon''. Ce serait le moyen le plus facile de convaincre tout le monde… Toutefois…

Jack regarda autour de lui. ''Athéna'' se tenait droite, incroyablement calme, confiante. Malgré lui, le journaliste la trouva remarquable. Elle ne doutait pas. Ou du moins elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Mais après tout, songea le jeune homme dans un sourire intérieur, c'était une Olympienne !

De son coté, ''Ganymède'' serrait contre lui ces deux jeunes filles, les enfants du procureur Garner, Lily et Kate. Enfin, surtout Lily d'ailleurs. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Jack. Il tenta de le cacher, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser paraître son amusement face aux amourettes du jeune gardien.

Bref, cela ne réglait pas le problème. Le problème était de savoir ce qui allait être fait. Ce que devait être fait. Certes, il fallait convaincre les Humains du bien fondé des dires de Saphira, mais fallait-il faire pour autant _cela_ ?

''Hermès'' soupira tristement. Ce n'était que l'ultime solution dans l'esprit des gardiens. Uniquement l'ultime solution…

… à suivre …


	12. XII

Les Olympiens

_**AILLEURS, AU MÊME MOMENT**_

''_Apollon'' cilla. Non ! C'était impossible ! _

_Il s'élança, courant le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'il empêche ça ! ''Artémis'' le regarda passer et lui emboîta le pas._

_« Que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-elle en le suivant. _  
-_ ''Iris'' a des problèmes. L'Amazonie a des problèmes… »_

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien._

_Ils se figèrent soudain. Devant eux se tenaient des hôtes étonnants. ''Héra'' souriait gentiment, une jeune femme assez perdue près d'elle. _

_« 'Pas le moment, grommela ''Apollon''.  
- C'est ce que je vois, répliqua l'italienne en désignant la cape que les Olympiens avaient l'habitude de mettre lorsqu'ils quittaient l'Olympe pour agir en surface. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- ''Artémis'' t'expliquera. »_

_Sur ce, le gardien s'en fut rapidement, surprenant ses amies. Silvya se tourna vers sa compagne avec un air inquiet sur le visage. _

_« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, répondit cette dernière à la question muette de la doctoresse. Mais apparemment, ''Iris'' a des problèmes assez graves pour mettre ''Apollon'' dans tous ses états. Il a également parlé de l'Amazonie… »_

_La doctoresse approuva de la tête. _

_« Alors suis le, » fit-elle. _

''_Artémis'' approuva de la tête et s'en fut. _

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda une petite voix. _

''_Héra'' se tourna vers sa compagne. _

_« Je suis désolée Tomoyo, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème. Pour le moment, restons ici. » _

----------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Droite et calme en apparence, ''Athéna'' regardait sa compagne répondre calmement aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Mais, même si Saphira était douée et qu'elle parvenait toujours à répliquer juste, la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Le scepticisme ambiant en était la preuve flagrante. Mais la jeune femme devait bien admettre qu'elle le comprenait. Elle aurait certainement réagit de la même manière si de parfaits inconnus étaient venus lui annoncer quelque chose d'aussi gros. C'était peu crédible.

Elle soupira discrètement. Pendant des milliers d'années les différents Olympiens avaient œuvré pour que le secret soit préserver sans se douter qu'un jour, cela porterait préjudice à leurs successeurs.

Certainement parce qu'une telle situation n'aurait jamais du arriver. Elle serra son poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Où avaient-il fait une erreur ? A quel moment auraient-ils du intervenir pour empêcher cette catastrophe ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les gardiens étaient confrontés à ce genre de problèmes. La chasse aux sorcières qui avait fait rage à partir du XIIème siècle en était un exemple parmi d'autres. Mais les progrès des moyens de communications avaient rendus la situation plus difficilement gérable. Les informations allaient plus vite et il était impossible d'étouffer des évènements comme la disparition d'une ville…

Restait à voir comment la situation allait évoluer.

----------------------------------------------------

**AMAZONIE, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, ''Artémis'' n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son ami. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle découvrit le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La fière et grande forêt d'Amérique du Sud n'était plus que désolation.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » souffla-t-elle en regardant le désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour d'elle.

Tous les arbres étaient morts, certains s'élevaient encore vers le ciel, d'autres étaient déracinés.

« On dirait un cimetière. »

''Apollon'' approuva de la tête tout en marchant silencieusement.

« ''Iris'' devrait se trouver par là. Dépêchons-nous.  
- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? » demanda doucement ''Artémis''.

Son compagnon ne répondit pas.

« Bon sang parle moi ! s'agaça la jeune femme.  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise Lunéa ?! se récria le gardien. Je… je ne contrôle plus rien ! Je ne sais pas se qui se passe. Et j'ai peur d'être incapable de le résoudre. Toujours est-il que pour le mom… »

Il fut coupé. Soudain, tout s'était mit à tremblait autour de lui. Des crevasses apparaissaient partout, engloutissant des arbres. La terre semblait avoir été prise d'une fureur sans nom. ''Artémis'' était ballottée dans tous les sens. Elle cria.

L'Olympien s'élança vers elle, fou d'inquiétude. Il hurla quelque chose sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais déjà, une faille s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

« Noooooonnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!! »

La plainte d'''Apollon'' fut couverte par le bruit ambiant. Il vit sa meilleure amie tomber inexorablement, la main tendue vers lui. Puis, une violente douleur lui prit la tête et tout devint noir.

----------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sakura porta la main à son cœur. Une impression désagréable venait de la traverser. Elle respira profondément, tentant de dissiper le malaise qui s'insinuait en elle. Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de dangereux.

Fatiguée, la magicienne repoussa tous ces sentiments. Que lui importait ce qui pouvait arriver ? Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : que tout se termine. Peu importait comment. Tout devait se terminer. Et tout se terminerait inexorablement…

----------------------------------------------------

**AMAZONIE, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

La tête d'''Apollon'' le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il avait affreusement mal. Il avait froid. Quel était ce froid ? Où était-il ?

Doucement, ses yeux se réhabituèrent à la lumière vive de l'endroit. Où était-il ? Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. À moins que…

Il se figea, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il se trouver là ? Face à lui se tenait une jeune fille, adolescente. Elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraude.

« Tout est de ta faute ! » lui dit-elle brusquement.

Il sursauta.

« C'est de ta faute tout ce qui m'arrive ! » répéta-t-elle, vindicative.

Il balbutia quelque chose sans réussir à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être ici.

« Tu ne peux pas être ici ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Tout est de ta faute ! reprit-elle en criant. Tu as détruit ma vie !!! »

Il respira difficilement. Fermant les yeux il tenta de réfléchir. Sa logique semblait l'avoir complètement abandonné. Il savait que ce qu'il voyait été impossible. Pourtant…

« Je suis désolé. » fit-il à mi-voix.

Mais cette supplique ne sembla pas arrêter l'adolescente qui continua à déverser sa colère sur l'Olympien avec virulence. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son interlocutrice avec un regard éteint. Elle semblait le haïr avec une telle ferveur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit possible de voir tant de ressentiments. Il fronça les sourcils. Il venait de voir quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Et il se souvenait d'une chose qui lui fit comprendre la situation. Ou du moins, qui lui permit de mieux la cerner…

« Non, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'es pas là. Tu ne peux pas être là. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Peut-être que c'est de ma faute. Mais tu n'es pas là… »

Elle le fixa sans bruit et il soutint son regard.

« C'est un rêve, affirma-t-il. Alors disparaît. »

Rien ne se passa. La jeune fille le regardait toujours, soudainement muette, le visage neutre. Elle semblait ne plus faire attention à lui. Il sourit tristement.

« Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je comprends maintenant. »

D'un geste assuré, il se saisit de son épée et la tira de son fourreau. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Mais ''Apollon'' ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Il pointa l'arme vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, cherchant en lui la magie dont il avait besoin. L'épée devint lumineuse alors qu'un cercle magique se dessinait sous ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il baissa le bras et rangea la lame dans son fourreau, le paysage avait disparu et l'apparition avec lui.

Le gardien fronça les sourcils. Il ne restait autour de lui aucune trace du tremblement de terre qui avait secoué l'endroit peu de temps plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais cet évènement avait-il vraiment eu lieu ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une plainte étouffée. ''Artémis'' était allongée sur le sol, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Il s'élança vers elle, inquiet mais comprenant soudain la situation… Il la secoua sans ménagement.

« Lunéa ! Réveille toi ! » lui enjoignit-il.

Après quelques appels et un certain nombre de secousse assez brutale, l'Olympienne ouvrit les paupières et posa des yeux hagards sur son ami.

« Que… ? » bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de faire une phrase.

''Apollon'' sourit.

« Nous avons eu des hallucinations, » dit-il simplement.

Sa compagne le regarda sans comprendre. Aussi préféra-t-il attendre qu'elle ait totalement recouvré ses esprits pour lui expliquer la situation.

----------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Sakura sursauta violemment en découvrant les quatre visages qui la regardaient silencieusement.

« C'est impossible, » murmura-t-elle.

Deux s'avancèrent vers elle.

« Kero… Yué… »

Les êtres magiques s'immobilisèrent à l'entente de leur nom. Ils posèrent un regard rancunier sur l'accusée.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné ?! s'exclama le juge avec virulence.  
- Que… Quoi ? bafouilla la magicienne.  
- Tu nous as abandonné ! reprit Yué, colérique. Kerobero s'est trompé ! Tu es un mauvais maître !  
- Non ! »

L'intervention de Sakura tenait plus de la supplique que de l'indignation. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse dire vrai.

« Tu est un mauvais maître ! »

La voix de Kero résonna dans la tête de la jeune femme. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je ne voulais pas… sanglota-t-elle. Je suis désolée…  
- Ça ne suffit pas. »

Une nouvelle voix venait d'entrer en scène, toute aussi vindicative que les deux premières. Au coté des deux gardiens des Cartes de Clow s'était avancé un jeune homme…

« Grand frère…  
- Tu m'as laissé mourir ! s'exclama le susnommé.  
- Non, contredit faiblement la magicienne.  
Je suis mort à cause de toi !  
- Non… »

Sakura porta ses mains à ses oreilles, tentant d'échapper à la rancœur de ces apparitions qu'elle avait tant aimées et qui avaient disparues. Elle avait mal. Si mal. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de la dernière personne, restée muette jusque là. Un regard d'ambre si froid et méprisant… Comme s'il se délectait de la douleur de la jeune femme.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée. Cette vie ne valait pas d'être vécue. Pas dans ces conditions.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de quatrième. Comme elle l'avait si souvent vu le faire, il fit apparaître son épée. Et il s'avança vers elle.

« Shaolan… » chuchota-t-elle.

Il leva son arme, toujours souriant. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit. Non, elle ne voulait pas fuir. Elle voulait voir la mort en face. Même si elle devait avoir le visage de celui qu'elle aimait.

L'épée s'abattit.

----------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, AU MÊME MOMENT…**_

''_Hera'' serra ses bras autour d'elle. Un vent froid venait de balayer le temple, comme annonciateur de mauvais augures. Quelque chose étaient en train de se produire. _

_Quelque chose de grave et d'inquiétant. _

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers ''Arès''. Il semblait aussi tendu qu'elle._

_Près d'eux, Meilin et Tomoyo savouraient leurs retrouvailles plus qu'inespérées. _

_Les deux Olympiens ne dirent rien, décidant de ne pas gâcher leur joie…_

----------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

''Apollon'' écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Le tribunal était devenu un champ de bataille ou tout un chacun semblait lutter contre des forces invisibles.

« J'espérais que tu te sois trompé… » souffla ''Artémis'' à ses cotés.

Il ne répondit pas. L'épée au poing, il se fraya un chemin à travers les personnes présentes, prenant garde à ne pas les blesser tout en se protégeant. La peur, la tristesse, le désespoir… Tous ces sentiments semblaient flottés dans l'atmosphère de l'endroit. L'Olympien jura. Il avait pourtant lancé un grand nombre de sorts de protections sur le palais de justice. Sans quand succès, apparemment.

Il planta brusquement son épée dans le sol. Une lumière intense envahie la salle.

... à suivre...


	13. XIII

Les Olympiens

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

L'épée s'abattit. Sakura avala difficilement sa salive. Alors c'était ainsi qu'elle mourir.

Mais une lumière intense lui fit fermer les yeux et aucun impact ne se fit sentir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux une personne se tenait au milieu du tribunal, les mains posées sur une épée enfoncée dans le sol, un cercle magique immense à ses pieds. La jeune femme aurait bien été incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait, il (c'était probablement un homme) portait une cape et une grande capuche rendant impossible toute reconnaissance. Il se tourna vers elle et elle se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle sentait ses yeux l'épier avec une force… Il y avait une telle puissance en cet homme que Sakura en avait presque le souffle coupé.

Il rompit le contact en se détournant. La magicienne prit alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée dans la pièce. Une autre personne – une femme cette fois selon toute apparence – aidait les filles du procureur et leur ami à se relever. Tout le monde semblait complètement perdu, comme émergeant d'un long sommeil.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la Maîtresse des Cartes sans vraiment attendre de réponse.  
- Vous avez eu des hallucinations » répondit simplement d'une voix absente le mystérieux nouveau venu.

Il ne semblait pas faire le moins du monde attention à elle tendit qu'il remettait le procureur Garner sur ses deux pieds. Celui-ci se dégagea vite, comme brûlé par le touché de l'inconnu. Celui-ci n'y prêta guère d'attention et passa à autre chose. Mais déjà, May s'était avancée vers lui, les traits tirés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, tendue à l'extrême.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

« ''Apollon'' ! » rugit l'avocate.

Il se retourna.

« Assis toi ''Athéna'', ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. Les explications, je les donnerais à tout le monde. De toute façon, il n'y a plus aucun risque ici pour le moment. »

Saphira grimaça alors que May rejoignait sa place en grommelant. Sakura se laissa doucement tomber sur son siège en soupirant. Une hallucination ? Alors Yué, Kero, Toya et Shaolan, aucuns d'eux n'étaient réels ? Elle serra les poings, sentant des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Son avocate posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

La magicienne opina du chef.

« Que se passe-t-il au juste ? » se récria la juge, agacé.

''Apollon'' se tourna vers lui. Puis il regarda toute la salle avant de fixer quelques instants son regard sur Sakura. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il prit la parole.

« Vous venez d'avoir des hallucinations, reprit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme. Apparemment elles ont été provoquées par Gaïa. »

Un brouhaha monstre remplit la salle. Chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, on ne s'entendit rapidement même plus penser.

« Silence ! »

L'Olympien n'avait pas crié, mais sa voix pleine de charisme et de force avait fait taire l'assistance plus rapidement que n'importe quel cri.

« Bien, maintenant je vous demande une minute d'attention, puisque c'est à vous qu'il faut tout expliquer apparemment. »

Sa voix était moqueuse et sarcastique, ce qui sembla énerver fortement le procureur Garner qui se renfrogna. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne dit rien, comme si le gardien l'impressionnait.

« Je pense qu'''Aphrodite'' vous a expliquer ce qu'est le Sceau. Bien. Dans ce cas vous devez savoir qu'il est très défaillant ces derniers temps pour des raisons sur lesquelles je ne m'étendrais pas. Toujours est-il que les magiciens sont reliés au Sceau, et comme celui-ci vacille, ils se retrouvent en lien avec Gaïa.  
- Quel rapport… commença Garner, mais ''Apollon'' le fit taire d'un geste.  
- Le rapport, est que Gaïa, par l'action même du Sceau, s'est retrouvée connectée aux sentiments des magiciens. Nous avons un instant pensé qu'avec le temps Gaïa avait acquit une volonté propre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas une entité pensante. Elle se contente de pomper comme une éponge les sentiments des magiciens. Les hallucinations que vous avez eues viennent de là. Ce ne sont qu'une expression de vos propres sentiments que Gaïa vous a renvoyé. »

Ses propres sentiments ? Le cœur de Sakura se serra. Ainsi ce qu'elle avait vu ne résultait que de ses peurs ?

« Je ne comprends pas, fit May. Que les magiciens et nous-mêmes qui sommes en contact avec Gaïa soyons sujets à ces visions, je le conçois. Mais les Humains n'ont aucun contact avec elle puisqu'ils n'ont pas été intégrés dans la régulation du Sceau.  
- C'est simple, intervint soudain la voix douce de la seconde nouvelle venue, même s'ils s'en défendent, les humains et les magiciens – comme nous d'ailleurs – ressentent les mêmes sentiments. Gaïa s'en est rendu compte et elle s'est servie de cet état de fait pour étendre les hallucinations à l'ensemble des personnes présentes autour des magiciens.  
- Mon Dieu, ''Artémis'', souffla Saphira. Si c'est vrai alors…  
- Silence ''Aphrodite'', ordonna ''Apollon''. ''Iris'' est morte, reprit-il après un moment de silence.  
- Comment ? demanda Mike.  
- Elle était partie pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre en Amazonie. Elle a été prise avec une centaine d'autres personnes, magiciens ou non, dans ces hallucinations. Aucuns survivants. Je suis désolé ''Ganymède''. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux avec tristesse. Lily s'approcha de lui, hésitante.

« Nous allons tous mourir n'est-ce pas ''Apollon'' ? fit le lycéen.  
- Tout le monde meurt, répondit avec philosophie l'interrogé, nous mourrons juste un peu plus vite que les autres. »

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume de ces paroles. C'était juste une observation.

« Je me fiche de votre ''Iris'' ! s'exclama le procureur, énervé. Tout cela n'est qu'une vaste mascarade avec pour but de nous faire peur ! Et…  
- Suffit ! »

De nouveau, la voix d'''Apollon'' claqua dans l'air, faisant taire le magistrat. Mais déjà l'Olympien s'était tourné vers ses compagnons.

« ''Aphrodite'', allume la télévision ! »

La jeune femme cilla, surprise, mais s'exécuta. Un cri étouffé retentit alors dans la salle. L'écran venait de s'allumer, dévoilant une véritable émeute au milieu d'immenses buildings. Une femme aux traits tirés expliquait avec une voix tendue que New York était devenu le théâtre d'un affreux spectacle, chacun semblant avoir perdu l'esprit.

« Ne sortez pas d'ici ! ordonna ''Apollon''. Le cercle vous protègera ! »

Sans attendre, il disparut dans un flash de lumière. Sakura fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre avec exactitude ce qui était en train de se produire, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Les minutes passèrent alors que la présentatrice télévisuelle décrivait l'horreur qui se jouait dans la mégapole nord-américaine. Les hommes semblaient être revenu à un état primitif… ils s'entretuaient sans remords ne distinguant ni femmes, ni enfants, ni vieillards.

Soudain, une lueur attira l'attention de Sakura. Quelques instants plus tard, la journaliste la remarquait à son tour, sans pour autant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« Sleep… » souffla la Maîtresse des Cartes.

A ses cotés, May fronça les sourcils. Petit à petit, sous l'action de la Carte du Sommeil, les new-yorkais étaient en train de tomber sur le sol, endormis. Mais l'Olympienne le savait bien, ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AILLEURS, A CE MOMENT…**_

_Tomoyo sursauta en découvrant la Carte sur l'écran crée par les gardiens afin de surveiller le monde extérieur. Comment une des Cartes de Sakura pouvait-elle être en action à New York alors que sa maîtresse était retenue à des kilomètres de là ?_

_« Lorsque nous avons été arrêtée à Bruxelles, réfléchit à haute voix Meilin, Sakura a fait disparaître sa clé et ses Cartes. _  
- _Mais elle ne peut pas être en train de s'en servir, plaida sa compagne. _  
-_ Alors ça veut dire qu'elle les a envoyées à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un est actuellement à New York… »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Restait à savoir qui était ce quelqu'un. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEW YORK, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur la grosse pomme et seuls les feux qui brûlaient de ça de là éclairaient les rues. L'électricité avait probablement été coupée pendant les affrontements. Toutefois, tout était calme à ce moment-là.

''Apollon'' tendit la main et Sleep vint s'y poser.

« Tu m'as bien aidé. » fit le jeune homme dans un sourire.

La Carte afficha un air ravi avant de reprendre sa forme originelle. L'Olympien soupira. Ce n'était hélas qu'une mesure désespérée qui ne ferait que retarder l'inéluctable, d'autant plus que d'autres villes seraient rapidement touchées, c'était certain. Que faire ?

Un bruit tira le gardien de ses sombres pensées. Un hélicoptère était en train d'atterrir non loin de lui.

« Les médias, souffla-t-il, méprisant.  
- Ils vous inquiètent ? » lui demanda-t-on.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Light qui venait de se matérialiser près de lui.

« Ils m'agacent, » corrigea-t-il.

La Carte sourit. Dark apparut à son tour.

« Nous pensons que Time pourrait nous faire gagner du temps en maintenant les Humains de cette ville en sommeil. » observèrent les deux opposés.

Approuvant de la tête, ''Apollon'' s'exécuta. La Carte du Temps étendit à son tour son emprise sur la mégapole.

Pendant ce temps, une journaliste était descendue de l'hélicoptère et s'approchait prudemment de l'étrange groupe. L'Olympien grommela des paroles, inintelligibles mais selon toute probabilité assez peu aimables pour l'arrivante.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda celle-ci d'une voix hésitante.

La Lumière et l'Obscurité regardèrent ''Apollon'' quelques instants. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air résolu et les deux Cartes se retournèrent vers la journaliste.

« Nous sommes les Cartes de Sakura. » répondirent-elles de concert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

La Maîtresse des Cartes regarda ses deux compagnes apparaître à la télévision, entourant cet homme dont elle pensait quelques instants plus tôt ne rien savoir. Elle n'était plus sûre à ce moment-là.

Il avait les Cartes…

Or, elle avait, un mois plus tôt, envoyé ces amies à une personne bien précise… Était-ce possible ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment… Cela faisait un moment que l'espoir n'était plus un de ses compagnons les plus fidèles.

Pourtant, en regardant Light et Dark aux cotés de l'Olympien, elle se prit à espérer. A espérer de tout son cœur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEW YORK, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

''Apollon'' ne prêta qu'une attention relative aux deux Cartes qui expliquaient à la journaliste leur présence et que, non, les habitants de New York n'étaient pas tous morts. Regardant le carnage qui s'offrait à ses yeux il tentait vainement de trouver une solution. Il fallait contenir Gaïa au plus vite. Mais comment ?

Il se sentait complètement démuni, incapable de faire ce pourquoi il était venu au monde. Cette situation le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, mais le visage d'''Hadès'' s'imposa à lui. Il les rouvrit brusquement, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt en Amazonie le hantait toujours. Ce n'était pas surprenant, c'était même normal, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'affronter ses démons. Plus tard il ferait le deuil de son ami. Plus tard il se reprocherait de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. Plus tard il se dégoûterait de l'avoir tuer, incapable de le délivrer de ses peurs. Mais pour le moment, il devait secourir le peu d'amis qui lui restait ainsi que le reste de l'Humanité. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il regarda la journaliste qui semblait être désarçonnée de parler à deux Cartes. Il sourit discrètement. L'intervention de Light et Dark allait jouer en la faveur de Sakura, pas de doute là-dessus. Toutefois, il n'y aurait pas vraiment d'intérêt à ce que la jeune femme soit acquittée si la Terre venait à être inhabitable…

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose chauffer dans sa poche. Une Carte se matérialisa alors près de lui.

« Hope ? » fit-il, surpris.

La Carte de l'Espoir sourit.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. »

Se désintéressant de la reporter, ses deux sœurs se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. ''Apollon'' fronça les sourcils.

« Nous aider ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif.  
- Oui, approuva Hope. Le Sceau va être détruit.  
- Je le sais ! » s'agaça le jeune homme.

Cela ne sembla pas émouvoir l'être magique qui reprit tranquillement.

« À ce moment il faudra créer un nouveau Sceau.  
- C'est impossible, trancha ''Apollon''. Trop de gardiens sont morts ces derniers temps, ils n'ont pas encore été remplacés. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour assumer l'énergie requise par la création d'un nouveau Sceau.  
- C'est vrai, approuva l'Espoir, il n'y a plus assez de gardiens. »

L'Olympien renifla avec mépris.

« Cette discussion ne mène à rien, affirma-t-il.  
- C'est injuste. »

Il sursauta. La Carte du Miroir venait de se matérialiser près de lui. Il la regarda, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? s'enquit-il.  
- Les gardiens… commença Mirror.  
- Les gardiens sont injustes ? » s'exclama ''Apollon'', confus.

L'être magique lui sourit en secouant la tête.

« Non, c'est leur vie qui est injuste… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. De quoi diable cette Carte voulait-elle parler ? Et en quoi cette affaire pouvait bien avoir un rapport avec la situation du Sceau ?

« Nos vies… souffla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas… »

Hope s'approcha de lui.

« Je pense que ma sœur veut parler des sacrifices des gardiens, expliqua-t-elle.  
- En quoi les sacrifices que nous faisons sont-ils injustes ? »

L'Olympien se sentait complètement dépassé par le raisonnement des Cartes. Non loin de là, la journaliste et ses cameramen ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation, curieux de connaître la suite.

« Est-il normal, énonça alors Light, que des personnes sacrifiant leur vie pour protéger leur planète aient une espérance de vie de trente ans seulement ? »

''Apollon'' la fixa quelques instants en silence avant de hausser les épaules.

« On considère qu'étant donné la puissance que nous brassons, nous commençons à perdre certaines facultés à partir de la trentaine, répondit-il simplement. Or, comme nous tenons dans nos mains la vie de milliards de personnes, il a été décidé que les gardiens mouraient le jour de leur trentième anniversaire. C'est une très vieille règle qui permet de prévenir beaucoup d'accidents. »

Cet état de fait ne semblait pas le moins du monde émouvoir l'Olympien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Mais si ''Apollon'' n'était pas ému, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Dans la salle de tribunal où l'on suivait par l'intermédiaire de la télévision, la discussion des Cartes et du gardien, certaines personnes étaient sous le choc. Sakura s'était levée brusquement, très pale, avant de se tourner vers May.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

L'avocate sourit, heureuse de voir la magicienne réagir enfin.

« J'ai vingt-neuf ans et je suis la doyenne des gardiens, fit-elle.  
- Mais ça veut dire que… » commença Sakura.

''Athéna'' arrêta la réplique d'un geste.

« Tu dois comprendre que la vie des gardiens n'a rien de semblable avec celle des magiciens ou des sans-pouvoirs. Nous ne l'appréhendons pas de la même façon. On ne décide pas de devenir gardien, on naît ainsi. Contrairement à ce que semble penser tes Cartes, ce n'est ni juste, ni injuste. C'est ainsi, simplement.  
- Et vous vous satisfaites de… _ça_ ?  
- Pourquoi ne nous en satisferions pas ? » intervint ''Artémis''.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle fut frappée par l'air surpris des gardiens face à sa révolte quand à leur sort. Etait-il si surprenant qu'à l'instar de ses Cartes elle trouve cette situation anormale ?

… à suivre…


	14. XIV

Les Olympiens

**NEW YORK, 26 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

« De toute façon, ça n'a aucun rapport avec la situation présente. »

Par cette phrase, ''Apollon'' mit fin – provisoirement – à la discussion sur l'espérance de vie des siens. Les quatre Cartes le regardèrent.

« Je ne pense pas, se permit d'intervenir Mirror. Je pense que tout devrait être refait. Peut-être est-il inutile que des personnes sacrifient tout pour veiller sur le Sceau. Peut-être faut-il créer un nouveau Sceau, différent du dernier. »

L'Olympien la regarda silencieusement, attendant la suite du raisonnement. Mais c'est Hope qui reprit.

« L'idée d'une régulation par les sentiments est certainement la meilleure, mais pourquoi uniquement ceux des magiciens ? Et pourquoi cacher au monde la vérité de leur planète ? »

Le jeune homme regarda les Cartes une à une.

« Si je vous suis bien, se hasarda-t-il. Nous étions dans l'erreur de maintenir l'Humanité dans l'ignorance…  
- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour savoir ce qui aurait du être fait, trancha Dark. Mais plutôt pour savoir ce qui doit être fait à présent. La dernière fois qu'un Sceau a été mis en place, la situation était autre. »

''Apollon'' rit jaune.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répliqua-t-il acerbe. Mais de toute façon, que les Humains sachent ou non ce qui se passe, ça ne change rien : il n'y a pas assez de gardiens pour créer un nouveau Sceau. »

Il se figea soudain.

« À moins que… souffla-t-il, comprenant soudainement où les Cartes voulaient en venir. Impossible ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Pourquoi ? interrogea Hope.  
- Parce qu'il suffirait d'une seule personne ayant de mauvaises intensions pour rompre toute l'harmonie ! » argumenta l'Olympien.

Les Cartes ne semblèrent pas convaincues et se regardèrent. Puis Light se tourna vers l'épéiste.

« Il suffit que quelques personnes guident l'action pour éviter tout problème. »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son torse, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la faisabilité de la proposition des êtres magiques. Il devait bien admettre que c'était de loin le meilleur plan qu'il ait entendu depuis plus moment. Il observa les quatre Cartes.

« D'où vous vient cette idée ? s'enquit-il.  
- Nous y réfléchissons depuis que notre Maîtresse nous a envoyées en Olympe et que nous avons découvert la situation. Nous avons raisonné à partir de ce que les gardiens et vous-même nous avez apprit.  
- Je comprends. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit faisable, mais à défaut de mieux… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à ce qui restait de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il soupira. Le plan des Cartes valait la peine d'être tenté. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que c'était.

Comme pour lui donner tort, un tremblement de terre se fit soudainement sentir, manquant jeter le jeune homme à terre. Il jura de façon assez imager, rattrapant la journaliste au vol. Earthy apparut soudain et calma la situation. Toutefois ''Apollon'' avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Bon, allons-y puisque c'est comme ça. »

Les Cartes sourirent avant de reprendre leur forme et de rejoindre la main du jeune homme. Seule l'Espoir demeura à ses cotés.

« La Carte du Mouvement va s'occuper de nous amener en Olympe.  
- Que… ? fit ''Apollon''. Attends ! »

Mais Hope ne l'avait pas écouté. Move était apparue et le gardien se sentit brusquement ballotté dans tous les sens pour finir par tomber rudement sur le sol.

« Pour l'atterrissage on repassera, grommela-t-il, mécontent.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, » l'approuva-t-on.

Il se tourna pour découvrir une ''Artémis'' au visage douloureux. Son capuchon étant tombé pendant sa chute, la grimace qu'elle affichait était visible à tous. L'air ridicule de la jeune femme habituellement si digne provoqua l'hilarité de son meilleur ami. Vexée, elle prit un air effarouché et le snoba royalement.

Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui. En plus des Olympiens qui se trouvaient tous là et portaient presque tous leur cape, Move avait aussi amené la journaliste et ses cameramen (dont il se serait bien passé), Sakura, Yelan, Mike et ses amies, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de magiciens et sans-pouvoirs. ''Apollon'' poussa un nouveau soupir. Les Cartes semblaient avoir oublier que l'Olympe était un lieu sacré où seuls les gardiens étaient autorisés. Il secoua la tête, résigné. Après tout, si leur idée fonctionnait, cette réglementation n'aurait plus lieu d'être, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques le plan que nous allons mettre en œuvre, intervint ''Arès'', parce que même si j'ai entendu ta conversation, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout comprit.  
- Disons pour faire simple, que l'idée serait d'impliquer tout le monde dans le Sceau, sans restriction de pouvoir magique ou non. Ainsi l'Humanité de régulera elle-même sans intervention extérieure.  
- Donc, traduisit ''Hestia'', plus de gardiens.  
- Exact. »

Le silence s'imposa alors que les susnommés se regardaient gravement.

« Je pense que c'est un bon plan, » précisa ''Apollon''.

Saphira sourit.

« Vous avez entendu le chef ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tout le monde au travail bande de fainéants ! »

Les autres Olympiens éclatèrent de rire, mais s'exécutèrent.

« J'espère que je ne fais pas une bêtise, observa ledit chef.  
- De toute façon, relativisa sa meilleure amie, il fallait qu'on prenne une décision d'urgence. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air si mal.  
- C'est fou ce que ça me remonte le moral, » ironisa ''Apollon''.

Riant, Lunéa s'affaira à ses propres occupations. Le jeune homme se tourna vers les visiteurs imposés par les Cartes.

« Suivez moi, » ordonna-t-il.

Apparemment perdus, ils ne se firent pas priés. Sakura regardait autour d'elle avec fascination. Elle se serrait cru dans la Grèce antique. L'endroit était splendide. Mais soudain, elle se figea.

« Sakura ! »

Elle reçut brusquement Tomoyo dans les bras, manquant de peu tomber à la renverse.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi, » sanglota son amie.

Meilin arriva derrière elle, toute aussi soulagée. Elle fut apparemment extrêmement surprise lorsque Yelan la prit dans ses bras en remerciant le Ciel qu'elle soit saine et sauve, mais elle lui rendit toutefois son étreinte.

Hélas, ces retrouvailles furent interrompues par un grondement inquiétant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? souffla Tomoyo.  
- On dirait que Gaïa ne va pas tarder à briser entièrement le Sceau, observa ''Apollon'' presque avec désinvolture. Le nouveau Sceau sera près d'ici quelques heures, d'ici là, je vous conseille de vous reposer. Je vous enverrais ''Dionysos'' rapidement pour qu'il réponde à toutes vos questions. »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Le jeune homme sentit le regard de la magicienne sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils. _Savait-elle ?_

Comme prévu, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, un jeune homme rejoint les visiteurs. Il offrit un sourire aimable à ses hôtes.

« Foley ? s'étouffa Yelan.  
- Bonjour Mme Li, fit-il cordialement. Comment allez-vous ? »

La matriarche des Li regarda avec incrédulité Josh Foley, ne comprenant pas ce qu'un des cadres de son entreprise faisait là.

« Si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre disposition. Comme vous avez du le deviner, ici je m'appelle ''Dionysos''.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à la Li Compagny ? »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Ce n'était pas le genre de questions auxquelles je m'attendais ! » observa-t-il avec un air amusé.

Puis il redevint brusquement sérieux et regarda Yelan avant que ses yeux ne portent sur Sakura. Il ne dit rien et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Je crois que les réponses à ces questions et même à d'autres viendront en temps venu. »

Il sentit sur lui le regard perçant de la Maîtresse des Cartes. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose, s'était certain. Il eut un sourire discret mais ne dit rien.

« ''Apollon'' pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici pendant que nous créons le nouveau Sceau. Ainsi vous serez à l'abri.  
- Pas question, s'exclama Sakura, réagissant au quart de tour. Cette idée est celle de mes Cartes, je participerais. »

Sa détermination semblait inébranlable tant et si bien que Josh ne chercha même pas à la dissuader.

« Je comprends. Vous concernant et au vue de votre puissance, il n'y a pas de problème. Toutefois, je suis d'avis que les autres devraient rester en retrait. »

Les autres en question se concertèrent des yeux.

« Moi, je veux participer, » intervint Tomoyo.

Le cadre eut un sourire.

« Je m'en doutais. ''Hebe'' va briefer ceux qui nous aiderons. Quand à vous, Miss Kinomoto, venez avec moi. »

La susnommée s'exécuta. Elle suivit l'Olympien hors de la pièce avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est Shaolan qui vous a envoyé dans la Li Compagny, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Les Cartes, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Mes Cartes n'obéissent pas à n'importe qui, » admit-elle.

Cette fois, Josh éclata littéralement de rire.

« Dire qu'elles lui obéissent, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'il compose avec elles. Vous voulez le voir j'imagine. »

Sakura regarda son interlocuteur sans répondre. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle ne savait que répliquer. Elle baissa le regard, honteuse.

« Suivez moi. »

''Dionysos'' ne semblait pas étonné par le manque de réaction de la magicienne. Désarçonnée, elle le suivit docilement. Jusqu'alors, son idée selon laquelle ''Apollon'' et Shaolan n'était qu'une seule et même personne n'était qu'un fol espoir. Mais d'une certaine manière, Josh le lui avait confirmé. Et à présent, elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle avait tant désiré le revoir qu'elle se trouver ridicule de ne pas savoir comment réagir alors que ce moment était enfin arrivé.

« Cette situation n'est facile pour personne, intervint le cadre de la Li Compagny tout en marchant, ni pour vous, ni pour lui. Je comprendrais que vous lui en vouliez de ne pas avoir été là lorsque vous avez eu besoin de lui. »

Sakura ne répondit pas. D'une certaine façon, le jeune homme venait de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. N'attendant apparemment pas de réponse de la part de la Maîtresse des Cartes, il reprit.

« Normalement, les gardiens mènent une vie plus ou moins normale, comme ''Athéna'' ou moi-même.  
- En oubliant votre espérance de vie, siffla Sakura, amère.  
- Certes, certes. Mais toujours est-il que pendant trente années nous vivons comme les gens du commun. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il, personne ne pouvait prévoir que la situation se dégénèrerait aussi vite. Ainsi en tant que chef des Olympiens il a du venir ici pour surveiller le Sceau constamment… »

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Fixant le sol, elle suivit l'Olympien sans bruit. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire ?

« Firey ! rugit une voix furieuse. Ça suffit ! »

Un rire cristallin et moqueur retentit. Josh s'éclaircit la gorge avec un sourire en coin.

« Voilà ce que je voulais dire en parlant de composition. » fit-il.

Les lèvres de Sakura s'étirèrent malgré elle. Quelques instants plus tard, ''Artémis'' sortit de la pièce en pouffant. Lorsqu'elle vit la Maîtresse des Cartes, son sourire s'élargit. Elle attrapa ''Dionysos'' par le poignet.

« J'ai besoin de toi d'urgence, » affirma-t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils s'en furent rapidement, laissant Sakura seule. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, serra les poings et entra. La Carte du Feu avait été rapidement maîtrisée puisque seules restés quelques flammèches résistantes dans la pièce redevenue calme. C'était une salle typique des temples grecques antiques, superbe et grandiose.

Mais soudain, l'unique occupant de l'endroit se retourna brusquement. Dans ses yeux d'ambre, la Maîtresse des Cartes vit passer de la surprise, mais pas forcément qu'elle sache qui il était. Il avait comprit qu'elle l'avait découvert, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver ainsi.

« Bonjour, Shaolan » dit-elle doucement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, hésitants.

« Tu devrais être avec les autres, observa l'Olympien.  
- Non. »

Il soupira.

« Ça ne me surprend même pas. »

Il claqua des doigts et les Cartes ainsi que la clé de la jeune femme apparurent devant elle.

« Ceci est à toi, observa-t-il. Il est tant que tu le récupères.  
- C'est toi qui a envoyé May pour qu'elle me défende au procès ? » demanda-t-elle en récupérant ses biens.

Le gardien haussa les épaules.

« Quelle importance ? »

Sakura s'approcha de lui.

« C'est important pour moi. »

De nouveau leurs regards s'accrochèrent, en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est moi ? »

Elle sourit presque tristement.

« Josh Foley auprès de ta mère et May Siriyama auprès de moi. Sylvia Mirralie s'occupait de mon frère puis de Tomoyo, c'est ça ? Qui d'autre ? »

Shaolan soupira. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« L'inspecteur Bakura Irany, c'était ''Eros''. Et le lieutenant Shinji Igawa de l'armée japonaise, c'est ''Arès''.  
- Tu étais toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle.  
- Écoute Sakura je… »

Il se tut soudainement et la regarda. Elle lui sourit et cette fois, elle lut une réelle surprise dans ses yeux.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
- De quoi ?  
- D'avoir était là, finalement.  
- Je n'étais pas là. May l'était, Bakura et Shinji aussi. Pas moi. Et je ne peux même pas m'en excuser. Parce que j'ai choisi d'agir ainsi et qu'aujourd'hui encore je pense que c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. »

Sakura opina lentement de la tête.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu ainsi sans un mot ?  
- Qu'aurais-je bien pu dire ? demanda ''Apollon'' avec un signe d'impuissance. Je ne pouvais pas vous révéler la vérité et je doute que vous m'auriez laissé me volatiliser ainsi si vous aviez eu vent de mes projets. Je me trompe ? »

Son interlocutrice eut un sourire triste.

« Certainement pas, admit-elle. Mais est-ce que tu regrettes ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu dis que tu ne peux pas t'excuser d'avoir agit ainsi, mais est-ce que tu regrettes ? De ne pas avoir été avec nous… »

Une foule de sentiments passa dans le regard ambre de l'interrogé sans pour autant que la jeune femme se parvienne à les saisir.

« Ça ne sert à rien de regretter le passé. » répondit Shaolan.

Sakura grimaça. Ce n'était pas une réponse mais une esquive. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, exigeant sans bruit une réponse claire. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais elle avait besoin d'explications. Elle avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant souffert ces dernières années et surtout pourquoi il n'avait jamais été là. Elle avait tellement eu besoin de lui. Égoïstement, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit venu la consoler, lui redonner espoir… Elle comprenait cependant sans mal que l'avenir de la Terre ait prévalu sur elle. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle ait envie d'entendre celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps maintenant lui dire qu'il aurait voulu être à ces cotés pendant tout ce temps.

« Les sortilèges du nouveau Sceau vont bientôt être en place. Je dois y aller, » fit l'Olympien.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sakura lui saisit le poignet, le forçant à se tourner vers elle.

« Répond juste à ma question, demanda-t-elle.  
- _Pff_ ! ricana soudain Hope en apparaissant. On connaît toutes la vérité. »

Shaolan grinça des dents.

« Cette tendance que vous avez à vous mêler de tout est agaçante ! » affirma-t-il.

Mais déjà, Firey, Light et Dark étaient apparues autour d'eux, approuvant leur sœur de l'Espoir. Sakura les regarda avec surprise. Elles semblaient si différentes des Cartes qu'elle avait envoyées ici un mois plus tôt. La voix mélodieuse de la Carte du Chant attira alors son attention.

« Il va falloir expliquer aux humains ce que l'on attend d'eux, » opina-t-elle.

''Apollon'' approuva de la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ça ne va pas être facile, il faut que tout le monde soit au courant et… commença-t-il.  
- Laissez-nous nous occuper de ça ! coupa Light.  
- Et ne tentez pas de changer de sujet ! » renchérit Dark.

Shaolan gémit, songeant qu'elles ne lâcheraient jamais le morceau. À l'inverse, la Maîtresse des Cartes sourit, heureuse de voir que ses amies avaient en quelque sorte acquit une vie propre. Elle n'aurait su dire comment cela était arrivé, mais elle en était très contente.

La terre se remit soudain à trembler, mettant fin aux pensées de la jeune femme. Elle vit le visage de l'Olympien changer pour reprendre une expression détachée. Il se tourna vers les Cartes et leur dit quelque chose que le bruit du tremblement ne permit pas à la magicienne d'entendre. Les êtres magiques approuvèrent de la tête avant de disparaître dans le livre des Cartes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama Sakura dès que les secousses se furent calmées.

Elle fut alors frappée par le visage tendu d'''Apollon''.

« Shaolan ! Que se passe-t-il ?!  
- Reste ici, » dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme serra les poings, énervée et vint se placer sur la trajectoire du gardien qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Je viens avec toi.  
- Désolé, mais tu n'es pas une gardienne, ce qui se passe ne te regarde en rien, » trancha l'Olympien.

Une lumière intense aveugla alors Sakura et lorsqu'elle put voir à nouveau Shaolan n'était plus là. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec colère.

_« Clé qui détient le pouvoir de l'étoile, révèle moi ta vrai nature, c'est moi, Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes qui te l'ordonne ! Libération ! »_

Le sceptre de la jeune femme apparut dans sa main. Et quelques instants plus tard, les Cartes en faisait de même. Avec un sourire narquois, Fight s'approcha de sa Maîtresse.

« On ne va tout de même pas le laisser nous mettre sur le banc de touche ! » s'exclama le Combat.

À ses cotés, Firey approuvait de la tête avec emphase. Les lèvres de Sakura s'étirèrent.

« Vous avez changé. » dit-elle.

Les Cartes se consultèrent du regard. Mirror s'approcha de sa Maîtresse.

« Le contact avec la magie des gardiens, notamment celle de Shaolan, nous a en quelque sorte donné des personnalités propres… Mais nous sommes toujours tes Cartes, Sakura. Nous sommes désolées de ne pas avoir pu t'aider lorsque tu en avais besoin… »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, dit-elle simplement.  
- Ouais ! s'écria Fight, et maintenant on va retrouver Shaolan et lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! »

... à suivre ...


	15. XV

Les Olympiens

**PORVENIR, 27 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Shaolan serra les poings. Il était en colère. Et presque désespéré. Si les choses continuaient ainsi à dégénérer, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Porvenir et ses quelques 4800 habitants risquaient leurs vies à tout instant. Il serra les dents. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici peu de temps tout serait terminé et ce cauchemar prendrait fin… si le plan des Cartes fonctionnait.

Seulement voilà, le jeune homme n'y croyait pas. Pas que l'idée soit mauvaise, bien au contraire. C'était plutôt qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu espoir. Il ne le dirait jamais, même pas à ''Artémis'', mais il avait en quelque sorte abandonné. Même si au fond de lui il espérait avec tort. C'était certainement pour ça qu'il fuyait Sakura. Parce qu'il l'avait vue perdre espoir peu à peu et le retrouver brusquement lors des évènements à New York. Cette espérance qu'il n'avait plus.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps.

« La Terre de Feu, j'aime bien. »

Déconcerté par cette voix dans son dos, l'Olympien perdit quelques instants sa concentration. Quelques instants de trop. Un immense geyser jaillit de la mer, provoquant les cris des habitants. Grinçant des dents, Shaolan utilisa toute sa puissance pour canaliser le flux d'énergie qui se déversait et reprit le contrôle. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui passa inaperçu avant de se retourner, l'air sévère.

Snow, qui avait parlé, ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée. À ses cotés, en revanche, sa Maîtresse était apparemment frigorifiée et les autres Cartes avaient rejoint le livre. ''Apollon'' soupira.

« Que diable êtes-vous venu faire ici ? » s'agaça-t-il.

Claquant des dents, Sakura le regarda avec défi. Il décida, fatigué, d'abandonner la partie. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de la magicienne, il devait rester concentrer sur sa tache pour le moment.

Il claqua des dos et une cape chaude apparut sur les épaules de la jeune femme, puis il retourna son attention sur son objectif. Se pelotonnent dans le vêtement, Sakura l'observa sans mot, cherchant à saisir qui il était devenu et ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

« Les volcans sous-marins. » lui murmura une voix à l'oreille.

Earthy regarda sa Maîtresse.

« Il y a des volcans sous-marins ici qui risquent d'exploser à tout moment. »

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Les chiliens étaient en train de quitter la ville aussi vite que possible, et selon toute probabilité, Shaolan était là pour gagner du temps.

« Peut-on l'aider ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre, admit la Carte. Il est très puissant et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. »

Sakura le regarda. Oui, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait connu… Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et n'osa pas bouger. Il transpirait, serrant les dents. Il tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de l'effort. Elle regarda l'étendue d'eau devant lui. Combien y avait-il de bombes à retardement là-dessus ?

Il semblait si fatigué. Elle lui prit la main. Il sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Shaolan sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Sa fatigue disparut en partie, il se sentait étonnement bien. Il regarda sans mot la jeune femme concentrée. Elle lui offrait un peu de son pouvoir. Il serra sa main quelques instants puis la lâcha brusquement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda surprise.

« Ne fais pas de bêtise. » dit-il, cassant.

Elle ne dit rien mais continua à fixer l'Olympien. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi refusait-il son aide ? Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Elle déglutit pour reprendre contenance.

« Je ne tiendrais pas beaucoup plus longtemps, il faut partir, ordonna Shaolan.  
- Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Il la regarda, pesant le pour et le contre.

« La magie des magiciens et celle des gardiens ne sont pas entièrement compatibles. Tu te serrais épuisée beaucoup trop vite en m'aidant. Allons-y. »

Elle sourit imperceptiblement alors qu'une porte apparaissait devant eux. Toutes les Cartes avaient rejoint le livre. Des geysers jaillirent à de nombreux endroits de l'étendue d'eau.

« Porvenir risque de disparaître, dit simplement Shaolan.  
- Et ça ne te fait rien ? »

Il ne répondit pas, lui saisit le poignet et passa la porte, la jeune femme sur les talons.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

Ils étaient de retour en Olympe, et Sakura semblait passablement agacée par la désinvolture du jeune homme.

« La majorité des habitants a évacué, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour eux… »  
- Si ! Tu es puissant non ?! Fais quelque chose ! »

Il lui jeta un regard douloureux.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. » souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle lui attrapa la main.

« Alors explique moi. »

Elle fut frappée de sentir de la sueur froide sur la peau du gardien. Sa main tremblait légèrement.

« Que… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il la regarda sans mot et rompit le contact.

« Peu importe. Le nouveau Sceau doit être fait. Sinon il n'y aura bientôt nulle part où l'on puisse vivre en paix.  
- Et toi ? Pourras-tu y vivre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Shaolan ne répondit pas, il tourna les talons et sortit. La magicienne le laissa faire sans un mouvement. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Ses mains tremblaient mais par pour les mêmes raisons que celles du jeune homme. Elle avait peur. Terriblement peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Elle mit un moment à redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même. Puis elle rejoint la salle où se trouvait toujours Yelan et les autres avec ''Dionysos''. Celui-ci lui sourit.

« C'est comment le Chili ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Les infos vont vite ici… fit-il simplement. Bien, reprenons. Nous sommes en train de mettre en place un plan afin que l'humanité toute entière prête son concours à la création du nouveau Sceau.  
- Est-ce possible ? »

Josh sourit.

« Au sens propre, bien sûr que non. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de vraiment vouloir nous aider. Il suffit qu'ils aient conscience de ce qui se passe. En y pensant, quelque soit la façon, ils nous aideront. Parce que ce ne seront pas eux qui conduiront la création du Sceau mais nous. C'est très technique, alors je vous passe les détails.  
- Trop aimable, grommela quelqu'un.  
- Vous comptez utiliser les médias ? s'enquit la Maîtresse des Cartes en regardant la journaliste et ses compagnons se préparer.  
- Oui, fit Yelan, mais ça ne suffit pas. Une personne sur deux sur la planète n'a jamais ou très rarement, vu la télévision. C'est pourquoi les médias seuls ne suffiront pas.  
- Votre magie peut faire ça ? » demanda Sakura à ''Dionysos''.

Il répondit d'un grognement dont elle ne sut la signification. Apparemment les choses ne seraient pas simples, mais pas non plus impossibles.

« Nous pouvons vous aider. »

La jeune femme se retourna sur une Windy souriante.

« Alors faites de votre mieux. » répondit simplement l'Olympien.

La Carte interrogea du regard sa Maîtresse qui approuva de la tête. Elle s'envola alors, suivit de plusieurs de ses sœurs. Sakura les regarda partir sans un mot et continua à fixer l'horizon bien après qu'elles aient disparues.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? »

Elle se tourna vers Tomoyo qui s'était placée à ses cotés.

« Tu savais que Shaolan était ici ? » demanda la magicienne.

À en juger par l'air qu'afficha son amie, la susnommée en déduisit que non. Occupés à parler avec ''Dionysos'', personne ne faisait attention à elles.

« Qui ? chuchota la sans-pouvoir.  
- ''Apollon'' » répondit simplement sa meilleure amie.

La première approuva de la tête.

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

Elles continuèrent à observer la ligne de l'horizon sans mot.

« Tu as peur ? s'enquit Tomoyo.  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Sûrement. »

Sakura sentit de nouveau les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle les ravala rapidement.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pleuré ? » l'interrogea sa compagne.

Sa question n'appelait pas de réponse.

« Parfois, ça fait du bien de pleurer, » ajouta-t-elle.

La magicienne ne répondit pas.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Tomoyo, je ne pense pas que Shaolan ait coupé les ponts sans une bonne raison. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Même si dans les faits c'est ce qui est arrivé.  
- Tu te souviens de l'inspecteur Irany ?  
- Comment l'oublier ? Il t'a bien aidé.  
- C'était un gardien. ''Eros''.  
- Je vois, fit la japonaise dans un sourire. Shaolan veillait sur toi finalement.  
- Plus que je ne l'aurait cru. ''Aphrodite'' était là lorsque j'ai rappelé Yué. Sans parler de May.  
- C'est mignon.  
- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il en dit.  
- Il a toujours eu de mal avec ses sentiments.  
- Et toi tu es pleine de certitudes ! »

Tomoyo rit.

« Et j'ai raison ! affirma-t-elle.  
- J'aimerais. »

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses.

« Je crois que Shaolan est malade. » confessa Sakura.

Son amie sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi ?  
- Il a l'air à bout de force… »

La voix de la magicienne était douloureuse. Elle tourna un regard implorant vers Tomoyo. Celle-ci avait pâli.

« La création du Sceau va demander beaucoup de puissance… dit-elle à mi-voix. S'il est déjà faible… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

« J'avais perdu espoir, admit Sakura. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir m'en sortir. Pourtant, quand j'ai comprit qu'il était là. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait toujours été là, je me suis remit à croire. Même si au fond, je sais bien que rien n'a vraiment changé. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit simplement sa meilleure amie.  
- Et s'il meurt ?  
- Nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.  
- J'aimerais avoir ta foi.  
- Ça ne tient qu'à toi, Sakura.  
- Tout va bien ? »

La question de Yelan mit fin à la discussion. Tomoyo approuva en souriant. Bientôt, le monde saurait ce qui allait se passer. Bientôt le nouveau Sceau serait mit en place. Et il ne restait plus à ceux qui savaient quels risques ils allaient prendre qu'à espérer…

…à suivre…


	16. XVI

Les Olympiens

**OLYMPE, 27 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

« Va le voir au lieu de tourner en rond comme une âme en peine. » conseilla Tomoyo en souriant.

Sakura la regarda quelques instants. Son amie la poussa légèrement dehors.

« D'accord. » approuva la magicienne.

Et elle partit sous le regard bienveillant de Tomoyo.

La Maîtresse des Cartes se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver Shaolan. Elle entra dans la pièce où elle l'avait trouvé la veille au soir. Le soleil commençait à peine à monter dans le ciel mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. L'Olympien était dos à elle. Elle s'approcha sans cacher sa présence. Il se retourna et ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris de la voir.

Il le fut plus cependant, lorsqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, sans un mot. L'idée de la repousser lui effleura peut-être l'esprit. Il n'en fut pas sûr. De toute façon, même si l'idée lui était venue, il n'en aurait certainement pas tenu compte. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui, oubliant toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises. Notamment celle de la tenir éloignée.

À quelques mètres de là, ''Artémis'' lançait le dernier sortilège du nouveau Sceau lorsque celui-ci se mit à briller. Elle regarda, interdite de nouveaux charmes s'ajouter à ceux que les Olympiens avaient créé. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui se passait avec exactitude, mais quoi que ce soit, c'était de très bon augure. Le Sceau semblait en quelques secondes avoir doublé de puissance. Et sans que personne ne fasse rien… La tache des siens en serait énormément simplifiée.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla Sakura lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Tellement. »

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme qui resserra son étreinte.

« Je suis désolé, Sakura. »

Elle sourit et demeura blottie contre lui.

« Tu ne mourras pas, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Quelqu'un déboula soudain dans la pièce. En découvrant le couple enlaçait, ''Artémis'' comprit soudainement ce qui venait de se passer avec le Sceau. Elle cilla, incrédule. Etait-il réellement possible que leurs sentiments aient dégagés tant de puissance ?

« Lunéa ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Shaolan, surpris, sans pour autant lâcher la magicienne.

Son amie sourit.

« Il se passe que même en te connaissant depuis vingt ans tu me surprends toujours ! » rit-elle.

Les deux amoureux la regardèrent, incrédule.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » répéta ''Apollon''.

''Artémis'' eut un grand sourire.

« Rien-rien ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! »

Elle les salua de la main et sourit, cachant sa gaieté. Sifflotant joyeusement, elle retourna en sautillant dans la salle du Sceau. Le couple se regarda, cherchant à comprendre les étranges paroles de l'Olympienne. Puis, Sakura éclata soudain de rire. Peut-être sans raison, simplement parce qu'elle était heureuse. Son rire réchauffa le cœur de Shaolan. Mais il se sépara de la jeune femme.

« Je dois y aller… dit-il.  
- Allons-y, fit la magicienne.  
- Sakura, » soupira ''Apollon''.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, lui vola un baiser et sortit devant lui. Il expira en secouant la tête. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était tant d'y aller et de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se maudit silencieusement d'avoir faiblit face à Sakura. Ça allait être encore plus difficile maintenant… Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe à ce moment là ? Tout aurait été tellement simple s'il ne l'avait pas revue. Rien n'aurait changé, il n'aurait pas eu de mal à faire ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu es un idiot, Shaolan Li, » grinça-t-il pour lui-même.

Et il finit par sortir. ''Hestia'' l'attendait dehors, aux cotés de Sakura.

« Bonjour Fatiha, sourit-il. Allons-y ?  
- C'est partit ! » s'exclama la lycéenne joyeusement.

Ils savaient tous les deux comment se terminerait cette affaire, mais quelque part ils avaient toujours su que ça se terminerait ainsi. ''Hestia'' entraîna gaiement le couple derrière elle.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le temple du Sceau. La jeune fille s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers son homologue.

« Je passe devant. Dépêche toi. »

''Apollon'' approuva distraitement de la tête. Il s'était déjà tourné vers Sakura.

« Tu vas rester ici avec les autres gardiens.  
- Quoi ? Non ! Je…  
- Écoute Sakura, ce n'est pas une requête, c'est une obligation. Seuls les Olympiens peuvent entrer dans cette salle surtout aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas été formée pour ça. »

Elle sembla blessée, mais s'exécuta. Shaolan la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serrait. Il se mordit la joue pour rester silencieux avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre la salle du Sceau. Les autres Olympiens étaient déjà là. Le jeune homme fut frappé par l'aspect du Sceau. Ce n'était pas du tout celui qui était prévu ! Un sourire entendu flottait sur les lèvres d'''Artémis''.

« En place, » dit simplement ''Apollon'', sentant de la moquerie dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Alors que les douze compagnons s'exécutaient, Sakura sentait la colère lui monter au nez. Elle en voulait à Shaolan de l'avoir ainsi mise de coté. Pourquoi refusait-il constamment son aide.

Une jeune femme entra sur ces entrefaites, un bébé dans les bras. Elle lui sourit.

« Vous êtes la Maîtresse des Cartes n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle ''Hébé'' et voici la petite ''Ilithye''. Elle s'entend très bien avec Sugar. »

Malgré sa colère, Sakura sourit à l'enfant qui gazouillait.

« C'est votre fille ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Grands Dieux, non ! C'est ma disciple, rit la gardienne.  
- Disciple ? » répéta la magicienne en observant son interlocutrice.

Quel âge devait-elle avoir ? Une vingtaine d'année. Et cet enfant n'avait pas plus d'un an. Comment pouvait-elle être Maître et Disciple ?

« Pour vous répondre, j'ai dix-neuf ans et ce bout de choux va sur ses onze mois.  
- J'ai pensé à haute voix ? » rougit la japonaise.

''Hébé'' pouffa.

« Non ! Mais votre question se lisait sur votre visage. Pour la petite explication, les gardiens sont formés dès leur naissance à leur futur rôle. Tout est soumit à des règles très strictes pour éviter tout débordement. La puissance dont nous disposons est trop importante pour que l'on prenne le moindre risque.  
- Je vois. »

La gardienne n'en était pas sûre, mais elle ne dit rien, cela avait peu d'importance dans le fond. Les autres gardiens ainsi que les invités des Cartes arrivèrent rapidement.

« Comment ça se présente ? s'enquit ''Ganymède''.  
- Ils sont dans la salle du Sceau. »

''Eôs'' se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Je sais pas vous, mais je suis morte de trouille, » confessa-t-elle.

''Hébé'' serra un peu plus ''Ilithye'' contre elle.

« Nous le sommes tous, » dit-elle simplement.

Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce et y demeura. Pendant une heure seuls quelques ponctuels murmures et des bruits de pas nerveux sur le sol en marbre vinrent le troubler. Meilin, Tomoyo et Yelan entouraient une Sakura tendue au maximum. Les rares gardiens encore vivants faisaient les cents pas. Les filles Garner observaient sans bruit Mike piétinait. L'atmosphère était pesante, chacun ayant les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Et puis soudain, une onde de choc immaculée les traversa en les déstabilisant. Les magiciens et sans-pouvoirs ne sentirent rien, mais les gardiens tombèrent à genoux, se tenant douloureusement la poitrine. ''Eôs'' cracha un filet de sang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SYDNEY, 27 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Entourée par une foule d'hommes et de femmes fascinés, une jeune femme regardait dans le ciel se répandre une lumière blanche. Comme tout le monde, elle savait de quoi il s'agissait, c'était le Sceau des gardiens. Elle serra sa main contre son cœur alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Pour elle ces lueurs n'étaient pas qu'un superbe spectacle. Gaïa lui avait prit son fiancé, Daniel. Ce Sceau était un espoir et un moyen de faire enfin le deuil de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et dont elle aurait aimé connaître les pouvoirs…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MEXICO, 27 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

À l'institut du docteur Lleres, on sourit en voyant l'onde de choc blanche. Chacun savait que c'était là en partie l'œuvre du climatologue et ressentait une certaine fierté à cette idée. On avait beaucoup prié pour lui et ses compagnons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JOHANNESBURG, 27 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Cherry regarda de ciel prendre des couleurs féeriques. C'était superbe. Elle aussi, comme le reste de la planète en connaissait la cause. Elle pensa à Kim, espérant que dans la prison où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir ce ciel magique et porteur d'espoir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BALTIMORE, 16 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Léo regardait sans mot le ciel créer une cascade de lumière d'une beauté époustouflante. Il serra les poings, priant silencieusement que ces lueurs ne soient le linceul de son épouse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OLYMPE, 27 SEPTEMBRE 2011**

Dans le monde entier, l'Humanité observait, fascinée, le résultat de la mise en place du Sceau. Mais en Olympe, les personnes présentes s'étaient laissées tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Je suis dans un état pire que si j'avais courut le marathon, » haleta Kate.

''Ganymède'' lui sourit.

« Ça va passer dans quelques minutes, nous avons aidé à l'instauration du Sceau, c'est fatiguant. » expliqua-t-il gentiment.

''Eôs'', cependant, était pale comme un linge et se leva difficilement pour sortir de la pièce. Elle fut rapidement suivit par les autres gardiens et les invités qui commençaient à reprendre du poil de la bête. La jeune fille entra dans la salle du Sceau et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

En pénétrant à son tour, Sakura eut le souffle coupé. Les Olympiens se tenaient tous les douze debout en cercle. Leurs corps ne semblaient plus n'être que lumière dorée.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » souffla quelqu'un.

La magicienne n'y fit pas attention. Elle s'avança un peu plus mais ''Eos'' lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant d'aller avant. Surprise, la Maîtresse des Cartes tourna la tête vers la gardienne et se figea. Des larmes dévalaient les joues pâles de la lycéenne. Sakura se retourna vivement vers la silhouette de lumière qu'elle devinait être Shaolan. Elle eut l'impression de le voir sourire.

Et sous les yeux désespérés de la jeune femme, les douze compagnons s'évaporèrent, ne laissant derrière eux que leurs vêtements.

« Non… souffla la magicienne. C'est impossible.  
- Ils ont utilisés toute leur énergie, dit doucement ''Hébé'' en serrant l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras contre elle. Ils savaient que cela arriverait. Nous concernant, les autres gardiens, nous risquons de mourir également rapidement. »

Un brouhaha monstre s'éleva. On put vaguement entendre Lily crier, refusant les paroles de la jeune femme, Sakura en faire de même, les autres compatir ou se lamenter.

Il n'était jamais facile d'admettre ce genre de choses. Mais les gardiens devaient disparaître, c'était ainsi. Eux-mêmes le savaient et ne lutteraient pas contre cette fatalité. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour cela. Ils avaient toujours accepté leur sort. Pourquoi changer aujourd'hui ? Les gardiens avaient toujours été élevés dans cette optique et ils ne connaissaient aucunes autres façons de raisonner, à tort ou à raison, peu importait. C'était ainsi, voilà tout…

… à suivre …


	17. XVII

Les Olympiens

**TOKYO, 27 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Un an. Un an jour pour jour avait passé depuis la mise en place du nouveau Sceau. Depuis la découverte de l'existence des Olympiens et leur disparition aussi sec.

Regardant la pluie se mettre à tomber à sa fenêtre, Sakura avait l'impression qu'un jour à peine était passé… et en même temps qu'un siècle s'était écoulé. Elle sourit devant l'improbabilité de la situation. Au loin, les grondements du tonnerre côtoyaient déjà les éclairs, signe d'un gros orage à venir. Elle ferma la fenêtre pour éviter que l'eau n'entre dans son appartement et se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

La vie était presque redevenue normale. Au terme de deux mois de discussions assommantes, il avait été convenu de retirer les charges pesant sur la jeune femme.

Le procureur Garner avait démissionné peu après ça, brisé. Lily et Kate ne lui avaient pas pardonné pour autant, vivant pour le moment chez leur oncle maternel. Ce serait sans doute l'issu de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Mike qui définirait les futures relations entre le père et les deux magiciennes. Pour l'heure, le jeune gardien était, à l'instar de ses confrères, dans le coma. Qu'il soit magicien ou non, aucun médecin ne parvenait à soigner les gardiens qui avaient perdu connaissance peu à peu durant les jours qui avaient suivis la disparition des Olympiens pour ne plus se réveiller.

Sakura, comme les autres, se rendait bien compte que les gardiens avaient parfaitement conscience de ce qui leur arriverait, tout comme leurs leaders, après la mise en place de la nouvelle version de Sceau. En elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment ils avaient pu ainsi accepter leur sort comme s'il était naturel. La disparition de Shaolan la blessait énormément. Elle venait à peine de le retrouver… Elle se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas rêvé qu'''Apollon'' et Shaolan ne faisait qu'un.

La bibliothèque de l'Olympe, désormais accessible, avait commencé à offrir un semblant de réponse au questionnement général, même si une grande partie de l'installation millénaire restait inaccessible à des personnes autres que les gardiens. Historiens de toutes branches s'émerveillaient devant les ouvrages de tous âges préservés par l'ordre. Il y avait eu une polémique, là-dessus aussi. Certains anti-magiciens avaient accusés les gardiens d'avoir privé l'Humanité d'une partie de son patrimoine en conservant à l'abri des regards de telles œuvres. Mais le scandale avait été étouffé dans l'œuf par les experts en la matière.

Toujours était-il que la vie reprenait lentement son court. Pas toujours facile, les mouvements anti-magiciens, même s'ils s'étaient restreints, demeuraient toutefois vivaces et même puissants dans nombre de pays. Sakura, comme tous, en avait été victime. Mais elle avait apprit, en un an, à composer avec cela. Tomoyo s'était attachée à une jeune magicienne, sauvée par deux Olympiens, une dénommée Kim de Johannesburg qu'elle avait prit sous son aile. Elle avait été en prison avec Meilin.

Cette dernière s'était plus facilement remise de son incarcération que ce que l'aurait cru tout le monde. La disparition de son cousin l'avait beaucoup plus ébranlée. En réalité, même si elle n'en disait rien, elle gardait espoir de le retrouver.

De son coté Yelan avait prit un coup lorsque Sakura lui avait apprit que son fils était un Olympien. Elle s'était dès lors abrutie de travail. Perdre son enfant était très dur pour elle. Ses filles avaient également été très touchées. Finalement, quoiqu'aient pu en penser les gardiens, leur disparition avait fait et faisait énormément souffrir.

La Maîtresse des Cartes, elle, avait décidé de ne pas abandonner ses espoirs pour une fois et de croire en un retour des Olympiens. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque, cherchant à comprendre qui était exactement les gardiens.

Elle avait, par elle-même ou par l'intermédiaire des scientifiques travaillant là, obtenu un certain nombre de réponses. On avait, à un moment, cru que les jeunes gens étaient des sortes de dieux, sans doute à cause de leurs noms, il n'en était rien. Ils étaient simplement des personnes spéciales qui à leur naissance s'étaient vu confiées un destin peu commun.

En effet, lorsqu'un magicien naissait, il se retrouvait automatiquement attaché à la régulation du précédent Sceau par ses sentiments alors que les hommes normaux en étaient exclus. Les gardiens, eux, étaient à cet instant liés non pas au Sceau mais à Gaïa elle-même ce qui leur conférait un grand nombre de pouvoirs dont celui de maintenir ledit Sceau. La différence entre l'Humanité et cet ordre à part qu'était celui des gardiens tenait en ce simple fait somme toute difficilement appréhendable. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment une différence aussi insignifiante à ses yeux pouvait ainsi décider de la vie des gardiens…

En tout cas, toutes ces recherches ne leur avaient donné aucun indice sur le moyen de soigner les jeunes gens dans le coma ou de retrouver les Olympiens.

Sakura soupira et se leva. On venait de frapper à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Meilin et Tomoyo se tenaient devant elle en souriant.

« Nous avons pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester seules aujourd'hui, sourit la japonaise. Alors nous allons faire une journée entre filles, ça te dit ? »

La magicienne sourit de l'attention.

« Allons faire les boutiques ! » s'exclama Meilin joyeusement.

Elle laissa à peine le temps à son amie de prendre son sac et l'entraîna dans les rues marchandes de la capitale nippone.

« Tu sais que l'ordre de Myrddin a été reconnu par la scène internationale ? fit Tomoyo en regardant une paire de chaussures.  
- Je suis au courant, approuva Sakura, ils m'ont proposés d'être leur… _hem_… une sorte d'ambassadrice.  
- C'est super ! Tu as accepté ? » s'enquit vivement sa cousine.

La Maîtresse des Cartes tordit le nez.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, confessa-t-elle.  
- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, se permit Meilin. Tu feras une ambassadrice fantastique.  
- Je n'en suis pas sûre… »

La chinoise rit doucement.

« Cesse de douter, fit-elle. Tu es fantastique. N'est-ce pas Tomoyo ?  
- C'est un fait reconnu, répondit l'interrogé avec un air docte.  
- Et vous vous êtes incroyables ! »

Les trois amies rirent ensemble, oubliant momentanément le triste anniversaire qu'elles étaient en train de vivre. Le futur poste de Sakura occupa la conversation encore un moment alors que Tomoyo décidait de la paire de chaussures qu'elle achetait. Alors qu'elles buvaient, plus tard, un café en terrasse, la Maîtresse des Cartes sursauta.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Meilin alors que la magicienne regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle.  
- Je ne sais pas… Je… commença cette dernière.  
- Regardez ! » la coupa brusquement Tomoyo.

Sur les écrans ornant un bâtiment proche on pouvait découvrir un spectacle peu commun.

« Ça ressemble aux portes de Mike, vous ne trouvez pas ? » objecta la chinoise.

Ses deux compagnes approuvèrent de la tête. Une déchirure de lumière était retransmise par les télévisions du monde entier, éblouissant, surprenant et inquiétant les populations…

---------------------------------------------------------

**DÉSERT DU SAHARA, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Elle toussa, crachant du sable et s'épousseta autant que possible. Quel affreux voyage ! C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle utilisait ce genre de moyen de transport.

Elle regarda autour qu'elle. La pleine lune éclairait la nuit saharienne donnant au désert des allures féeriques mais ne le rendait pas pour autant plus chaud. Elle frissonna, ses vêtements déchirés ne couvrant guère sa peau rendue pâle par le manque de soleil.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'atterrisse au milieu de nulle part ? » soupira-t-elle, dépitée.

Après tout ce temps passé dans le vide, elle qui était pourtant une solitaire rêvait d'un endroit très fréquenté. Autant dire qu'il y avait un loupé quelque part. Elle grinça, se demandant au passage combien de temps s'était écoulé dans ce monde pendant son absence et si ses compagnons s'en étaient sortis eux aussi.

« Et bien, ma petite Lunéa, il est tant de te mettre en route, s'encouragea-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de camper ici. »

---------------------------------------------------------

**QUELQUE PART DANS LA MER ÉGÉE, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Sortant brusquement de l'eau il prit une grande bouffée d'air. La respiration anarchique il regarda autour de lui. Rien que de l'eau à perte de vue.

« Je signale que moi c'est ''Arès'', cria-t-il à l'intention de personne en particulier. Pas ''Poséidon''. Et puis je viens de décider que je n'aimais pas l'eau. _Sortez moi de là_ ! »

Un silence parfait, à peine troublé par le cliquetis des vagues, lui répondit.

« Je suis un incompris, » décréta-t-il avant de se mettre à nager, priant pour que les côtes ne soient pas trop loin et que ses forces ne l'abandonnent pas trop vite.

---------------------------------------------------------

**HIMALAYA, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Grelottant dans son tailleur déchiqueté, la jeune femme ne devait sa survie qu'à la bulle de protection dont elle s'était entourée. Elle avait toujours bien aimé la montagne, le ski et ainsi de suite, mais de là à atterrir dans la plus haute montagne du monde, elle s'en serait bien passée. Elle avait affreusement froid, ses lèvres gercées lui faisaient mal et elle sentait les engelures devenir de plus en plus importantes. Sa magie ne la protègerait pas éternellement, il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici au plus vite mais elle doutait d'avoir encore la force de se téléporter.

Il allait donc falloir utiliser la bonne vieille méthode : mettre un pied devant l'autre. Pas gagné dans son état.

« Aller, May, ma fille, c'est partit ! » se dit-elle pour se donner du courage avant de commencer sa randonnée pour le moins forcée.

---------------------------------------------------------

**SIBÉRIE, 27 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

« J'ai toujours détesté le froid, annonça la jeune femme en regardant la toundra qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. N'aurais-je pas pu atterrir dans une île tropicale ? Où mieux, devant chez moi ! »

Si toutefois c'était toujours chez elle, songea-t-elle en se mettant en route. Combien de temps avait bien pu passer ici ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Un an ? Un siècle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son horloge biologique était complètement déréglée et elle aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps avait passé pour elle. Elle était frustrée de ne pas tout comprendre, mais sa joie d'être revenue prenait le pas sur tout le reste. La fatigue de faisait sentir à chaque pas mais elle avait quelque chose de rassurant, prouvant par sa présence à la jeune femme qu'elle était vivante.

« Je me demande où sont les autres, souffla-t-elle, projetant une bouffée de vapeur hors de sa bouche. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. »

« Qui est là ? » rugit soudain une voix.

L'espace d'un instant elle eut l'impression d'être devant un ours. Mais à sa voix et au fusil de chasse qu'il brandissait, elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle leva les mains en l'air.

« Je m'appelle Sylvia, Sylvia Mirralie. Enchantée. » fit-elle mi-moqueuse mi-inquiète.

---------------------------------------------------------

**AMAZONIE, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

La chute fut rude. Il gémit en touchant le sol, égratigné par les branches des arbres qu'il avait touchées en tombant.

« Pour l'atterrissage, on repassera, grinça-t-il de douleur. _Aïe_. Y a des progrès à faire. _Ouille_. Je me déclare officiellement décédé. _Aïeuh_, qu'est-ce que ça fait _mal_ ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras en croix.

« Ci gît Jack Waller, mort d'une mauvaise chute, annonça-t-il. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »

Malgré ses grommellements, il vérifia de ne rien avoir de casser – ce qui était a priori le cas – et se mit en route pour trouver âme qui vive, priant au passage pour qu'elle ne soit pas carnivore.

---------------------------------------------------------

**GRAND CANYON, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Elle attrapa de justesse un rocher, suspendant sa chute. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu son bras émettait un son pas très rassurant. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions et jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Dans un cri, elle s'accrocha vivement à la falaise des deux mains.

« J'ai pas fait tout ça pour mourir écrasée comme une crêpe dans un canyon américain ! cria-t-elle avec véhémence. Au secours ! »

Ses jambes balancèrent dans le vide.

« Pourquoi j'ai jamais apprit à voler ? se demanda-t-elle, dépitée. Je veux descendre !!! »

L'écho lui répondit et elle grimaça.

« Cet endroit est très peu accueillant, décréta-t-elle. Bon, on dirait que tu vas devoir te sortir de là toute seule, ma chère Fatiha. Ouch, j'aurais dû suivre avec plus d'assiduité les cours d'éducation physique… »

---------------------------------------------------------

**ALASKA, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

« Quel charmant pays » grinça-t-il en grelottant.

C'était officiel, il détestait vraiment la neige. Mais peut-être pas autant que les ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé plongé. Ceci dit, ça mérité réflexion. Toujours était-il que sa chemise d'été – déchirée qui plus est – était de loin insuffisance ici.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-on.

Une jeune femme s'avançait vers lui, couverte, elle. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

« Si on veut, ricana-t-il. Je crois que coté destination, je suis pas encore très au point. »

Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

« Je m'appelle Natasha Fitzgard, venez donc vous réchauffer.  
- Merci, moi c'est Juan Lleres. »

---------------------------------------------------------

**QUELQUE PART AU LIBAN, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

En regardant autour de lui, il aurait bien été incapable de dire où il se trouvait, mais l'endroit, bien que vide de toute vie ou installation, ne lui inspirait rien. Une drôle d'impression flottait dans l'air. Une grosse catastrophe impliquant Gaïa avait du avoir lieu dans les environs.

Il se releva péniblement, complètement vidé de ses forces. Un éclair zébra dans le ciel menaçant, le faisant brusquement sursauter. Il eut un rire sarcastique.

« ''Zeus'' qui sursaute au moindre éclair. Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre Noa, soupira-t-il, se désespérant tout seul. Bon, le mieux c'est encore de retrouver les autres… »

---------------------------------------------------------

**INDE, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Couvert de boue de la tête au pied il se leva en crachotant. Atterrir la face dans la boue, quelle honte. Il était bien content que personne ne l'ait vu…

Il regarda autour de lui en s'essuyant le visage. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où il pouvait être. Ça ressemblait à une rizière. Ce qui n'était pas d'une grande aide à vrai dire.

Tordant le nez il observa avec attention, cherchant à trouver des traces de vie pouvant l'aider à se situer. Sans succès.

« Et bien, Josh, on dirait que tu es complètement paumé ! »

---------------------------------------------------------

**MARTINIQUE, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Trempé jusqu'aux os, il soupira.

« Je sais qu'en tant que ''Poséidon'' j'aime l'eau, mais faut quand même pas exagérer. »

La chaude pluie tombant drue ne sembla pas prendre en compte la protestation.

« Et dire qu'il y a des fous qui rêvent de venir dans les îles ! » grinça l'Olympien en se laissant tomber le long d'un arbre, épuisé.

---------------------------------------------------------

**AFRIQUE DU SUD, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Elle revint à elle avec un mal à la tête de tous les diables. Elle avait apparemment perdu connaissance à l'atterrissage. Elle se releva en titubant et grimaça violement alors que sa cheville la rappelait à l'ordre.

Elle avait un mal de chien. Certainement une entorse ou foulure ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. De toute façon, elle était trop mal pour réfléchir. Sa tête la faisait souffrir furieusement et était complètement épuisée. Où était-elle ? Impossible de le dire.

Elle avait envie de dormir. Se reprenant, elle se remit debout.

« Allez, Saphira ma grande, on ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort et on se met en route. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un dans les environs. Un médecin avec un peu de chance. Ou à défaut quelqu'un avec de l'aspirine ! »

---------------------------------------------------------

**TERRE DE FEU, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Il sourit en découvrant le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« Décidément… » souffla-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.  
- Je vais bien, Maître des Olympiens. »

Il sourit de cette appellation. La femme aux yeux bruns profonds se tenait droite, les bras le long du corps, observant sans mot les alentours. Son visage de marbre lui donnait un air froid et distant auquel son compagnon ne s'attacha pas.

« Comment vont les autres ? interrogea-t-il.  
- Bien. Ils sont tous ici. Certains sont dans des situations gênantes, mais rien de grave. » énonça-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Parfait, fit-il satisfait. Merci.  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ''Apollon''. Ils s'en sont sortis seuls.  
- Certes, certes. Il va falloir que tu apprennes pas mal de choses sur la façon de se comporter des humains, rit-il.  
- Le soleil vient de se lever sur le Japon, » énonça la femme sans tenir compte de l'intervention.

Shaolan la regarda avec un sourire en coin et une certaine surprise.

« Peut-être pas autant de chose que ça, finalement… » objecta-t-il.

… _à suivre dans le dernier chapitre_ …


	18. XVIII

Les Olympiens

**TOKYO, 28 SEPTEMBRE 2012**

Sakura, à moitié recouverte de ses couvertures, cherchant en tâtonnant la source de ce désagréable bruit qui l'avait tirait de ses songes.

« Allo ? dit-elle d'une voix endormie.  
- Saki ? C'est Tomoyo ! s'exclama une voix surexcitée à l'autre bout du fil. C'est fantastique ! Les gardiens viennent de se réveiller ! »

Instantanément réveillée, Sakura fit un bond.

« C'est fantastique ! J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre et se rua sur son armoire pour en sortir quelque chose de mettable. Heureusement, l'hôpital dans lequel les gardiens avaient été regroupés n'était pas loin de son domicile. Tant et si bien qu'elle était sur les lieux une demi-heure après l'appel de sa meilleure amie.

Mike semblait encore un peu dans les vapes, mais heureux de la présence de Lily et Kate à ses cotés (surtout de l'une d'elles d'ailleurs). ''Déméter'', une jeune fleuriste d'origine turque qui partageait sa chambre, affichait un air amusé devant la scène.

Dans une chambre mitoyenne, ''Antéros'' et ''Eôs'' retrouvaient eux aussi leurs esprits.

Une nuée de médecins entouraient les gardiens encore un peu endormis.

« Les médecins ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé, souffla Tomoyo à l'oreille de son amie à peine arrivée. Ils se sont réveillés comme ça brusquement sans explication. »

Meilin, sa tante et ses cousines arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, ayant sans doute pour les dernières utilisé la magie pour se retrouver si vite au Japon depuis la Chine.

« La journée commence bien, » objecta Futie avec un sourire.

Elle ne reçut que des approbations. Des bruits s'élevèrent de la dernière dans laquelle se trouvait ''Hébé'' et la petite ''Ilithye''. Le petit groupe entra donc dans la pièce. L'enfant gazouillait gaiement dans son berceau, gesticulant en levant bras et pieds. On sourit devant l'heureuse scène.

« Apo ! rit la fillette en agitant le bras. Apo ! Apo !  
- On dirait que tu es demandé, » observa soudain une voix rieuse à la porte.

Sakura et ses compagnes se retournèrent vivement pour tomber sur une Lunéa à la mine rieuse s'adressant à un Shaolan apparemment serein. Il passa devant les yeux ronds de tout le monde et prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Apo ! Apo ! gazouilla-t-elle en riant.  
- Hum… réfléchit ''Artémis'', peut-être que les divagations d'''Hécate'' sont vraies et que tu es le père de cet enfant. »

Shaolan soupira.

« Si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles, tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans le désert. » affirma-t-il.

Lunéa secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré, projetant par la même occasion quelques grains de sable dans la chambre.

« Nous sommes dans un hôpital, lui fit remarquer une voix claire, le sable est interdit !  
- Désolée Sylvia, mais je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber la tête la première dans le sable. Sinon, c'est comment la Sibérie ?  
- Mort et froid, j'irais pas y passer mes vacances ! affirma la doctoresse. Heureusement que j'ai eu la force de me téléporter. Par contre, je serais pas contre un café brûlant !  
- Moi non plus ! » intervint un nouveau venu.

Les personnes présentes s'agrandirent en voyant entrer un Shinji dégoulinant.

« Pas de commentaires, ok ? » fit-il.

Personne ne dit rien, mais comme pour se moquer du pauvre ''Arès'', ''Ilithye'' éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« ''Ilithye'' ! Pas toi ! s'exclama-t-il alors que l'hilarité se propageait à tous les Olympiens.  
- Alors, la mer Égée est bonne en cette saison ? s'enquit Shaolan, mine de rien.  
- La ferme !  
- May a besoin qu'on aille la chercher, elle se trouve dans un monastère dans l'Himalaya, observa ''Apollon'' sans tenir compte de l'injonction. Tu peux t'en occuper Sylvia ?  
- Elle veut devenir none ? s'enquit une voix stupéfaite.  
- Josh !!! grondèrent Lunéa et Sylvia d'une même voix au nouveau venu.  
- Quoi ? »

Les deux Olympiennes soupirèrent.

« Irrécupérable, » décrétèrent-elles.

''Ilithye'' gazouilla comme pour afficher son accord face au diagnostic. Salura observait la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux recalée malgré dans le rôle de spectatrice. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait et ce que faisaient les Olympiens disparus dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Saphira arriva sur ses entrefaites, sur béquilles.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit Shinji, enroulé dans une serviette alors que Sylvia partait.  
- Après un paquet d'aspirine et un bandage, oui, répondit la nouvelle venue.  
- Foulure ? interrogea Josh.  
- Entorse.  
- Et bien moi c'est une épaule démise apparemment, annonça Fatiha en apparaissant à son tour. Si l'un de vous avait envie de voir le Grand Canyon, franchement, ça vaut pas le coup ! ajouta-t-elle.  
- Atterrissage difficile ? rit Shaolan.  
- Tu parles ! »

C'est ainsi que tous les Olympiens furent bientôt réunis dans la pièce. Shinji partagea sa serviette avec un William trempé. ''Zeus'' décréta qu'il n'aimait pas les orages. Juan que l'Alaska était un pays sans intérêt. Jack annonça qu'il n'était pas sûr que le retour des arbres en Amazonie soit une bonne chose. May qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il existe de si grandes montagnes. Et tout ce beau monde se retrouva vite dans une cacophonie infernale.

Shaolan soupira en regardant ''Ilithye'' apparemment amusée par ce vacarme.

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment compris qu'ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôpital, soupira le jeune homme.  
- Je m'en occupe. »

Surpris, le chinois vit ''Hébé'', en pyjama d'hôpital, mettre les autres Olympiens à la porte avec perte et fracas, entraînant Yelan et ses filles à sa suite. Ainsi, il demeura seul avec Sakura, Tomoyo et Meilin.

« Si ça c'est pas un coup monté, je me demande bien ce que c'est, » observa-t-il à mi-voix.

Mais déjà, sa cousine se plantait devant lui.

« Pourquoi ? » fit-elle vivement.

Le jeune homme sourit. Vaste sujet qu'elle abordait là.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors.

La colère peint les traits de Meilin. Shaolan s'y attendait et resta parfaitement calme alors que dans ses bras, ''Ilithye'' observait la jeune femme avec un air surpris.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi… »

Cette dernière semblait incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce fut Tomoyo qui prit la parole pour calmer le jeu.

« Que s'est-il passé il y a un an dans la salle du Sceau ?  
- Un an ? » répéta l'Olympien.

Il regarda ''Ilithye'', elle ne semblait pas avoir changée d'un jour. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la japonaise.

« Le Sceau demandait un quantité de puissance très importante. Nous savions parfaitement que nous n'en avions pas assez à cause de nos interventions multiples pour calmer Gaïa. Je pensais que la mise en place du nouveau Sceau nous prendrait toutes nos forces et nous consumerait. C'est ce qui est arrivé. Mais quelque chose nous a bloqués dans un territoire astral alors que nous allions disparaître. Nous avons mit beaucoup de temps à en sortir. Et nous avons atterris à divers endroits du globe. En sentant le réveil des gardiens, nous sommes venus ici. »

Le silence suivit l'explication de Shaolan.

« Vous avez passé un an dans… ce territoire astral ? » s'enquit Tomoyo.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Un an, un jour, un siècle. Le temps là-bas ne s'écoule pas de la même façon. Il n'y a absolument rien sinon des ténèbres. C'est assez déroutant de ne pas avoir de sol sur lequel s'appuyer… »

La gifle claqua sans que Shaolan ne l'ait vue partir. Il regarda avec surprise Sakura qui s'était approchée et à qui il devait cette démonstration de tendresse. Un tel nombre de sentiments se bousculaient sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'il lui était impossible de les deviner.

« Comment… Comment peux-tu dire les choses avec une telle désinvolture ? » fit-elle.

L'Olympien remarqua que les mains de la magicienne tremblaient légèrement. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda comment il devait réagir. Mais l'habitude reprit le pas.

« Je ne dis pas les choses avec désinvolture. Je les dis comme elles sont. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il le savait. Elles le savaient. Toutefois, même lorsqu'on a conscience des choses, il arrive qu'il soit nécessaire de les énoncer à haute voix. Meilin allait parler mais Tomoyo l'en empêcha. Quand à ''Ilithye'', elle s'était simplement rendormie.

Shaolan et Sakura se regardaient dans les yeux dans un dialogue muet dont le contenu leur échappait peut-être. Après les avoir observer quelques instants d'un regard critique, Tomoyo saisit le bras de Meilin et l'entraîna dehors, lui intimant sans mot l'ordre de se taire.

Une fois hors de la pièce, la chinoise laissa toutefois libre court à son mécontentement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? Je n'avais pas fini et…  
- Si on veut que la situation se débloque, » la coupa son amie, « il faut qu'ils restent tous les deux. »

Meilin émit un grognement indéchiffrable mais n'ajouta rien.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda Sakura dans la chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je te demande si tu as confiance en moi ? »

Shaolan la regarda sans comprendre.

« Que cherches-tu ? s'enquit-il.  
- À comprendre ! À comprendre pourquoi tu me mens !  
- Sakura… »  
- Quoi Sakura ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet… endroit dans lequel tu t'es trouvé mais ne me fait pas croire que ça ne t'a pas touché !  
- À quoi bon remuer le passé ? Ce qui s'est passé, s'est passé. Point final. »  
- Alors tu acceptes. Tu acceptes comme tu as accepté de mourir en créant le nouveau Sceau. Bon sang, Shaolan, où est passé le garçon que j'ai connu pendant la chasse ? Celui qui se battait et ne renonçait pas devant les problèmes ? »  
- Je me bats contre ce qui vaut la peine. »  
- Et ta vie ne vaut pas la peine ? » s'énerva la jeune femme.  
- C'est mon destin en tant qu'Olympien. Personne ne peut rien y faire. »

Sakura se renfrogna.

« C'est injuste, affirma-t-elle.  
- La justice n'a rien à voir là dedans.  
- Vraiment ? Alors tu trouves normal que tout ton destin ait été décidé à ta naissance par un lien avec Gaïa plutôt qu'avec le Sceau.  
- Normal ou non, c'est un fait. Se révolter n'y changera rien. »

La magicienne serra les lèvres, agacée de voir Shaolan demeurer sur ses positions. Elle savait parfaitement que quoi qu'elle lui dise elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Elle soupira et s'assit sur un lit.

« Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus besoin de gardien ? »

Un ombre passa dans les yeux du jeune homme mais elle ne la vit pas.

« Ce qui sera nécessaire, répondit-il simplement. Je ne suis pas uniquement un gardien. Je suis également un magicien. J'agirais peut-être en tant que tel. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de penser au futur jusqu'à présent.  
- Et pour… _hem_… votre espérance de vie ? »

Shaolan se tourna vers elle, surpris par la question. Il n'avait pas encore appréhendé la question.

« J'imagine que la limite d'âge n'a plus lieu d'être. Je pense qu'il va falloir briser les sortilèges qui l'instaurent. S'ils sont encore en place… Ce n'est pas certain.  
- Alors tu ne mourras pas à trente ans ?  
- _Mmm_… Je ne pense pas. »

Elle sourit dans un soupir de soulagement à peine visible. Puis le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Sakura, le brisant soudain.

L'Olympien la regarda quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Maintenant rien, fit-il. Il va simplement falloir vivre dans ce monde, ce qui ne sera somme toute pas d'une simplicité enfantine. Ça suffit non ?  
- Et les autres gardiens et toi y vivrez aussi ?  
- Nous n'avons plus besoin d'agir autrement du reste du monde. L'ordre des gardiens a été dissout.  
- Tu en es triste ? »

Shaolan ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout changement est par nature difficile. Mais… Non. Non, je ne pense pas être triste. Juste dérouté. J'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant dans une optique qui a complètement disparue. C'est… Ce n'est pas facile à appréhender. Mais bon, il y a plus grave qu'une vie à revoir, non ?  
- Je suis d'accord, sourit-elle. Tu pourrais ne plus avoir de vie du tout.  
- En effet, une perspective guère réjouissante.  
- Tu es agaçant avec ta désinvolture. »

Face à cette réplique, le gardien se contenta de rire.

« Tu ne disparaîtras plus maintenant, hein ? » demanda soudain Sakura, surprenant son compagnon.

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de sourire tendrement.

« Non, je ne disparaîtrais plus. »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et il l'étreignit. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans échanger la moindre parole, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre avant de des bruits se fasse entendre dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Sakura.  
- Allons voir. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Shaolan entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite. Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital régnait une joyeuse cacophonie qu'infirmières et médecins n'arrivaient pas à faire taire. Les médias avaient investis les lieux. Les Olympiens, toujours vêtus de vêtements en loques, s'amusaient de la situation.

« Mademoiselle Kinomoto, un commentaire sur votre nomination en tant que représentante de l'ordre de Myrddin ? » demanda-t-on.

L'interrogée sursauta et s'approcha du journaliste sous le regard amusé de Shaolan. Elle n'avait apparemment pas été mise au courant de ladite nomination. Il observa de loin la jeune femme tenter de composer avec les médias alors que Tomoyo et Meilin prenaient des airs un peu trop innocents pour être honnêtes.

L'Olympien savait que sa vie en tant que gardien laisserait des marques indélébiles en lui, mais il était tant de fermer la page et d'ouvrir un nouveau chapitre. Et malgré les différences d'opinion qu'il avait avec Sakura, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils pourraient passer au dessus.

La vie reprenait son court. Différente de précédemment certainement, mais la vie tout de même. Il sourit. Il vit la femme aux yeux bruns près de lui. Il savait qu'elle avait en quelque sorte toujours été là.

« Il semblerait que ce monde ait reprit espoir, » observa-t-il dans un sourire.

Il se tourna vers elle.

« N'est-ce pas, Gaïa ? »

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà qui conclut cette fic assez spéciale. Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai prit pas mal de libertés dans cette histoire, notamment avec les tribunaux (puisque la cour de justice internationale n'a en aucun cas la compétence de juger des personnes). Mais bon, je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause et comme je l'ai placée dans le futur, pourquoi ne pas imaginer que ce soit possible ? (Je ne dis pas que j'espère qu'elle ressemble à ça ! Beurk !)_

_En tout cas, j'espère que la trame n'aura pas été trop obscure pour vous. J'ai en tout cas passé un très bon moment à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il en aura été de même pour vous en la lisant._

_Merci à tous ce qui on lut cette fic, et encore plus à ceux qui l'ont reviewer !_

_À plus._

_Éterna_


End file.
